Save Me From Myself
by LizLemonnumber2
Summary: Ana and Christian meet by accident, but both realize quickly that the other could change the others life for the better. I suck at summaries. I dont own FSOG. This is an AU Fan Fic
1. Keeping the past in the past

**A/N – This story idea came to me in the shower this evening (that's where I do my best thinking). I don't know how long I am going to make this, or where exactly it is going to end up, but I thought I'd get it out into the Fan Fiction universe and see if it works. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think because I do need to know where to go from here. This is an AU story – Ana is a dancer and that obviously would NEVER be in the original. Lol. **

**I do not own FSOG. I am just messing with EL James's characters for my own twisted amusement. **

**Save Me from Myself **

**Chapter 1 – Keeping the Past in the Past **

**Ana**

** Curled up on my bed after a long day of rehearsals, I am relieved that no one has decided to bug me tonight. **Saturday nights are the same every week: go to rehearsal or dance class for eight to twelve hours, come home and take a shower, and then sleep the night away. Chelsea agreed to let me get the larger cable package so I could be occupied for nights like this. I hate going out, crowds were so loud, and the people were always awful.

"Are you sure you don't want to come out with me and Brian?" Chels asked from my door, "I think you could use the fresh air."

I sit up so I can get a better view of her club outfit. My sexy ginger best friend looks phenomenal in a silver sequin mini-dress with red Louboutins.

"Alice and Olivia?" I ask her.

She snorts, "No…. I think this one is an Anastasia Steele."

I smirk, "Oh yeah, that does look like my handy work."

"You need to start sketching and working on your designs," she scolds as she checks her appearance one more time. Chelsea primps her read hair, she could look almost blonde in the right light, and makes last minute changes to her make up.

"I'll get to it…"

"I don't mean to nag," she says as she leans over to kiss me on my forehead, "But you need to get back in the saddle."

"I am back in the saddle," I say, sounding more like a petulant child than I meant to, "I'm taking dance classes, I am booking jobs. Give me a fucking break Chels."

"Ok, ok," she says raising her hands, "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You know, Luca isn't innocent in all of this," I tell her, "He's the one…"

"I know, I hate him Ana, I really do," she says as she grabs her purse, "But if you keep avoiding him, it's like he won. If you come out tonight with me, throw on a dress that shows off those sexy legs, and let him see men drool all over you, it will drive him nuts. He is Italian, remember – he might start punching shit."

"I'd rather watch Lena," I tell her, "I need to watch a show where other people purposely fuck up their lives, just like me. I am looking for role models."

She snickers, "Have fun with that… if you change your mind, call me."

As Chelsea leaves, I settle in for a night of HBO, all by myself. I wish I could be that person. I wish I could go out with my best friend, and have fun for once. Ever since I was released from the rehabilitation center, I have done nothing but prepare my body to do what I love. They told me my recovery was going to be a grueling process, and after that shit went down with Luca I was ready to take my mind off him. I was ready to get my body back in shape, and return to the world that I loved so much.

My phone rings violently at my side, and I cringe when I see my brother's name flash across the screen. "Hi Brian."

"Why didn't you leave with Chelsea?"

"It's so good to hear your voice, how is the album coming?"

Brian grumbles and chokes out a cuss word or two, "You are infuriating."

"I am busy Bri," I tell him, "My DVR is packed…. I worked hard today." My body did still hurt, it was re-acclimating itself to what dancing did to my body.

"Take some hydrocodone and get your ass out here," he practically yells at me, "I am sick of you throwing yourself a pity party. Come join the fun."

How dare he judge me for how I am living my life right now? He should be begging for mercy, I know shit and he was going to fess up here and now.

"Do you and Luca still hang out?"

Silence fills the other end and answers all the questions I need. "Luca cheated on me for three years with that Russian skank, and then when we got back together – he fucking lied about it."

"Ana…"

"Don't Ana me, Brian – you're my brother and you are hanging out with the guy who broke my heart. You should be trying to kick his ass right now, but I forgot that you two are boys. Of course, a bromance comes first."

"You were eighteen, and you were on tour with Britney Spears, he knows he fucked up," Brian says, unbelievably sticking up for the bastard.

"I wasn't on tour with Britney for three years Brian," I realize I am screaming at this point, "He carried on his relationship with that bitch long after I got off tour. I hate you for sticking up for him."

"I think you're forgetting how you two were before you found all of this out," Brian tells me, "He had a ring Ana, he was ready to spend the rest of his life with you. You and I both know he has changed and I wouldn't be sticking up for him right now if I didn't know for certain he was sorry for what he did to you. I only have your best interest at heart sis…"

"Fuck your best interest," I yell, practically in tears, "Go have fun with Chelsea. Don't fucking talk to me ever again."

I hang up and surrender myself to my anger. My own brother is defending Luca. He smashed my heart into a million pieces, and my brother is standing up for him – ridiculous. Luca is probably feeding him those words in a way to get to me. He isn't going to get back to me, what he did was inexcusable and unacceptable. It was ten times as horrible because Brian was right, before my accident and before I found out about Nicole, I was beyond happy with him.

I have known Luca Romano my entire life. We grew up down the road from each other, and we both trained at my mother's dance studio. I fell in love with him the moment I met him. He was Italian, and charming, and passionate, and he loved me like crazy. Even when were young, we fell instantly for each other. We were the two teenagers in the movies who couldn't keep their hands off each other. He took my virginity in the back room of a dance competition our junior year of high school. I was in trouble, I got in trouble a lot back then – hence me losing my virginity in a closet with my Italian boyfriend, but I still managed to sneak away with him.

I shudder at the memories. Life used to be good. It all started to fall apart when I got the chance of a lifetime; I found my way on tour with Britney Spears. It was one of those chances that can change your career forever, and I got it at eighteen. Luca was really supportive, and he promised that we'd keep our relationship alive while I was on the road.

That was when we started going south. We fought constantly, our fights getting malicious and heated. When I returned, we were hot and cold. We broke up and got back together at least fifty different times. We finally called it quits on my 21st birthday.

We renewed our relationship six months before my accident. Everyone called us crazy for trying it again, but we really worked this time. We had been living together, and having sex on every available surface Luca could find. We managed to find that passion we lost several years ago.

Enter Nicole….

I am pulled from my thoughts of my ex-boyfriend by loud pounding at my door. I pull myself out of my bed, and inwardly groan when I see Carla Adams standing outside. I open the door for her, and realize she has take-out from the bistro across the street from my apartment.

"Hi honey, you doing ok?"

I snicker and help her with her bag. "I'm doing great."

"Your brother called me, he's worried about you."

"Of course," I grumble, "He can't mind his own damn business, and he can't stay away from my ex… If Brian loves him so much, he should date him. I mean, we are twins after all, Luca might go for it."

Carla sighed deeply, "What I wouldn't give to have those legs back on my competition team."

"Mother!"

"Oh please Anastasia, I am a dance teacher, I am not hitting on your ex-boyfriend."

Carla Adams owns a dance studio in Thousand Oaks, California. When I moved out to Los Angeles with my best friends Chelsea, Kate, Luca, and my brother Brian, she vowed to not bother us unless she was needed. After my accident and subsequent therapy, she was very much needed. Even though she drives me bonkers and she is bat shit crazy, I needed her during my therapy. Being a dance teacher, she knows her shit about how the human body moves and doesn't move.

Ray Steele, Brian and I's loving father, lives in Seattle Washington and he works for the city of Seattle doing accounting work. My parents split up when Brian and I were five. Dad moved back to Washington to help my ailing grandmother, and he ended up staying indefinitely. My Dad is kind of a loner, and I worry about him a lot.

"I just hate him Mom," I tell her as I begin chomping down on whatever tofu my mother purchased for me, "He broke my fucking heart, and everyone acts like I am unreasonable."

"I will tell you this again and again Ana," she says as she holds on to my chin, "Do things at your pace and on your terms." Her eyes begin to well up with tears as she continues speaking. My mother never cried while I was growing up, but ever since I was almost at death's door, she cries all the time. "I will say this - you could have lost your life, so go at your own pace. Just allow yourself to live your life, honey. Do something bat shit crazy, that is legal – your father would shit a brick if you ever got arrested, but I would prefer to see the Anastasia who had sex in back rooms with her boyfriend instead of this mopey, agoraphobic version of my daughter. Forget about stupid Luca…"

"Mother of the year," I say in disbelief.

She snorts, "Oh please, you're an adult now. It's about time we talked like it."

I smile warmly at her as she wipes away tears through her laughter. "I guess I'll meet up with Chelsea and Brian."

"That's my girl."

"What the hell are you doing an hour away from home anyway," I say as I throw away my trash, "It can't be just to bring me this tofu bullshit."

She smirks brightly, "I met a man…"

"Oh geez."

**I throw on a dress and a pair of silver Louboutins, and head for the club that Chelsea and Brian are at. **Kate teaches dance classes to older adults on Saturday evenings once a month, so she is occupied for the evening. When I pass the bouncer, Chelsea's eyes widen with mischievous excitement. Chelsea and I love each other like sisters, but she never gets this excited to see me.

Her good mood could be my brother who she claims she is not in love with. I am sick of Brian and Chelsea acting like they don't want to fuck each other. They hang out, they talk, they get lunch and coffee, and he smiles whenever she walks into a room, but no – they aren't in love.

"Hey guys."

"Ok, I am going to be completely honest with you since apparently you're sick of me lying to you," Brian announces, "Luca is here…."

I feel my heart drop to my stomach, "What?"

"I didn't think you were coming, or we would have left a long time ago," he tells me, "It's him, and his brother, and his cousins. The whole crew is in the back. No Nicole."

"I don't care if she's Mother Theresa," I say as I throw my purse down in front of Chelsea, "I don't want to hear that name."

Suddenly, Luca is at my side, his brown eyes wide with promise. "Hey baby," he says as he takes my hand.

"I'm not your baby," I bark at him, "Call Nicole."

"Stop this," he says as he pulls me close to him. Fucking hell, he smells so good. "My heart is tearing every single day you don't fall asleep in my arms. My heart is tearing every day I can't talk to you, or see you, or touch you. I am living in hell Anastasia; I want to spend my life with you. I didn't know that at eighteen. I know now."

Luca is always a loquacious talker. It might be in his Italian blood. I don't need a talker. I need someone who backs up his speech with actions.

"I'm leaving," I tell Chelsea and Brian, "Have a good night."

Of course Luca follows me out of the club. He has a lot to say to me, this is the first time in months I have been out of my apartment for anything besides work and physical therapy. He came to the hospital and I screamed for security until he left.

"We were so close Ana," he yells as I continue to find my car, "I still have the ring. My family had picked out the church. Baby come back, I miss you…"

"Why didn't you tell me about Nicole?" I scream back at him as I turn around, "You should have told me the MOMENT we got back together what you did."

"You would have hated me."

"I HATE YOU NOW LUCA," I scream, tears pooling in my eyes, "You were right, we were so close. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you, and then my world went south. When the smoke cleared, you were the fucker who broke my heart…"

"I would do anything to get you back Anastasia, I mean it…."

As I walk away, I yell back at him, "You better pull out a mother fucking miracle."

**As I angrily drive back to my apartment, I can't even think straight. **Of course, the moment I start to socialize in the land of the living, Luca shows up. Maybe I should give up on all of this, go back to Thousand Oaks and help my mother with her studio. Hell, I could even go to Seattle and live with my Dad for a while. Anything beats this hell that I am living in now. It never was this hard to be happy. It never took this much out of me to try.

I feel my body shake as I feel another car hitting mine. _Shit, not again. _Tears fall down my face as I realize that it was only a light bump, and I am fine. I immediately pull into a gas station parking lot, and the offending car follows. _Jesus, that scared the shit out of me. _I am glued to my seat, and I cannot even move to talk to the idiot who rear ended me.

A man in a suit is suddenly at my side, tapping the window. I roll it down and the man nods. "Ma'am, if you could get out of the car, my employer would like to discuss the damage. I apologize for this. I am usually a more accurate driver."

I nod, my legs shaking as I step out of the car. The man in the suit leads me to my back bumper, and it is crushed. Fuck, my insurance is already out of the ballpark, this will make it worse.

"Fuck," I pant as I take a look at the damage, "I'm assuming you have insurance."

"I'll go ahead and buy you a new car," a voice says behind me. I turn around, and feel my stomach plummet. The employer of the man in the suit is gorgeous. His copper hair is messy, he looks like he touched an electric fence, but damn – it works for him. His tie was loosened, but his suit was immaculate. He looked agitated, but his face softened as he stared at me intently. "This car is shit."

I gasp, "My car is not shit…. It's a loaner."

"Did you crash your other car?" he asks.

What a fucking asshole, he doesn't know a damn thing about me. "I did, so shut up."

He smirks, pleased with my feisty behavior. "I can easily get you a safer car. You don't need to be driving around in this death trap. You don't need to be driving at all."

"Fuck you. You were the one who hit me."

He smirks even wider, "Fair point, well made. Would you like to continue this conversation in my hotel room?"

I feel my eyes widen, "In your hotel room? Who the fuck do you think I am?"

He appraises me, scanning my appearance. I feel anxious and self-conscious under his sexy glare. "A knock out who doesn't seem to have been fucked properly in a while."

"You know what, I'm good. My car works fine." He moves quickly, and pushes me up against the side of his SUV, trapping me in.

"You are beautiful, from the moment you pushed those legs out of that death trap, I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you."

"You obviously haven't been in Los Angeles that long," I say, embarrassingly panting, "There is a lot of pussy you can chase around here."

"No thanks, I prefer rear-ending my dates…" he says with a sexy gleam in his eye, "Come with me…."

"Anastasia."

He practically moans as he repeats my name, "Anastasia. I like that."

My mother's words choose this moment to fall to the front of my head. _"I would prefer to see the Anastasia who had sex in back rooms with her boyfriend instead of this mopey, agoraphobic version of my daughter. Forget about stupid Luca…"_

If I was being honest with myself, I'd prefer to forget about Luca with this sexy stranger. Chelsea is going to think I lost my mind when I tell her.

"Ok," I breathe. With a sexy wink, he takes my hand and leads me to the SUV. Chelsea's appraisal of this situation will be on target, _I have lost my fucking mind._


	2. She is different

**A/N – Wow, THANK YOU for all of the kind reviews from the last chapter! You guys are great. As requested, here is chapter two! Also – I realized that I am using the F word A LOT…. That probably won't change - I am just offering a warning.**

**I don't own FSOG; I am just using the characters for my own twisted amusement**

**Chapter 2 – She is different **

**Christian **

** I fucking hate LA. **The people are vapid, the conversations are shallow, and the women are bland and disgusting. I am not exactly looking for "Mother Teresa" when it comes to the women I take home and fuck, but even I have my limits. I never thought I'd say this, but I am ready to be back home and back to my normal everyday life.

_ You'll only be going home to an empty house because you chased Susannah away. _It has been nearly a month since Susannah, my last submissive, left and the toll of not having a willing and ready submissive is starting to affect me and I am completely off my fucking game. I was introduced to this lifestyle in my youth and it is something that has kept me focused and my life in check. I need the constant control and discipline in my life and in the bedroom, there is no difference.

I don't do the girlfriend thing and I don't commit to anything outside of growing my business, so having a submissive at my beck and call to fuck usually works for me. But eventually, it always seems to come to an end. Usually, it's because I become bored and uninterested or they invariably always want the more I cannot provide. In the case of Susannah, it was both; she wanted more of me and truthfully, I was too uninterested to care. Elena is determined to find me someone; someone who can "help me in my time of need." Honestly, I don't think she'll get very far.

I thought Los Angeles would be a good post-Susannah hideout. A place where I can work on various new business ventures - one of which is opening up a chain of night clubs - and find a potential submissive in this crowd of wannabe actresses, singers, and dancers. Unfortunately, everywhere I've tried, I've come up cold and I'm beginning to think there is nothing the least bit interesting about the women in this town. Fuck! _Why are you even looking for an interesting one? Just take the first limber bimbo you can find and bang the hell out of her. Who cares about protocol? You need to let loose – literally. _The fact that I would settle for just good enough, fucking bothers the shit out of me. I am losing my focus and I am most definitely losing my control.

Tonight, I am looking at a club we want to place the Grey name on. I was informed that several clubs in the Los Angeles area were going through a financial crisis and I thought this would be the perfect time to invest in something different from my usual scene. I refuse to invest in trash, so I am looking to turn these places into after-hours clubs, where the elite can drink and spend their money without prying eyes. Right now, anyone can be let in and for the clientele I'm would like to serve, that's a problem. Even though I will not be running this club myself, I like to know what I am placing my money in. At the very least, being here tonight beats sitting in my hotel room, jerking off, and praying the Mariners don't get killed by the Angels. As the music beats through the club, a group of men and several women join the private room that I am looking at with my business associates.

"Here we go, Grey," says Carter, the current owner of the establishment. "This is your focus group. As you can see for yourself, even in the private rooms, you can feel the pulse and electricity from the rest of the club. They are still getting the same club experience without having to amongst the crowd."

The private rooms sit on top of the rest of the club and you can easily look down and watch everyone else as you are served caviar and champagne with the dignified. I nod at Carter as I lean in and watch the crowd from the balcony. I have been in plenty of clubs over the last few days, but I must admit – this is the best. I am sold on this particular club being one of our locations, but I haven't told Carter yet. I want the bastard to sweat a little.

"At this point, Luca," I hear a man begin to speak behind me. "She doesn't want to see again. She refuses to see you for the person you really are and I say, fuck her."

"Don't say that Nik," a female voice chimes in. "Ana has been a part of our lives forever and what Luca did was really messed up. If you had told her in the first place, that you'd revived your relationship with Nicole, you wouldn't be in this mess. She would've been pissed at you, but she wouldn't have blocked you out of her life, telling you to eat shit and die at every possible moment."

"Thanks for telling me this now," the guy, who I assume is Luca, responds. "We were eighteen then and we are twenty five now, I didn't think it mattered so much."

"You dumbass," one of the girls yells at him, "Of course it matters."

"It's a good thing she's been a fucking hermit since the accident and doesn't get out much," the other man retorts. "At least you don't have to worry about her fucking other men."

"You mean the same way Luca has been fucking other women…" I hear one of the women say. I don't understand men who are dishonest enough to cheat on their women. It's as if they are crossing the thin line of stupidity; most get caught and fuck up their futures with whomever they were lucky enough to snag. I don't have personal experience on the topic; even I do not cheat on my subs. But I have seen this happen to my brother more time than I can count and almost always he ends up regretting his behavior. I am way too damn possessive to ever cheat and I expect the same of any woman I'm with. When a woman is mine, she is mine for good. I don't fucking share.

"Luca was young, give him a break," Nik laughs. "Ana needs to stop living in the past. She's just as much to blame as he is."

"Mr. Grey," Carter interrupts, knocking me out of their conversations. "What do you think – do we have a deal?"

"Why aren't there any servers in here?" I bark at Carter. "I need a drink."

"What would you like?" Carter asks frantically. "I apologize, Mr. Grey. Of course we should have servers in here."

I try not to smirk_; sometimes it is great to be me._ The waiter brings me a drink as I continue to survey my kingdom. I take my mind out of the group's conversation and focus on my surroundings. Eavesdropping is such a childish thing to do.

As I take a sip of my drink, my eyes scan the room, stopping as it locks on a tall, brunette figure moving towards a table with two individuals already seated. The first thing that draws my attention is her pair of legs. They are long and sexy and although they are obviously feminine, I can see her finely tone muscles all the way from here. She must be a dancer. Most girls don't have legs that tantalizingly toned. She is wearing a tight dress that shows off her amazing legs and the rest of her killer body. I can't stop thinking about what might be under that dress and what it would look like draped silk and fine lace_ as she is tied and gagged, waiting to be fucked in my playroom. _

"Luca, Anastasia is here," I hear someone announce behind me.

"Fuck," Luca breathes. "I need to talk to her. My girl is a runner."

"She's not your girl, Luca."

He scoffs at the woman, then says, "She will always be my girl. She just doesn't know it yet."

Luca sets off downstairs and I am quietly anxious to see who he is running to. There is no way that dipshit would be walking over to _her_- my girl. This is a crowded club; he could be walking over to anyone.

As fate would have it, he makes a b-line right for her – my girl. I watch their conversation and I see get a better glimpse of her eyes. Fucking hell, those eyes are the most striking and exquisite things I have ever seen. The brightest blue and they light up the room wherever she looks. _She would eat you alive, Grey._ I have never wanted to test a theory more in my life.

I smirk when I see her screaming at the fucktard who cheated on her, practically destroying with her words. What dumbass would cheat on a woman like her? The thought is ludicrous.

"Taylor?" I call for my head security detail.

"Yes sir?"

"Welch sent you that quick background check finder last week, didn't he?" I ask as I drain my drink.

He nods, "Yes sir."

"Tell Carter I need that woman," I say pointing to her. "Identified and I expect to get a background check started as soon as we find the SUV…"

"Yes sir."

"**Damn it Taylor, can't you go any faster?" I urge as he speeds through the streets of Los Angeles. **

"I apologize, sir," Taylor says as we finally see her sorry excuse for a car in the distance. "I didn't realize this was my tryout for Fast and the Furious seven."

I snort, "You are fucking hilarious."

I swear I can see him roll his eyes. "I try…. Sir, I'll catch up to her any second. What shall I do when I eventually close in the gap?"

"Stop her." He looks at me with a confused expression as I take in a deep breath. "Hit her."

His eyes widen with surprise, "Hit her car?"

"You heard me."

"Her car is too small. If I hit it, it will cause severe damage," he informs me.

"Taylor, you used to drive tanks – I think you can handle hitting a small Accord without doing much damage," I tell him.

"Your faith in my driving skills is heartwarming."

"Shut the fuck up and hit her car already," I yell at him. If any of my other employees spoke to me in this manner, I'd fire them in a heartbeat. Taylor has a purple heart; he can talk to me however he wants, as long as I get to tell him to shut the fuck up occasionally.

As I pull up the pictures of Anastasia Steele, I realize I was right on the money. Her eyes are fucking phenomenal. It is just a picture, but I already feel like she is piercing through, right to my soul. It is both unnerving and god damn sexy. I also have a confirmation that she does have a hot body. She is a professional dancer and she has booked impressive jobs over the last month.

I don't even feel us hit her car, but Taylor has already pulled into the nearest gas station. Taylor exits first and I see her exit her death trap of an automobile. She is absolutely delicious. If I don't take her back to my room tonight, I'll combust.

"Fuck… I'm assuming you have insurance?" I hear her say.

"I'll go ahead and buy you a new car," I find myself spewing out of my mouth. She spins around and the look in her eyes when she sees me could damn near kill me. She looks frustrated, but if I didn't know any better – I'd say she wants me too. "This car is shit."

She gasps, "My car is not shit…. It's a loaner."

"Did you crash your other car?" I ask.

She looks incredibly offended by my questioning. "I did, so shut up."

She is damn cute, and there are so many sides of her. "I can easily get you a safer car. You don't need to drive around in this death trap. You don't need to be driving at all."

"Fuck you. You were the one who hit me."

The more we talk, the more I want to keep talking to her, "Fair point, well made. Would you like to continue this conversation in my hotel room?" I have to have her. People have one night stands all the time. I can have one too – especially with someone this exquisite. A month in this city, I finally I've found someone worth throwing down with.

I see her eyes widen in shock, "In your hotel room? Who the fuck do you think I am?"

I look her up and down, allowing her beautiful presence to give me strength. "A knock out, who doesn't seem to have been fucked properly in a while."

"You know what, that's okay. I'm good. My car works fine," she tells me as she moves back to her car. I can't allow this to happen; she needs to go back to the hotel with me. I am shocked when I realize I would be devastated if she didn't leave with me. I move and trap her against the SUV.

"You are beautiful. From the moment you pushed those legs out of that death trap, I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you."

"You obviously haven't been in Los Angeles that long," she tells me. "There are a lot of ready and willing pussies you can chase around here."

I want to laugh at her. Has she found a female colony of women worth talking to? "No thank you. I prefer rear-ending my dates…" I joke. "Come with me…." Her name is so fucking sexy; I want to hear her say it.

"Anastasia."

I practically moan as I repeat her name. "Anastasia… I like that."

I will her to come back with me. I need her and I am starting to feel desperate for it to happen. That jackass underappreciated her. But I need her. I need to bury myself inside her. I need to show her how much I appreciate her. I want to worship her. This need to please her, is almost as necessary as breathing and if I don't get the chance, I think I fucking explode.

"Ok," she breathes. I grab her hand, taking her back to the awaiting SUV. Taylor's face is in disbelief as I help her into the backseat. When I close the door, Taylor turns to me.

"We have a preliminary background check, but we need more on her…" Taylor tells me frantically, "I don't believe this is safe."

I shake him off and join Anastasia the car. No one is going to convince me this isn't right. I don't care – I just want her.


	3. The Note

**A/N – Ok everyone, here is my official warning about lemons (there are lots of them). I am also warning you - I think I am getting better with writing lemons- they used to be REAL bad, but I know I am not the expert – so please forgive me if this is awful. I do not own FSOG – I am just using their characters for my own twisted amusement. **

**Chapter 3 – The Note**

**Ana **

** I try to control my breathing as his driver maneuvers through busy streets and the bright LA night life. **He places his hand on my knee and squeezes tight. He isn't suffocating me with our seating arrangement in the car, but he definitely isn't giving me a lot of space. I gaze his direction and his expression is smoldering_, he really wants me_.I suddenly come to the disturbing realization that I don't even know his first name.

"What's your name?" I ask quickly. He snickers and places his hand on my upper thigh. I feel responding shivers move straight to my sex.

"Christian," he replies as he softly runs his hand up my leg, "Listen, if you are nervous…."

"I'm not nervous," I tell him, "I am ready for this."

"You are?" he snickers, "You do this a lot?"

"Yes, all the time," I hear come out of my mouth. _What the fuck?_ _You don't do this all the time – quit acting like you are a seasoned professional. You've only had sex with Luca!_

"All the time?" he asks. He either thinks I am a big slut, or that I am lying through my teeth.

"Yeah," I tell him, "I am constantly fighting off the men… because they all want this." To prove my point, I motion to myself in the most unattractive way anyone has ever motioned to anything. I see a smile hit his lips, and I know he finds this amusing.

"I have no doubts, Miss Steele," he continues to tell me with that damn sexy smile of his, "So, what are your favorite positions…. How do you want me to take you, Miss Steele?"

I feel my head rush and my heart beat faster. Christian, whose last name I don't even know, is asking me how I enjoy sex while his chauffeur drives us back to his hotel. Luca never talked to me like this, we just had sex, whenever he wanted it, wherever he wanted it. To be fair, I never really objected to sex with my gorgeous Italian Ex-Boyfriend, but being asked how I like to have sex, this is new territory for me.

__Christian bridges the gap between us and his lips immediately move to my neck, working their way down. "Tell me Anastasia," he says as he slowly kisses me, "I want to please you."

_Fuck_, his words alone have me hot and bothered. This might be the hottest foreplay I have ever experienced, and he's only kissed me and told me how much he wants to please me. I can already feel how damp I am.

"Tell me baby," he whispers again. He moves to my mouth and kisses me softly on my ready and waiting lips. After a few seconds of sweet and soft pecking, his tongue breaks through and begins to explore my mouth. _Damn, he is quite the capable kisser._

"I want you in the bathtub," I breathe as his kisses move back down my neck, "My ex never liked shower or bath sex, and I have this fantasy of me, completely wet and climbing over another hot body."

Suddenly, the privacy partition moves up, and I feel Christian's smile on my neck as he lightly bites at my exposed skin. I faintly remember that Taylor has been listening to us this entire time.

"Don't worry, Taylor is discreet," he says, answering my unasked fear, "Do you have any other unfulfilled fantasies that your ex was unable to fulfill? You need all of your fantasies fulfilled, Anastasia."

"Getting me off every time," I joke without thinking. His eyes go wide and he stares me down for several seconds.

"He couldn't make you come every time?" he asks, his expression full of concern. I thought this was supposed to be a sexy game, not some prying look into my former sex life with my ex. "What about your other lovers?"

"I don't have any other lovers…. And you know how they say that you become an expert when you do something a lot – Well, I am an expert at faking orgasms."

A smirk moves across his face like the Cheshire cat as he lightly kisses me again. "Anastasia, I promise you that tonight, I will make you come every single time. We will fuck so many different ways and I will make you scream so often that you will lose your voice. I am going to make you forget that he ever left you longing… After tonight, you will have a new understanding of the word…."

Most men say this and they are full of shit. I don't know Christian very well, but I have no doubts in his capabilities to please me immensely, and I cannot fucking wait to see what my night will hold.

**We check in once we arrive, and I am in awe. **I quickly came to the conclusion early on that Christian is loaded, he is really fucking rich. The security guard should have tipped me off, but now that I am going to have sex in the "W" Hotel Penthouse, it has become very clear that I am dealing with a high roller. I am slightly embarrassed to ask him how he has made this much money, money is not something you talk about with strangers in the Steele family – even if you are about to have sex with the rich person in question, so I am keeping my mouth shut.

We walk hand in hand to the elevator, and minutes later we enter the Penthouse. The gravity of what is about to happen hits me, and I don't think I am breathing properly.Once the door to our room is shut, he snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me to him.

"I want to take this dress off," he whispers in my ear.

"Ok," I say with a gulp. He wraps his arms around me, moving me tighter, and begins unzipping my dress. Once I am free of my zipper, he moves the dress over my shoulders and lets it drop in a pool at my feet. He steps back and admires me from a distance. I am left with my bra, which is thankfully very lacy and shows the tops of my breasts, and a matching thong.

"You are exquisite…" he breathes.

"I usually add stockings," I apologize, not realizing I would be having sex tonight, "I was in a hurry."

He gulps as he gazes at my body. "Next time…"

He is looking at me like he wants to eat me alive, and I feel the pleasure from his erotic glare deep in my bones.

"What else do you want to see?" I ask him, suddenly feeling brave.

He smirks, "So brazen Miss Steele…. I hope I am rubbing off on you."

"I really wish you'd rub off on me some more."

He leans forward and wraps his arms around my chest. He fiddles with my back bra hook and whispers in my ear, "I will see these first." The bra drops and he immediately cups my breasts. I moan softly as he rolls both nipples with his expert fingers. "Your breasts…" he says as he takes in a sharp breath, "Are delectable." He moves his lips to my left nipple, rolling my other nipple, and moving his hand south.

"Oh fuck," I breathe as I take in all the sensations at once.

"I want to hear you," he breathes deeply as he switches nipples. Without warning, he swiftly picks me up and brings me to an available couch. Once I am on my back. He cups my breasts with both hands and begins working on my drenched sex with his skilled mouth. He circles my clitoris over and over, teasing me with his warm and powerful tongue.

"Fuck," I scream, "Christian…"

"Come on Ana, let me here you…. I need to hear you scream for me."

All I can see are stars as I explode violently around him. Once I come back down from my orgasm, I look up at Christian and see his eyes shining with triumph. _Yeah buddy, you mouth fucked me better than I have ever gotten it before, congratulations_. Luca didn't know shit about oral sex. Now that I am up, I notice he is completely naked, and his erection is ready and waiting for me.

"You like doing that to me, you dirty boy?"

"You have no idea," he snorts as he takes my hand, "Bath? Just like you wanted?"

"Wait… are you clean?" I ask quickly, realizing I do need to be responsible about this.

He nods, "Of course…. What about you? Are you on the pill? I really hope I don't have to wear a condom with you…"

"Yes, I am on the pill. And trust me, after I found out that my boyfriend cheated on me, I got myself tested. I am clean."

He nods, "I saw him at the nightclub."

"What?" I ask, trying to see if I heard him right.

"The accident wasn't an accident," he admits, "I saw you, saw how he treated you, and then I wanted you all for myself."

I have conflicting feelings about his little confession. He damaged my car in order to get to me –which is quite disturbing, but he did just tongue me with a passion that I have never seen in my life.

"You wanted me?" I ask, unable to hide my shock.

"I don't get…" he says with a sharp breath, "How anyone wouldn't want you… And why anyone would ever cheat on you… It's asinine."

"Take me to the bath," I say, fire flooding through my veins. He smirks as he lifts me up in his embrace. "I want to ride your cock until you scream…"

**"Oh Christian," I pant as I plant my hands in his hair. **This fantasy is turning out much better than I ever imagined. His massive cock is inside of me, and I feel him, every blessed part of him move in and out of me. He is so hard, and he feels so good. I don't have to even try to move my breasts across his chest on purpose; I am so close to him, neither of us can breathe.

"Fuck baby," he breathes as he grabs my ass, controlling my movements up and down his long, beautiful cock. The water is sloshing, and I feel as hot as fire. I am on a tight rope of pleasure and I will surely fall off any minute.

"Oh god, you are milking me hard baby… when you come, I am coming right after you," he grunts as he pounds me harder.

"Oooooh…. Oh god," I pant, getting as much of him inside of me as I can. I continue to build, moving up and down his body, touching his flushed skin wherever I can.

"What the fuck?" he breathes as I move my hands over his pecks.

"Is something wrong?" I pant.

"Do that again, rub your hands over me again," he practically screams as I slide again.

I do it again and he growls the sexiest growl I have ever heard. "Who the fuck are you?" he says as I slam into him one last time.

"Oh fuck Christian…" I scream as I lay backwards, feeling the ways of pure pleasure shiver through my body. As I spasm around him, he comes seconds later, spilling into me.

"You're like a fucking sex Martian," he says as he kisses my stomach.

I laugh, "Is that a good thing…. What was all of that about?" I sit back up and pull away from him.

He shakes his head, "That was….. I need you on my bed. I am not done with you yet, Miss Steele."

I laugh as he helps me up, "I could go another ten rounds… "

"Sex Martian," he yells as I prance into the bedroom.

**Christian **

** I have already made her come twice since we walked into the bedroom. **Right now – she is a thing of beauty. Fuck, she is always a thing of beauty. She is on all fours and facing the mirror as I take her from behind. I need mirrors in my playroom, this is fucking hot. I can see everything. I can see her breasts quivering, her ass in the air, and she is panting hard from the feeling of my cock filling her from behind.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh," she moans as I move in and out, "Christian."

"What do you want baby….?" I groan as I move harder.

"You… fucking you…."

Inspiration hits me. "Up baby," I tell her. She has been a more than willing participant all night. I haven't even told her about my lifestyle, she has been submissive to all of my requests without another word.

She moves up from her arms and I quickly place my hands on her breasts. I swiftly maneuver her so now she is sitting on me, and I am able to play with her breasts and her clit as I pound from behind. She begins to move and her moans come even louder. She is so responsive to every way I touch her and she never fails to make me harder. I could do this all night; I could be inside of her forever. Her pussy is perfect and it sheathes my dick in a warm, tight paradise.

"You tired yet?" I breathe as I nibble on her earlobe.

She moans and cries out, "No, I need you… I need more of you."

"We'll go all night," I promise her, "I don't ever want to stop."

"Fuck me Christian," she screams, "Fuck me all night."

Whatever she wants…

**Ana **

** I slowly lift my head as the sun shines through the windows. **I look around the bedroom, trying to decipher where I am. _Ana, you are sleeping at the W Hotel and got fucked last night several times by a deliciously sexy man._ I smirk to myself as I suddenly feel a hand caress my cheek. I turn completely to see Christian standing at my bed side. He is dressed in a white cotton shirt and jeans, he looks edible.

"Good morning," I squeak out.

"Good morning….," he says with a smirk that melts me instantly, "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty fucking great," I say as I sit up. I realize I am naked and I quickly cover myself up out of habit.

He laughs, "No need, I think I've seen you naked once or twice."

"Or a whole night," I correct him as I walk around, trying to find my clothes.

"I had the liberty of having Taylor find you a new pair of clothes. So you don't have to do the walk of shame in the same clothes you left with me in," he explains as he points to a stack of clothes on an open chair.

"How sweet of you," I say as I walk over and get changed. He bought me a blue sundress and a pair of relaxed brown sandals. As I really begin to move, I feel how sore I am. I actually like this type of sore. It reminds me that I came around five hundred times last night, my personal best.

Once I am dressed, he hands me a cup of coffee. I would prefer tea, but I don't complain.

"Thank you…. For everything."

He smiles brightly, "You're very welcome."

"I should probably get home soon…. I have dance class later."

He snickers, "I have never fucked a dancer before…. I think I finally understand what everyone is talking about."

"What do you mean…?" I ask as I take a seat across from him in the dining room.

"You can stretch really far… I did things with you last night that I have never done before." I flush when I remember exactly what he is talking about. "I want to see you again," he blurts out after a moment.

My eyes go wide, "But this was just…"

"I know what this was… but I didn't expect that to be this good. I need you every night."

I feel the air leave my lungs. Last night was explosive; it was like I was in another world. "Ok…"

"Ok, what?" he asks.

"Ok…" I say with a contented sigh, "I definitely want to see you again."

**Luca **

**After Nik and I spent the morning at the gym, I found a note attached to my door with my name scribbled on it. **

"What the hell?" I grumble as I pass it to Nik.

"Maybe Ana wrote you a "let's get back together" note?" Nik jokes as he begins opening the seal. I miss my girlfriend, but I am not delusional. I know Anastasia won't wake up one morning, and be madly in love with me again. It would make my life easier, but I am trying to stay realistic.

"I don't know," I tell Nik as I grab the letter back from my brother. I quickly shut the door behind me and head for the kitchen. I start the coffee, and open the note.

"Dude, what the hell?" Nik screams as my mug crashes on the floor. I don't remember me even pushing it off the ledge. I just cannot believe what I am seeing.

_"Last night, I fucked your girl. I fucked her with my tongue, I fucked her with my hands, and she fucked me while riding my cock. I fucked her as she was on all fours, screaming my name. I fucked her while looking into those perfect blue eyes and as her full breasts touched my chest. I want to make something pain stakingly clear to you, you disgusting piece of goat shit - that will be the last time you fuck another woman behind her back. You will be the last man to treat her like shit. She is mine now, and I promise to continue to fuck her until she forgets you ever existed."_

"Bro, what is it?" Nik asks, voice full of concern, "You look like you saw a ghost."

"You got money on you?" I ask Nik, unable to control my emotions, "I want to see if I can bribe the security guard…. I need to see the surveillance tapes. I am going to find the fucker who wrote this note…. And I will kill him."


	4. He Earned It

**A/N – WOW! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews for my last chapter! Since you loved the lemons so much, I might be inclined to write you more in the future :) Thank you again! It means so much…. Especially when people tell me they are now encouraged to go bang their significant other after reading my last chapter…. I am happy to know that I have inspired such action. Lol. **

**I don't own FSOG! Please continue to tell me what you think! You guys are great!**

**Chapter 4 – He earned it **

**Christian **

**I never expected for this to happen**. When I brought Anastasia back to my hotel, I knew I wanted her, but I never thought these residual feelings would be this intense. Last night was fucking unbelievable, my body is still buzzing with need for her. I have never experienced that sort of connection with anyone, and I don't want this to end. If I could, I would lock her up in my hotel room and never let her out.

As I walk her downstairs to Taylor, he nods discreetly in my direction and I know he sent the note. As she slept, a lot went through my head, things that I need to speak with my psychiatrist about, but one fact became very clear – she needs to be protected. After that douchebag broke her heart, this perfect, sexy angel needs me as much as I need her. She needs someone to treat her well, and worship her on a daily basis. I can't tell her this is how I feel, it is too soon for me to profess my burgeoning love for her, but I need to stake my claim. She is mine, and no Italian fucker will stand in my way.

She looks up at me with that smile that could break anyone's heart. "So as for us seeing each other again…."

Shit, does she not want to see me again? She told me she did, how could that change in a five minute time span?

"Yes?" I gulp.

She sighs, "How quickly did you want to see me again?"

As soon as fucking possible. "Dinner tonight?"

"Tonight?" she asks, her eyes filled with surprise.

"Is that too soon?" I ask, hoping she doesn't regret seeing me.

"No…. I want to see you tonight. I just have class and then an audition; it won't be till eight before I can come by," she tells me.

"That's fine," I say as I caress her cheek. She leans into my touch, and smiles sweetly.

"I can't wait to see you again Christian," she replies. Her voice is sexy and soft, it almost does me in.

"Get in that car before I drag you back upstairs," I say as I lean in for a kiss. The kiss is soft and sweet, and it will haunt me until I am able to kiss her again. She smirks when she finally pulls away.

"I don't have your number," she informs me with a pout.

I can't help but kiss her sweet pout, "I took the liberty of doing that while you were asleep last night."

She nods, "Perfect. I'll call you."

She turns to walk off and my heart is pounding inside of my chest. She is beautiful and exquisite, and I cannot believe she wants to see me again. Terror quickly hits me, _she doesn't know the real me._ If we ever get far enough for her to figure all of me out, she'll run for the hills. This may fade anyway, and she'll probably be gone in a month's time. I might as well get as much of her as I can

The SUV slowly backs out and I quickly move to her door. Taylor stops and I open it. She launches herself at me and I know she had the same idea. She wraps her left leg around my waist, holds my body tight against hers, and practically fucks my mouth as we our lost in each other, _she is so fucking flexible_. Her hands run through my hair, tugging at the follicles as she slams her lips to mine. I can feel myself getting harder from the angle she has positioned herself in. If we keep this going, we'll be fucking each other in the backseat, and I know Taylor doesn't want to see that. I will myself off her and come back to reality.

"Until next time Anastasia," I pant as I kiss her on the forehead. I shut the door and try to find my breath and my rationality – if Taylor hadn't been there, I would have fucked her in the middle of a parking lot. Just one night, and this one has already put me at war with myself. Keep my control, or keep her. Right now, she is winning by a long shot.

**Anastasia **

** As I walk into my apartment building, I remember that I have not checked my cell phone since last night. **_Shit,_ I have twenty seven text messages and four missed called. Two of the missed calls were from Chelsea, one from Brian, the last from Luca. The text messages vary in their messages. The ones from my mother are pretty normal, but I get nervous when I read Chelsea's – we live together and I have no doubt that she has already filed a missing person's report on me. I decide to hurry into our apartment in hopes to let her know I am fine quickly.

When I walk in, she is eating breakfast and her eyes lighten with shock at my appearance.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chelsea snaps when I throw my purse down.

"Chelsea, I am so sorry for not calling," I tell her, trying to evade answering where I've been.

"We have a system, this is Los Angeles, and we call each other if we aren't coming home…" she tells me as she sets her bowl down, "Where were you last night?"

"I hope you didn't file a missing person's report," I reply as I slide my purse into my bedroom, "Or call my mother."

"Stop changing the subject Ana," she practically screams at me, "The last time no one could reach you – the cops found your car flipped over with you inside of it. So I think you should have the decency to tell me where the hell you were last night and why you couldn't pick up your phone and call me."

I feel instantly guilty. She is right, the last time no one could reach me - I was in a car accident. It scared the shit out of Chelsea, and Brian, and my mother. "….I'm sorry Chelsea," I tell her softly, "I didn't think."

"I didn't call your mother because I didn't want to freak her out more, she's been through a lot already," Chelsea tells me, "Kate eventually came by, I told her what happened and we went looking for you."

"Jesus, Chelsea, I'm sorry."

"We found your car," Chelsea continues, "but some man was towing it."

"Somebody was towing my car?" I blurt out.

"But it was weird," Chelsea continues on, "He was wearing a suit and he said that you were with his employer and to not worry, he'll take care of your car… Can you explain to me what the FUCK that means?"

I roll my eyes, like hell Christian is going to take care of my car. _Whatever._

"Have I seen that dress before?" Chelsea suddenly asks, "Where the hell were you?" Thankfully, Chelsea's mood is now more humorous then angry. After my car accident, I hate that my family and best friend worries about me like this. I hate that I worried her over nothing. Hopefully my news will distract her.

"I…. um…. Met somebody…"

Her eyes go wide, "Met somebody." I tell her how I met Christian and her jaw is on the floor.

"So what happened next?" she asks

"He took me back to his hotel room, and well…."

"You had sex with him?" she hisses.

"Several times…. In several different positions…"

She gasps, "I have never been more proud of you than I am right now…"

"I had sex with a stranger and you're proud?"

"I trust you not to go home with the uni-bomber," Chelsea jokes, "How was the sex….?"

"Really fucking hot," I tell her as she cackles.

"You're an adult who just got herself hot sex after her ex-boyfriend was a complete shit, I think you're good," she says as she places the bowl in the sink, "Good for you."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to see him again?" she asks as I nod.

"Tonight after the audition for Nik's company. We made plans and then two minutes later I practically humped him in the parking lot."

She laughs, "I will never stop my best friend from getting hot sex. By the way, I am surprised you're still trying out for Nik's company…. Especially since he has talked shit about you after you broke up with Luca."

Luca's brother Nik and I have had a rocky relationship from the beginning. Nik only ever put up with me because Luca loved me and Brian was my brother. Now that I haven't taken Luca back, Nik thinks I am a raging bitch. I am all for family support and I am glad that Luca has Nik, but Nik is a complete asshole and really fucking vindictive.

"Nik knows I am the best," I tell her as I take off my sandals, "We have family history… I am good at what I do and Brian is forcing him to let me try out."

She looks at me with a broad smile as I carefully sit down on the sofa. "Are you sore?" I smirk up at her as she cackles, "And he bought you that dress… so all I've gotta do is break when I see an SVU behind me?"

"Maybe there is a deal that I wasn't informed of," I say as I flip on the TV, "Get in one major car accident, and the second one will come with hot sex and a new outfit…."

"What a wonderful world we live in," Chelsea says with a hearty laugh.

Pounding immediately comes from the front door and Chelsea jumps up to get it. "You stay there…. Obviously, you were very busy last night."

When Chelsea looks through the peep hole, she sighs. "You aren't going to like this," She tells me as she opens the door. Luca and Nik enter and Luca moves straight for me.

"Ana, where were you last night?" Luca asks nervously. Chelsea closes the door behind them and looks just as confused.

"I don't think that's any of your business anymore."

"Ana, don't do this. Not now," Luca says, voice full of concern, "Tell me where you were…"

"It is none of your damn business Luca," I bark at him, "Why are you guys here?"

Luca turns to Nik and Nik groans. "Just show her the note already."

"What note?" I ask as Luca reaches into his pocket. He hands it to me, and I can tell he is trying to touch my hand as he passes it off. 

Luca describes the note to Chelsea as I read it to myself. I am in shock. I have no words for what I am reading. What Christian has done, this is completely unexpected. What we had was supposed to be a one night, maybe longer. It seems to me that this means more.

_She is mine now, and I promise to continue to fuck her until she forgets you ever existed. _What is he trying to say? Does he really mean it, I am his now? Do I want to be his?

I look up at Luca, and I have never seen him like this. He is trying to seem macho, like he is ready to kill whoever sent him this note, nut… he's nervous. He isn't confident, and I know he isn't used to feeling like this. The thought makes me smile, the bitch part of me wants to reduce Luca what I was reduced to when I found out about Nicole – nothing.

In my haze, I didn't realize Luca had stopped talking about the note, and I didn't realize Chelsea was so focused on the television screen. Of course, Luca is focused on me.

"That man is loaded," Chelsea say with a head shake, "He is also fine as hell, and he has been in LA all this month and nobody has even seen."

"Who?" I ask, moving my eyes to the television.

If I had been drinking water, I would have very grossly catapulted it across the room. Christian's face is plastered across my television screen, and he looks just as delectable as he did last night. The news is reporting that he acquired a chain of clubs in the Los Angeles area, including the club we were at last night.

"Christian Grey," Chelsea says with a sigh, "He is worth billions."

"Shit," I hiss, "Billions?"

"You ok?" Luca asks as he tries to hold my hand. I move away from him, and stumble to my bedroom.

"Are you ok?" Chelsea asks as I turn to meet her eyes.

I try to have one of our famous telepathic conversations, motioning to the television. I mentioned that the guy from last night's name was Christian, and I am hoping she puts it together so I don't have to mention this in front of Luca. She doesn't get it so I give up and walk into my bedroom. I slump down to the floor and text Christian.

_When were you going to tell me you were a billionaire? – A_

I place my phone on the ground and set my head on my door. I have so much running around in my head right now. After that note, I feel like I should be mad or creeped out. It seems like such a huge line to cross so early on. He doesn't know Luca, he hardly even knows me.

The other part of my brain is completely turned on. I am wet and I am aching for him after reading that dumb note. He stuck up for me, he threatened someone who hurt me, and he has promised further harm if he continues to hurt me. He has begun a pissing contest with Luca over me.

I wish I had more of this. I wish I had more people on my side. Yes, I have had great support since my car accident, but I don't feel understood anymore. Everywhere I look, someone is questioning a move I have made. My own brother can't even look beyond his twenty year friendship with Luca to stand up for me. No one understands why I am not my old self anymore. Can't they see how badly I have been ripped apart? I am in shreds, lying on the floor, and no one understands why I can't just piece myself back together.

"ANA!" Chelsea screams, "Luca and Nik are gone… and holy shit – that Christian is YOUR CHRISITAN, ISN'T HE? YOU HAD SEX WITH A BILLIONAIRE!" I want to laugh at her. My best friend is a space cadet. "Oh… by the way," she says after I confirm her suspicion about Christian, "Nik said that we need to get to the audition around six…."

"Thank you," I respond when I get another buzz on my cell phone.

"_Sorry, that was something I've been meaning to tell you…" – C_

**Chelsea is typically my "audition" buddy and since I am currently car-less, I am thankful she is willing to drive us. **

"So you are more than welcome to take my car to Christian's," Chelsea tells me, "Brian has already offered to pick me up after the audition. I didn't tell him why… I am sure your brother wouldn't want to hear that you need to borrow my car you can go off and fuck a billionaire."

"I am sure he wouldn't care."

"Ok, stop it. Your brother loves you," she admonishes me.

"He just loves Luca more…"

"Stop it, but really - I have a legit question for you," Chelsea says nervously, "I think I am addicted to giving blow jobs…"

This time, I am drinking water and I spit it across the front window. "What did you just say to me?"

"I need to stop. I have a mouth that just won't quit."

"Who have you given blow jobs to?" I ask in shock, "And please Chelsea, we live in LA – don't go around just announcing that."

"I know Ana…." She says with her guilty tone, "I am not a BJ slut, but when I get frisky – that's what gets me off…"

"Jesus, you're a mess."

"Ana…" she says as she parks outside the studio, "I have to tell you something…."

"What?"

She takes in a deep breath, "Last night…. I kind of… maybe…"

She is talking about blow jobs and what happened last night. I can't help but suspect. "Did you blow my brother or something?" I joke as her eyes go wide.

"Yes…"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

"YOU KNOW I AM IN LOVE WITH YOUR BROTHER!" She screams back at me.

"YOU GAVE MY BROTHER A BLOWJOB," I scream, "… And then you TOLD ME ABOUT IT."

"I want to be honest with you, you're my best friend."

"I need to get out of this fucking car," I scream as I play with her door locks.

"Ana, you have to manually click the lock up, then open the door," she tries to tell me calmly.

"I hate you and your stupid space car," I scream at her as I finally get the fucker opened.

"I've tried to get Brian interested in me for months…" she tries to explain, "He's still on again off again with that Tiffany slut."

I hate Tiffany, if I am being honest – I'd much prefer my best friend dating my brother over Tiffany Adkins, but still. "Don't tell me about your dick sucking addiction, and then tell me you used it on my brother the night prior."

"Sorry," she says sympathetically as we walk into the dance studio, "You know I have poor social skills."

I snort, "That's why I love you."

"So you've never?"

"Once or twice," I tell her, "But it's not my favorite sexual activity so I only do it for good behavior. Only when they have really earned it…"

As we enter the studio, and try to move up the steps to the second floor, Luca quickly jogs down the stairs to meet us.

"Um…. The audition is canceled," Luca tells us as he tries to get us out the door.

"Your brother told me just a few hours ago that this would be at six," Chelsea reminds him, "What the hell is going on?"

When I see her tall, curvy frame stand at the top of the stairs, I feel my blood run cold. She is sneering at the pair of us, and it takes all of me not to run upstairs and beat her down.

"Anastasia," she smirks, her green eyes full of over confidence.

"Nicole," I say as I glare at Luca. He looks completely thrown off guard, and mortified that Nicole is here. Obviously, Nik invited her. Nicole, obviously a very talented dancer, would naturally be someone Nik would call in a heartbeat for an audition in his new company. Obviously, it was ridiculous for me to even show up. Instead of being professional, and not letting personal vendettas rule logical thinking – Nik went right for the jugular.

"Luca told me that you JUST found out about him and me," she sneers as she moves down the steps, "We even fucked in Luca's bed while you two were living together, and I figured you would have found out then, but most girls are pretty clueless."

"I guess it is hard for me to think like a whore, when I am not a whore," I fire back. Chelsea looks impressed with my quick wit.

"Or you are delusional…. When you got back together a few months back, even then you had no idea he was sexting me…"

That's it, I am done. I storm out of the studio with Chelsea at my heels. Nicole probably is filled with satisfaction that I didn't stay and try to fight further. I am done fighting, and I am done dealing with this bullshit. I need Christian.

**Christian **

** I got a text message from Ana saying that she would be at my hotel earlier than expected. **I am quite surprised, but very glad to see her earlier than I was supposed to. We need to talk about what she learned today about me - she knows that I am a billionaire, and she knows that I wrote the note to Luca. She could take both pieces of information in any way possible.

She enters my room, and I realize she is still wearing what she must have worn to her audition. Her body looks incredible, and I am already picturing how I will pry the articles of clothing off her body. When she reaches me, she looks me up and down and I can see that she is seconds from crying.

"Ana, I am sorry for not telling you about my money…. And I am sorry for the note, if you're mad about it. If you aren't mad then I am definitely not sorry."

She starts laughing through her tears and I softly run my thumbs across her cheeks to wipe them away.

"Thank you…" she whispers as she lightly kisses me on the lips. I try to deepen the kiss, but she immediately moves down to her knees. She fiddles with my belt and begins unzipping my pants. My dick is out and in her hands without me able to put a coherent thought together.

"Ana…."

"Thank you," she whispers before she puts her soft lips on my cock and begins to suck.


	5. What a difference five years can make

**A/N – Sorry for the late update! Life has been busy, and I also have another story on my plate right now. I am hoping to update much more since I have a week off, but I'm not making any promises. Also, there are more lemons in this chapter… enjoy! I don't own FSOG!**

**Chapter 5 – What a difference five years can make**

**Ana**

** "Luca, hands off," I tell him as I take his hand off my thigh.**

He snickers, "I can't help myself…. You're so beautiful." He moves his lips to my ear and I yelp from the contact. He is practically wrapped around me, and I know the entire reception is watching us.

"We are at your sister's wedding," I remind him. He has been so "handsy" lately, he wasn't like this the first time. We never were this touchy feely and sexual our first go-around. We had sex, but we were so young and inexperienced. He was terrible in the sack five years ago, and he has thankfully improved considerably since then - what a difference five years can make

"It's not my fault you're looking so damn beautiful this evening," he says as he lays another kiss on my neck.

"Please stop," I hear come from behind our table.

We both turn and Luca's beautiful older sister Agata is pouting at us. She looks just like Luca with her dark coloring, impeccable bone structure, and big hazel eyes. She is voluptuous and always will tell anyone who will listen that "this is what real Italian women look like."

She has been with Clark Harris for as long as I can remember, and today they finally made it official. I designed her wedding dress and I can't help but admire my handiwork. The long, white flowy gown gives the modesty she wanted, but the lace fitted bodice adds a dash of sex that just screams Agata.

"Sorry Agata," I tell her, "You look amazing."

"That's because I had a kick ass dress designer," she says as she nods toward me, "You really did a good job on my dress, I could never thank you enough. You'll make such a great addition to our family."

I smile as I feel Luca tense beside me. When I catch his expression, I realize he is giving his sister the death glare. Is the idea of me joining this family such a terrible idea that he needs to scowl like that at Agata? "What just happened?"

Luca and Agata exchange looks and Agata finally shakes him off. "Nothing Ana," she says to me while re-applying her smile, "I have more guests to greet. Bye love birds…"

I turn to Luca and he shakes his head. "Ignore her. I want to take you home."

I snort, "Just jump right to it…"

"I want to get you back to our apartment…"

"My apartment…" I remind him.

"Don't act like I don't pay rent," he gripes back, "And I want to get you naked…. Sound like a plan?"

"Perfect plan," I purr, "Just let me pee first."

"Damn, you're so hot…" he growls as I laugh.

I skip off to the bathroom and quickly find a stall. After I finish and while I am washing my hands, I notice another woman in the bathroom with me. I've seen her before; she's friends with Luca's brother Nik. I smile, and she smiles back with a bit of bitterness lacing her features. She is a tall brunette and her tanned breasts are hanging out of her small golden dress. This is the type of bitch Nik hangs out with, tan and fake. She looks more suitable for a club and not a wedding. I feel immediately insecure around her. Even though I know I shouldn't, I hate how good she looks and how much I look like Zoey Deschanel. I obviously didn't get the "slut" memo.

"You are Anastasia?" she asks me, "Right…" I nod and she sneers. "You and Luca are so cute together," she tells me, emphasizing the word cute.

"Thanks…"

She smiles condescendingly, "But you know it's not going to last, right?"

My eyebrows turn up, "Excuse me…"

"Luca is into girls with a little more…." She says, pretending to search for the right word, "Flavor."

Alright, I have had enough of this bitch. Just because my boobs aren't hanging out the front of my dress doesn't mean I can't play hardball.

"I've known Luca my entire life, so don't act like you know what he needs and I don't…"

She laughs, "Listen, you're really sweet and I've seen you dance – you are good, very talented. But you're too nice for a guy like him and really… you look like you get dressed by little birdies in the morning."

"Hey," I step back, "I haven't gotten dressed by little birdies since I was five…"

She rolls her eyes, "It's never going to work…"

"Who the fuck are you to say something like that to me…"

She laughs loudly and then suddenly gets serious. "I fucked Luca… that's how I know."

I blanch at her words, but try my best to shake it off. "He could do whatever he wanted while we were a part. I am not the morality police. Even when he obviously was doing things that are quite stupid and skanky."

"While you were apart," she says to herself, "That's cute that you think that…"

As she exits, I feel the heat rise to my face, and tears begin to bust out of my eyes. I wipe them back as I grab my purse. I avoid the ballroom where the reception is being held, and make a b-line for my car. I send Luca a text before I pull out of my space.

_The slut in the golden dress will be able to explain to you why I left…_

I throw my phone back down on the car seat next to me and I have to constantly wipe my eyes so I am able to see. I am so upset, and frustrated, and alone, that I pray that I am able make it home in one piece.

**Ana **

** I am doing everything in my power to make him come. **I am sucking and licking and using my fingers, anything to get that reaction out of him. I am not an expert at blowjobs, Luca would get them once every full moon, but I want him to love this. I need him to understand what he did for me, and how much I want to pay him back.

"Ana…" he pants, "I don't want to come standing up…" _Whatever you want baby…_

I quickly stand up and grab ahold of his large shoulders. I move him quickly to his bed and push him down. He falls with a flop and a devilish grin spreads across his face. I move my lips back to his cock, and continue my efforts.

"I want you naked…" he says hoarsely, "I want you sucking my cock completely naked."

I sit up and smile as I begin removing my tank top. I wish I had a sexier sports bra, but thankfully it will be on the floor with my tank top very soon.

"Slower…" he says, voice still hoarse and eyes so hungry.

"I hate this sports bra…" I mutter to myself. He snickers as it falls to the floor.

"I like it better off…" he replies, causing me to smile. I move to my shorts, quickly shimmying out of them and my panties and throwing them into the stack. He motions for me to return to him.

"Bring that beautiful ass over here," he says, sitting up on his elbows, "I want to give you what you've given me…"

I shake my head adamantly, "No… let me do this."

"God damn, you're perfect," he sighs, "As you wish…"

I crawl back over him and move to my place at his cock. I return my lips and continue to suck as he writhes loudly under me.

"Suck me harder Ana," he pants, "Make me come." I double my efforts, my sex so wet from the noises and the panting coming from the Greek God I am sucking off. "Oh fuck, I'm going to come," he growls as I bare my teeth, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He comes loudly and wetly and I try to take all of him as he finishes.

When he is done he sits up and smirks at me. "Ok, what the hell was that for…"

I don't want to talk right now. I am aching for him after that, and I need him again. I move across his body and begin unbuttoning his shirt.

"No talking, I need more," I announce.

I begin leaving long languid kisses across his abs and pecs, nibbling on his soft skin. His skin is silky and smooth, and the taste of him is intoxicating, I could do this all day. I suddenly notice his body tense the longer I continue, and I look up at him with a questioning gaze. His face doesn't read comfortable, but he isn't complaining. He seems to be at war with himself, and doesn't want to let on what is going on inside his head.

In this light, I have a better look at his chest. I notice several small scars that fill the top of his chest and shoulders and I think I have put together why he is so uncomfortable with this.

"Don't…" he says softly, "Just continue doing what you were doing…"

"Christian?" I ask, so very confused, "You are visibly uncomfortable with what I am doing…"

"I am getting over it…"

"Getting over what?" I ask in frustration. He sighs deeply and leans up to kiss me on my lips.

"Please, just… please Ana…"

"I don't want to hurt you," I tell him, tears running down my eyes, "I want to show how thankful I am for what you did – I don't want to hurt you."

His expression softens as he caresses my face. He softly wipes the tears from my eyes as he kisses my temple. "Thank me for what…" I shake my head, unable to put the words together. "Thank me for what, Ana…"

"The note," I answer him.

"What about the note?" he asks softly, still wiping my tears away, "After I wrote it, I was instantly terrified that it would make you mad."

"Mad?"

He laughs admonishingly, "We barely know each other… I don't do this much, and I thought I crossed some line that I'd never be able to recover from."

After reading the written pissing contest with my ex, I didn't expect this reaction. Being insecure wasn't something I ever expected from a billionaire, and especially after I read that note. As he looks up at me with the sweetest expression, I try to hold it together. I could lie on top of him and gaze into those eyes all night. I lean over him and leave him a small kiss on his neck and another on his lips.

"You fucked me five ways to Sunday… I think lines have already been crossed."

He snorts, "Be serious Anastasia."

I sigh contently, "We barely know each other… and you did what people my whole life couldn't do…"

"And what was that…" he asks.

"Give me exactly what I needed," I tell him.

He sighs nervously, "… well if we are on the topic of giving each other exactly what we need. I want to try something."

I don't know what he is asking me, but as I move my lips to his scars, he nods adamantly. After his pained expression earlier,_ is he really asking me to do this?_ I test him as I lean down and kiss the first one, feeling the damaged skin under my lips. His heart is beating hard, and I am almost tempted to stop this.

"You can tell me -"

"Keep going Ana," he interrupts me, need filled in his voice. My heart breaks as I move on to the next scar. I kiss it softly, and a strangled moan exits his lips. I stop and his eyes urge me on. I continue to quickly kiss each new scar, all the while wondering what happened to him. Who the hell would do this to him? Who would hurt him like this? My heart breaks as I try not to think too hard about the possibilities.

I don't have any more time to think because suddenly he is moving me off of his body and he quickly pulls his pants all the way off. The next thing I know, I am hovering over his erection and sinking on to him.

"Ride me baby," he breathes as I move up and down, feeling the pleasure surge through me, "I want you to ride me."

I groan as I move, enjoying the feel of him under me. He suddenly sits up and we are face to face. My naked chest bumps his, and I attack his mouth violently with mine as we move.

"Oh god, you feel so good," I breathe out as I move faster.

"No baby," he pants, "Slowly… I want you to feel me, all of me." His words spur me on to groan louder as I continue to ride him. I am lost in the sensation of him biting at my mouth, and his hard cock deep inside of me.

"You feel… god, so good," I cry out as we begin picking up our speed.

When I look into his eyes, it finally hits me that this isn't just a one night stand. We crossed that barrier in a twenty-four hour time period, that is over. What we have is beyond my control, beyond my comprehension. I can't label it but I know that what we have, I won't be able to just walk away from. It will be either for life, or it will kill me. As scary as that feels, with him I cannot help but take that risk.

**Christian **

** What the hell happened last night? **I called Flynn yesterday to get his advice on this new arrival into my life, this one night stand that is feeling less like a one night stand by the minute. He told me to try new things with her, get adventurous, words I never expected to hear from John Flynn's mouth. Last night, it was like a whole different person took over my body. As she was vulnerable and naked and on top of me, I couldn't help but follow suit, and allow myself to be vulnerable with her. In the moment, I had no control over anything. I've let her touch my chest, and now I've let her kiss my scars. My mind can't even comprehend how I let that happened, and why it felt good when she did it.

I walk out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. When I enter my bedroom, I realize she is missing from my bed. _Shit_, she better not be gone. I quickly towel off and throw on a pair of shorts. I search my penthouse, searching every room.

When I see her sitting by the balcony pool, her tablet in her lap and phone to her ear – I feel much better. I feel my dick twitch when I see her in one of my button ups, her hair adorably up in a bun, and her long legs splashing in the water gently. She has perfect legs; they are especially perfect when they are wrapped around me. She is really fucking beautiful.

I abandon my thoughts and enter the balcony. "Brian, stop it. Quit apologizing, you know I love you…"

Who the fuck is Brian? He better be gay or I'll kill him. I don't care who it is… I have good lawyers.

Then it hits me, and I remember her complete background check. She has a twin brother named Brian. The fact that she is a twin boggles my mind. She seems pretty one of a kind to me. I also found out from her complete background check that she was involved in a pretty serious car wreck only a few months back, something I need to bring up with her in the future.

"It's fine… I'm ok. Am I at Chelsea's?" she says as she looks up at me, "No, I'm not at Chelsea's…"

I lean over and kiss her lightly on the lips. I mouth "good morning" and she repeats it back. "I'm sort of seeing someone," she tells her brother, "And no, you don't know him."

She smiles at me and I have to have her. I place her tablet on one of the chairs, and I pull down my shorts. Her eyes go wide when she understands my intentions.

"I think you'd like him," she tells Brian, still eyeing my package. "Yeah, douchebag knows about him… I'm so done… moving on completely."

"Hell yeah you're moving on," I whisper in her ear as she stifles a giggle.

I gently lean over and unbutton my shirt, and she moves so I can easily pull it over her shoulders. I cup her breasts and her nipples instantly become erect in my hands. I lean down and gently pick her up. She giggles slightly as she wraps those beautiful legs around my waist.

"Nothing…" she tells Brian mid conversation. I carry her into the pool, careful not to get her phone wet. When I leave kisses on her neck, she understands what is coming next.

"Brian…. I need to go. Something has suddenly come up…"

"Oh baby," I say as she miraculously throws the phone into an open lawn chair, "You are right about that…"


	6. Define the Relationship

**A/N – Wow, you guys are the best. Thank you so much for your reviews! I love them! Please continue to be awesome and send more… lol. I am a proud review whore. And Effy10 – thank you for your wonderful nickname suggestion that you may see in this chapter. **

**I don't own FSOG. This chapter involves a lemon that I have been informed to attach a warning to – do not try this at home. ;)**

**Chapter 6 – Define the Relationship **

**Ana **

** "Ana…" I hear a voice call for me, "Welcome back Ana…"**

I pry my eyes open and find a nurse standing over me. The room is bright and I feel pain radiate through every limb. _What the hell happened to me?_ I feel a tug on my left and my mother's face enters my vision. I scan the room to find my brother on my right and my father standing right behind him.

"Daddy?" I choke out.

His smile softens, "Hey baby girl… "

"Holy hell," I mutter, "What happened to me… why are you here Dad?"

He moves closer to me, and holds on to my hand. "Baby girl, you were in an accident… you were found and brought here to the hospital."

I scan the room, and my eyes fall on Luca. He is sitting across the room in a chair, his dress shirt sleeves rolled up, and his eyes full of concern.

"Have I been asleep long?" I ask; my voice still hoarse. They all look at each other and then finally Brian speaks.

"A week…"

"A week?" I ask, trying to remember what I might have missed in a week, "Holy fuck."

"Anastasia," my mother admonishes me while I hear a snicker from my Dad.

"Ana," the nurse finally speaks up, "You will be a little groggy for a while. Don't worry dear, it is normal… I know this is quite a shock for you. Excuse me while I get the doctor so we can move forward with your examination."

The nurse leaves and I close my eyes and try to take a deep breath. I feel a sharp pain slam into my side and I try not to cry from the pain. Luca gets up from the couch he is occupying and moves next to my mother.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You were coming back from Agata's wedding, and you were hit by an oncoming vehicle," Brian tells me.

"Shit…" I breathe as I take in another deep breath. _It hurts so fucking much to breathe, are my ribs broken?_ Then suddenly, the memories of Agata's wedding become painstakingly clear.

I look up at Luca and he sees that I understand. "Ana…"

"Get out," I bark at him.

My parents look immediately at Luca, and I feel the desperation in his eyes.

"Please, I can explain," he pleads, "Don't do this…"

"I didn't do anything… you did it."

"What the hell is going on?" Brian asks, looking like he is ready to fight his best friend.

"It's just a misunderstanding," Luca tries to tell my brother.

I can't think, I can barely breathe – I want him out. "Get out," I choke out, "Get out."

"Ana it was a mistake," he pleads. I swear I can see a tear running down his cheek. "It was a fucking mistake… I was a dumbass nineteen year old, I've changed. I promise, I'm different – you've made me different."

"Get out Luca…" I tell him, stifled by my weak voice.

"Luca… get out," my Dad says, stepping up for me, "I don't know what happened, but I don't need to know. If my daughter wants you gone – I'd gladly throw you out on your ass with no explanation."

"Mr. Steele," Luca pleads.

"GET OUT LUCA," Dad screams and practically pushes him out of my hospital room. I try to cry, but it hurts too much. Mom snuggles up to my side and then I realize my arm is broken.

"Mom…. How bad is it?"

She sighs, "You'll have a lot of rehab, but you'll be fine baby – I'm here."

Brian and Mom take each of my sides, and I surrender myself to my grief. _How did I possibly lose everything in a week?_

**Christian**

** Fuck, she is flexible.** Her arms are wrapped around my neck and her legs are on my shoulders while I hold on to her ass and drive into her. I have had flexible subs, but I have never had anyone this flexible. Half of what is making me hard is the look of her right now. She's hanging off my dick while the water glistens off her fan-fucking-tastic body. She is moaning loudly and she seems like she is going to explode from every drive I nail into her.

Whenever we fuck, I feel the desperation in the movements. That if we don't fuck right here, right now – we both will lose our minds with need. We need each other desperately and I've never had that. It makes everything so much more intense, and so fucking mind blowing.

She somehow manages to climb off me just as I am about to come and moves to the edge of the pool. She spreads her arms across the concrete, her perfect ass in the air. "I liked when you took me like this the other night," she says with an adorable smirk.

"Oh baby," I sigh as I position myself behind her, "I'd like this with one slight modification." Before I take her from behind, I bring her back to my front and clutch her beautiful breasts.

"Oooooh," she groans as I play with her nipples, "I like that too."

I begin moving in and out of her soft center as she lays her head on my shoulder. I love touching her, unleashing my hands on every part of her body and my lips to every space of her bare skin. Seeing her lost and turned on just from my touch does things to me that I can't describe. I continue to thrust, relishing in every groan and moan she makes. When she starts moving back on my cock, matching my thrusts with her own, I know it is only a matter of time before I am a goner.

"Oh fuck Ana, keep doing that baby…" I whisper into her ear as she makes a responding grunt of her own. With a few more thrusts, I feel her orgasm over power her and it sends me off, coming hard inside of her.

"Fuck Christian," she breathes as I pull out of her. As our heart beats calm, we float and I hold her as we relax after the powerful orgasm that we both experienced.

"That was so good," I tell her as I leave a kiss on her temple.

"Hmmmhmmmm…" she dreamily murmurs.

"You don't have to run off quite yet? Do you?"

She looks up at me and grins, "Last I checked, it's about nine or so… I have to leave around noon…. So no, I think I'm good."

**Ana**

** "I cannot believe you have a twin," he tells me as we cuddle by the pool in a lawn chair, "That just boggles my mind…"**

I laugh as he runs his hands up and down my back. I love the feeling of his skin on mine. Even though we are in a private pool, we decided to get semi-descent. He is wearing his hot, ass hugging shorts, and I am wearing a new white lacy thong and matching bra. When I asked him how he knew my size and how he purchased these items so quickly, he just shrugged innocently.

"Brian's ok…. We fight a lot because we are the exact opposite."

"Why was he apologizing to you earlier?" he asks as he kisses me on the top of my head.

I snort, "I've been part of this group. It involves Luca's family and my family. We've all been best friends out entire lives. And so when Luca and I split, Brian didn't quite get over it like he should have. They remained friends, but after what Nik pulled last night, he declared he was done with them."

He sighs, "It's good that he finally acknowledged that he was in the wrong in trusting Lucasshole after what he did to you. I'd have to kick his ass if he didn't apologize."

"Lucaasshole?" I ask as he laughs.

"You like my new nickname for the douche?"

"I do…"

We lay in silence a little longer, enjoying being wrapped around each other. He takes in a breath that seems rather anxious and I have a strong feeling he is about to ask me something very serious.

"I want to buy you a car…"

I immediately push away from his chest. "Excuse you?"

His eyes become weary as he chooses his next words. "I bumped your car… and with the accident all those months back…"

"You know about my accident?" I gasp.

He nods sadly, "Ana, I read the police report."

Of course he did. He knows my bra size, the fact that I have a twin brother, and where my ex-boyfriend lives – of course he read the police report from my accident. I jump up from the chair and begin to pace.

"What caused it?" he asks suddenly.

"What do you mean, what caused it?" I snap at him.

He seems to be shocked by my reaction. I am shocked by my reaction. I know he didn't mean anything by bringing it up. I don't like talking about my accident. That day, the week I lost – it's not something I enjoy re-living.

"Ana… I'm sorry if this is a sore subject for you…. I just thought we were at that place."

I feel my eyes bug out and my heart beat faster, "What place?"

He sighs in defeat, "Can you give me a break… I'm not good at this. I've never been the relationship guy."

"Relationship?"

"You know this isn't just some random hook up. It's not for me at least, and I would really like for you to feel the same way," he says as he groans, "I want to be your …. God, kill me….Boyfriend?"

I can't help but snicker at his tone, _has he really never had a girlfriend before?_ "After two days…?"

"I thought you'd want this," he says apologetically, "I thought this was an unspoken truth between us."

"Any girl could be yours…. You could get anyone you wanted, and you want me."

"These last two days have been the best of my life," he tells me, radiating sincerity, "You are the best and most terrifying shock I have ever experienced, and I count the minutes, hell, the seconds until I can see you again."

I feel my stomach drop and my heart race. "Geez, you must really want me to tell you about my accident…"

He laughs, "Only if you want to, baby…"

I sit back down and he pulls me back to his side. "It was after Luca's sister's wedding. I had just found out about Luca cheating on me… I stormed out. I was so upset, I couldn't even breathe. I took my car, driving at an ungodly speed, and I ran a red light and was hit on my passenger side. My car flipped over, I had a small vehicle so it didn't take much for that to happen, and then was hit again by another driver before my car eventually stopped moving."

"Shit…"

"I was unconscious for a week. I had broken ribs, a fractured pelvis, and much more…. By the grace of whoever lives up there – I made a full recovery. My neck is still iffy and I am constantly sore, but I think I am going to be like this for a while… I've only just started working again…"

"Then I should probably be easy on you, today was not ideal for a woman who has gone through physical therapy," he whispers in my ear.

"Don't you dare," I tell him, "I plan on living every day to its fullest. And that means we are going to do as many positions as we can get in…"

"I like the sound of that…" he says as we kiss.

"I probably have to leave soon, I have a photo shoot today for my friend's dance clothing line," I inform him.

"Then I'll see you tonight…. Dinner?"

"Yep," I say as we kiss again – I love kissing him, "I should teach you to dance... I have a friend who is on Dancing with the Stars. She taught me a few ballroom moves."

"I'd like that…"

** After several hours of pictures, Amanda is finally satisfied with the campaign for her new line. **

"One of these days, I am going to be modeling for your line, Ana," she tells me as I walk back to my possessions.

I laugh, "I'm not much of a dance wear designer… I make dresses that I can wear out so I don't have to buy them."

"I thought dance wear was how you started…"

"It was," I say, remembering my childhood, "I threw a lot of tantrums as a child, and when I did – my mother never let me compete. I still had to go to the competitions because my mom is a dance teacher, but I would help my mother's seamstress with the costumes. That's how I learned to sew and put an ungodly number of rhinestones on any piece of clothing possible…"

"Gotcha," she says as my phone beeps.

_I am suing those bastards Ana, don't worry. I'm taking care of the situation – C_

_ What the hell? _What situation is he talking about?

Suddenly, Carla Adam's face fills my screen and I immediately pick up. "Hello mother…"

"Your father is having a panic attack," she tells me matter-of-fact.

"Why?" I ask, absolutely bemused, "Is he ok?"

She pauses and I feel her amusement radiating from the silence. "Do you not know?"

"Do I not know what?"

"Maybe the wrong girl is in these photographs… your father saw the close up ones of your face and he automatically thought it was you…"

"What photographs?"

She sighs, "TMZ… now."

I quickly pull up their website on my IPad and I feel my jaw drop to the floor when it loads. My naked body is all over the website. Mine and Christian's sexual escapades from this morning are posted for the entire world to see. Every moment from this morning is captured on tape. _Wow_, I did not realize how flexible my legs are.

"I'll take your silence as that you're looking at the offending photographs."

"Mom, holy shit…"

"How long have you been having sex with your Dad's boss."

I can feel the color drain from my face. "I didn't know Christian was Dad's boss…"

"I mean, not his direct boss but he works for a Grey company…"

I run my hands through my hair, and I cannot stop the tears running down my face. "Dad must be mortified."

"Ana," Mom responds calmly, "Don't do this. Your Dad is a big boy, and he can take care of himself. Even when naked pictures of his daughter with his billionaire boss turn up on the internet."

"No Dad should have to see this… or have to deal with it."

"I know exactly what is going through that head of yours and the answer is no. Don't let this derail whatever is going on with him… I will not let this mess up whatever is happening in your life - even if you are just fuck buddies," she says sternly, "Well, maybe not fuck buddies. If you scroll down further, there are pictures of the two of you relaxing together and you look so happy."

I can sense my mother's tears. "… Mom."

"Don't "Mom" me… I haven't seen you that happy since the accident. Hell, I don't think I've ever seen you like that. So no, I'll take care of your father… and you take care of your relationship with Christian Grey. Geez, my daughter is screwing a billionaire – what a day we are all having."

I sigh; she can be so comforting when she wants to be. "Thank you."

"I really hope Luca is looking at those pictures right now."

"Mother," I wine.

"After what he did – he should have had to watch whatever you two were doing in person…"

"For the love of God, Carla…"

When I get off the phone with my mother, I immediately send Christian a text message.

_My Dad works for you? When were you going to tell me that? – A_

"You've got a hot bod, Steele," Amanda says from across the room. I notice she is staring at the Ipad in her hand. _Awesome,_ I love how quickly these pictures are getting around. Quickly, I get another text message from Christian.

_Yes, something I just found out thirty minutes ago. Several people were fired for that lack of information. I think Ray Steele deserves a raise – C_

_God,_ this is already making my life complicated. Dad is not going to be down with the new promotion. Especially since the person giving him the raise and new title was just photographed screwing his only daughter.

_There is a crowd of fuckers outside your photo shoot, Taylor should already be there to pick you up – C_

I laugh to myself. Of course he knows that and of course Taylor is already here.

_I have a dress for you here. We have a surprise visitor, somebody I am actually very excited for you to meet – C_

My heart drops. _Who does he want me to meet?_

"Miss Steele?" I hear Taylor's voice from the door. I pack up my belongings and sigh deeply. I guess I am about to find out.


	7. The Tides of Change

**A/N – Wow! Thank you! You guys are great! Thank you so much for all the comments – they were overwhelming. This first section of this chapter was specially requested by several of you…. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I don't own FSOG**

**Chapter 7 – The Tides of Change **

**Luca **

** I feel Nik walk into our apartment and stop at the threshold of the living room**. I'm working on my laptop so I pretend to ignore him. I am pissed. He has crossed a line, and I'll never forgive him for inviting Nicole to the audition. I have been trying so hard to get Ana back, and what he did set me fifty feet backwards.

"You're pussy whipped," he snaps when I won't meet his eye contact,

"You fucking knew that I was trying to get her back, and you invited Nicole anyway…"

"Nicole is a friend," he says innocently, "Just because you fucked her – doesn't mean I have to cut off contact with her."

"Fuck you, Nik."

"Whatever," he says as I continue to tinker on my computer, "You aren't getting Ana back. She's done with you – the quicker you figure that out the better."

Suddenly, our oldest sister bursts through the apartment, Ipad in hand. "Hey Agata," Nik greets her, "Thanks for knocking… we hate it when you knock and we want you to invade our privacy like that every time."

"Shut up," Agata says as she moves to the chair next to me, "Luca…. I have something that you need to see."

"What," I ask as she hands me the Ipad.

She takes in a deep breath, "It's about Ana…."

I quickly unlock it and pull up the link she points out. When I scan the photos, I feel the breath leave my body and heat rise to my face. "She's with…" I hiss through my teeth, "She's with…"

"Christian Grey," Agata answers, "Billionaire Playboy Bachelor."

That's when I take off. I run to the bathroom, and puke more than I ever have in my entire life into our pristine toilet. After I wipe the sides of my mouth, I feel my sister behind me.

"I've lost her, haven't I?"

She sighs, "It's not looking good Luc…."

I feel tears peek through my eyes. "I love her Agata… Losing her has made me see that."

"Get her back," Agata says, accentuating each word.

"There are pictures of her banging a billionaire… the guy has got sexual range. Oh and billions of dollars…"

She snorts, "Since when has Ana been that girl who only cared about money. I know she isn't banging him for his billions. You need to figure out how to work your way in and show her why you were her first love. You were there first which has some strange magnetic pull that can do some serious damage to a second relationship…"

I absorb her words. "I've tried this on my own… I need help. And Nik ruined whatever good will I had left with her… "

She smirks and kisses me on the forehead, "Nik sucks. You called the right person."

**Ana **

** Taylor immediately takes me to the Beverly Wilshire from my photo shoot, and I am not surprised. **I have no doubts that Christian would reside somewhere else after the debacle on the balcony. I am nervous to see his reaction in person to what happened. I am also curious to see how Christian is going get TMZ to remove the pictures. I know Christian wouldn't leave those lingering in the atmosphere for an extended period of time.

I am also interested to see who is visiting Christian. He seems excited to introduce me to his visitor, and my mind is running, this could be anybody. I look awful. I am wearing sweats and way too much make up from the photo shoot. I sincerely hope this visitor isn't too judgmental and is ok with me changing before dinner.

When I walk into the foyer of his penthouse, a raven haired beauty is standing and facing the opposite direction of me. She is perfectly dressed in a long lavender dress and crème louboutins. She whirls around, hearing the elevator.

Her smile brightens, green eyes shining. "Are you Ana?"

I nod, "Yes… who are you?" She is really pretty. If this is an old girlfriend, I am going to punch her and walk out.

"I'm Mia," she says as she walks over and throws her arms around me, "It is so nice to meet you!"

"Mia!" I hear his voice down the hallway, "Are you suffocating her?"

Her arms drop immediately and a guilty expression fills her face, "…. No."

He enters the room, and he looks absolutely edible. He is wearing a suit, no tie, and his top button is open, exposing a small amount of skin.

"Hey baby," he says as he greets me with a kiss. He must see my confusion over Mia and smiles wide.

"Mia, this is Ana - Ana, this is my sister Mia."

"Oh my gosh, I totally meant to tell you who I was," she tells me apologetically, "I am so sorry… you probably think I am such a weirdo."

"It's fine," I reply nervously.

"I am just so excited to meet you…" she says happily, "He has never introduced us to anyone he is seeing…"

That is something that continues to baffle me. How is this possible? Has he somehow managed to remain celibate or did all of his one night stands stay private information? He needs to explain this phenomenon to me at some point.

"Mia… if you don't mind, can I borrow her for a second?" Christian asks, his eyes blazing into me, causing me to forget his line of questioning.

Her smile somehow grows wider, "Of course."

He drags me down to the bedroom and pulls me into his bathroom. "Up," he tells me.

"Christian, we need to talk about TMZ…"

"Up," he gestures, wanting me to sit on the bathroom counter top. I do what he asks and he begins looking around the bathroom, searching for something. This bathroom is massive, it is twice the size of Chelsea and I's apartment, and is the most lavish room I have ever set foot in. After a long search, he finally pulls out a bag of cotton balls. Seconds later he pulls out a bottle of liquid.

"And we need to talk about my Dad…"

"We'll eventually talk about everything, baby," he says as he soaks one of the cotton balls with the liquid from the bottle, "Do you always wear this much make up when you work?"

"What?" I ask, so confused by what is happening.

"I was afraid of that… You don't need all of this make up, yet it is required of you. Eyes closed," he rambles as I do what he asks of me. Grabbing my chin with his right hand, he slowly begins wiping off my eye makeup with his left.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Yes," he says, amusement laced in his tone.

"Why, you know I can do this by myself," I murmur as he continues cleansing me of the pounds of make up on my face.

"I just needed to be alone with you…" he finally tells me as he moves on to my other eye, "For someone so naturally beautiful, you're in a vain profession."

"Oh, it's not so bad," I say softly as he softly continues running the cotton ball across my eyes. I am immediately relaxed under his touch. After all of the dramatic developments, it is nice to have a peaceful moment with him. "There," he states when he finishes, "Much better."

"Thank you," I tell him as I turn to look into the mirror. He actually did a really descent job. "All I need is the dress I was promised, a much lighter make up application, and dinner with you and your sister to redeem this day…"

"I hope you don't mind Mia being here," he says apologetically, "She has recently finished a job, and is bored at home so she made a surprise trip down here to see me…"

"It has been a day of surprises, hasn't it?"

He scowls, "The pictures should be removed by now. I am so sorry for that. I am definitely not pleased that our private time was broadcasted for the world to see."

"Wasn't that balcony private?"

"So I thought," he growls, "On second inspection…. It wasn't as private as those fuckers made it seem. That is why we have moved… I want to fuck you without interruption."

"Good," I say with a flick of my hair, "Now, what about my Dad…"

His smile deepens as he shakes his head, "My team got very acquainted with Ray Steele today."

"Dear God, what happened?" My Dad is a loose cannon, and I am immediately imagining the worst.

"They offered him a raise…."

"Bad move Grey," I interject.

"Let me finish," he says like he is scolding a young child.

"Sorry…" I say as he gives me a coy smile.

"He told my head of the Human Resources department that he … and I quote, "could suck it"…"

"Oh Dad…." I sigh as Christian continues.

"He tried to quit…. But they talked him out of it. We talked him into a raise and everybody in his department is on high alert to never mention the pictures."

I shake my head and he wraps his arms around me. "I get it… I don't like that you were naked all over the internet, so I know your father really didn't like it… And it makes it worse now that we know he works for me…"

"I probably should call him later," I say as he kisses me softly on the lips.

"Let him settle down…"

"He's Irish, I don't think that's possible," I say as he laughs.

"Your dress is in the closet waiting for you … I'll give you a second to change…." he says with one last departing kiss. "After today… I need a night with you."

**Dinner with Christian and Mia was excellent. **Thank God, Mia talked the entire meal. I was fine with her being the center of attention, I talked when necessary. I didn't say much, but apparently Mia loves me already. It took Agata a while for her to really trust me, so I hope I won't have that much trouble with Mia.

"I can't believe the day I show up to Los Angeles is the day those pictures were leaked to the internet," Mia says and I flush bright red, "I think Mom was quite shocked."

"I talked to her today," he tells her, "I think I have calmed her down, and now she is very excited to meet you." He smiles at me and I smile back as he re-links our hands together.

"Yes, the whole family is so fascinated with the prospect of meeting you…" Mia continues.

"Why is that?" I ask, turning to Christian.

"Mia, how was cooking school?" Christian asks, changing the subject and ignoring my question.

"Excellent," she beams. Seconds later, the waiter appears with our dinner, and the subject of me meeting Christian's family is dropped.

**"I want to go see one of your clubs," Mia begs, "I have always wanted to experience the LA night life…."**

"Well lucky for you, one of my newest clubs opened this week… we can go check it out," Christian offers, humoring Mia.

"Sounds like a plan," I say as Christian wraps his arm around me.

"You ready to party with a high roller," he asks me, eyes full of mischief. _So cocky, Mr. Grey._

"I have a lot of plans for my high roller," I say as I whisper seductively into his ear. Mia is several feet ahead of us, and I am relieved that she can't hear our conversation.

"Mia can dance," he begins, "Sawyer can watch and make sure no scumbag tries to touch her… and you and me can party alone in my private VIP room."

"Hanky panky in a public place, Mr. Grey?" I say softly, "Didn't we get in trouble for that earlier today?"

"I like getting trouble with you, Miss Steele…"

He leans down to kiss me and I feel desire unfurl in my stomach. _Let the games begin._

**When we enter the VIP room, Christian immediately pulls me to his lap and presses his lips behind my ear. **

"Are you sure these rooms are private?" I ask.

"Trust me baby, I am not letting this morning's incident happen again…. As far as the security is concerned."

My smile widens, "Good… I was concerned you'd stick to plain old missionary in the privacy of your bedroom."

"My girl is an exhibitionist," he flirts back, "I would never be able to keep up with her if we played it safe."

"Noted," I say as I straddle him, "So if it is private… can I do this?" I lift my skirt up, rubbing myself up against his hardening crotch.

"I would have to insist that you continue doing that…," he says as he pulls me in tight for a deep kiss.

We hear a soft coughing come from the door, and both of us turn to the noise. A waiter is awkwardly standing, waiting to get our drink orders. I climb off him, and Christian quickly orders for both of us. I am terrible at finding the perfect drink, so I always let everyone else order for me.

"With every person, I always have a different drink," I inform him.

"You need to find your own drink Anastasia…"

"And why is that?"

"… because, you need to be able to choose what you want and not depend on someone else," he says with a swift peck on the cheek.

Once the waiter is gone, I am back on his lap and we spend the next several minutes making out. After this morning, I definitely don't want to have sex in a public place for a while, but I need to taste him. I need to touch him. I have missed him all day, and now with the appearance of Mia – I am enjoying this time with him all to myself. _Geez, I have turned into THAT girl._

The waiter returns, awkwardly interrupting us again, and sets down our drinks. "Gin and tonic," he tells us, "And the bartender thought you might like a Blue Hawaiian, ma'am…"

I snort, "A blue Hawaiian…"

"They are quite good… "the waiter informs me.

"No, I know… I used to drink these with my ex all the time…"

We are all quiet for a second, and then suddenly Christian bolts from his seat. He looks over the balcony and he slams his hands down against the railing. "That bastard is here…" he snarls, "And he seems to be asking for a fight."

I get up out of my seat and join him at the ledge. Sure enough, Luca and his best friend Alex are downstairs, both giving Christian the death glare.

Christian rushes downstairs, and I follow after him –pleading him not to do this. "He needs to know his place Ana…. And it is not with you."

"Christian, what are you doing?" Mia asks, suddenly joining us.

"My ex-boyfriend is here," I tell her.

"Oh Christian, please don't fight him…"

Without any warning, I see Christian move quickly toward Luca, his left fist hitting Luca directly in the jaw. Luca falls to the ground in shock, clutching his injured face.

_ Shit. _


	8. I hate it when you're gone

**A/N – Thanks again for all of your support! This chapter has a lemon! As always, I am nervous and I hope you guys like it. Please review! I don't own FSOG**

**Chapter 8 - I hate it when you're gone **

**Ana**

** "You didn't have to do that," I feel myself screaming at him as we exit the club. **He completely ignores me as he still has a death grip on my hand. Mia follows behind, admonishing him too for punching Luca.

"Goodness, Christian," she squeaks, "It's like you're in high school again."

What the hell is she talking about? I am frustrated that I don't know anything about him. Apparently, he used to brawl in high school, and he has a sexual history that he won't disclose. I know he is clean, but my little sexepert isn't sharing any more information than that. I turn to meet his expression, but his eyes remain cold. Taylor pulls around the car and Christian effortlessly places Mia and me in the automobile.

"He's going to sue…. His sister is a lawyer," I inform him as he continues his "cold shoulder" act.

"Because I sucker punched him," he sneers, "Ridiculous. And I have better lawyers – you know that."

"We should have just left him alone…" I yell at him.

"Are you on his side?" he asks me, expression disgusted.

"No," I yell, "I'm on the side of non-violence."

"Guys calm down," Mia says, trying to be the voice of reason, "It's over… it's late… we all need sleep. Don't let your new found relationship get tangled over one sleazy ex-boyfriend."

"I agree," he says, finally meeting my eyes, "I am sorry for losing control and hitting the son of a bitch, but I won't apologize for it. He used to pick out that drink for you when you were together, didn't he?" I nod and gives a sarcastic laugh. "Tonight was premeditated. He must have known my bartender – something I will rectify."

I wrap my arms around myself and try to calm down. I loved and hated what happened tonight. I don't like that he outright punched him, but I'm not going to lie – it was nice to see him go down. I just want Christian without all the crap of my old life.

When we arrive to the hotel, Mia says her goodnights and heads to her room. When it is just him and I left in the foyer, I don't know what to say. My mind is racing, and my heart is pounding in my chest.

"Baby, are you ok?" he asks after several more minutes of my silence.

I walk toward the bedroom, not wanting to discuss this in the foyer. When I get to the bedroom, I notice a stack of clothes specifically for me.

"Ana, answer me."

"What are we doing?" I ask him, trying to get my thoughts under control.

"What do you mean?" he asks softly.

"Do you really want a relationship with me?" I ask throwing my bag down and looking him in the eye, "Were you lying this morning?"

"Yes I want a relationship with you," he says adamantly, "and no, I wasn't lying."

"Then why do you know everything about me, and I know NOTHING about you…"

"For two days, I'd say you know a lot…"

I scoff, trying so hard to keep myself calm. "But you know everything about me… I don't think there is one thing we haven't breached. Yet, I know nothing, and the thing that terrifies me Christian – I don't think you'll ever tell me."

"That's not true."

"Alright," I say, "Why did you brawl in high school, why are there scars on your chest, and the biggest conundrum on my mind right now is that you seem to have all of this sexual experience yet I have never heard of you with other women or have seen you date…"

He takes in a deep breath and runs his hands through his hair. "Hell, I didn't even know you had a sister before this evening."

"You could have just looked that up…."

"Those other questions I can't…." I fire back.

"Ana…" he says, words failing him. We stand in silence for several moments, and finally – I can't take it anymore.

"You know," I whisper, "I haven't been home in a while. Chelsea is probably wondering where I am…"

"Ana…"

"It's been two days, and I have already felt like we've run a marathon," I tell him, grabbing my purse off the ground, "It might be best if we have a small cooling off time… "

He sits and stares at me, desperation filled in his beautiful features. He ends up saying nothing, giving nothing away about how he feels. I have nothing else to give in this moment, and I don't know where to go from here. Without much thought, I turn quickly on my heels and walk downstairs to catch a cab.

**When I walk in, I am happy to see that the apartment is vacant. **I begin stripping off my clothes and make my way to my bathtub. I need some time to calm my ass down, and nothing gets me calmer then a bath. I throw my phone on the couch and pretend the outside world doesn't exist. Except the world does exist, and it is bothering the hell out of me right. I can't think, and I can't relax. Bath time is sufficiently ruined.

Once I finish, I wrap myself in a robe, and I try to curl up in my bed to sleep. All I can think about is Christian's face when I left his hotel. He wanted to say something to me, but he couldn't. I feel like a bitch for leaving, but I am exhausted. It was the worst feeling in the world leaving him like that, but maybe this is good. I have lived through two days of mind blowing sex and intense drama bullshit. I need to just breathe for a second.

I hear a small knock at the door, and I pray that it isn't Chelsea. I don't think I could deal with her questioning right now. "….Ana?"

"Brian?" I ask, shocked that he is here.

He opens the door, and the face of my twin brother is staring back at me. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" I ask as Brian takes a seat at the foot of my bed.

"I was about to ask you the same thing…. I haven't seen you in days. Well with one exception." My face turns bright red and he just shakes his head. "So I've seen on TMZ that you have a new boyfriend."

"How can you joke about this?" I laugh as I hit him with my foot.

"The doctor tells me it is better to joke about my Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder instead of bottling it up," Brian says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mom told me that Dad had a Panic attack…."

"We have entered counseling together…"

I snort, "Why are you being so cool about this?"

"Do you think that I have ANY right to tell you how to live your life… or to judge… or to come in here screaming at you for being so stupid?"

I am immediately taken back to our conversation before the incident in the pool. "You need to stop apologizing."

"No, I need to make up for what I did and start supporting you," he says as he picks up his phone, "I heard your new boyfriend punched Luca…"

I sigh, "Yeah he did…"

"That should have been me punching him, I'm sorry," he says with an exhausted shake of his head.

"I don't like seeing anyone punch anyone…. No matter if it's Luca or not."

"Is that why you're here? Don't tell me you are actually mad at him for getting violent with the douchebag…" he asks as we hear my phone ring in the living room. He quickly jumps up to get it as I yell at him to stop. "Don't be so childish, you're answering this phone."

He walks back in and shows me the cover, "Actually, it is Dad."

"Jesus, I need to talk to him…" I say as he hands it to me, "Dad works for Christian."

"Shit just got real," he whispers as I answer.

"Hi Daddy…"

He sighs a contently, "Hi baby girl… "

"How's life?" I ask, not really sure how to start this conversation.

"My day has been quite interesting…"

"Really, how so?" I ask sarcastically as he scoffs.

"Jesus, you really are my kid," he says with a laugh, "Well, I don't know what he has told you, but I wanted to reassure you that I haven't quit and I will continue to work for my daughter's … whatever he is to you."

I am not quite sure what we were after tonight so I decide to just give him that. "Ok good."

"How long has this been going on?" he asks calmly, even though I know better.

"A couple days…"

"Has he treated you well… has he been good to you?" he asks.

I sigh; he has been nothing but good to me. It has only been two days, and I realize how selfish I am for running home just because he isn't talking. I can't help it, I want more and more of Christian Grey and I am terrified he won't give it to me.

"He is nothing but sweet and good to me," I tell him.

He sighs, "Listen, as much as today has traumatized me for life, I have spent a lot of time on the phone with your mother. She said he seems to make you happy, and after all the shit that has gone on this last year, I can't help but want the same thing for you."

I make a small noise of agreement, wondering where he is going with this. "He better not make you cry like that Italian jackass did. I can't stand to see you cry like that. And I am very pleased to hear that my boss is suing the jackasses who ran those pictures. Honey, I am your Dad – It can't help but want to create a large protective bubble around you and keep you safe from the world."

"Thanks," I say, trying not to cry. Ray rarely gets this sentimental with me, I kind of like it.

"So, moral of this phone conversation, I want you happy, and your boyfriend has protected me from criminal charges if anyone ever brings up the photos again…"

I can't help but laugh, "Sounds like the Ray Steele I know and love."

"So I have to ask," he says after a second, "What is Christian Grey like in real life…"

After tonight, that is a loaded question. "He is territorial, and sweet, and protective, and quiet, and guarded, and doesn't open his freaking mouth…"

"Is there a problem honey?" he asks sarcastically.

I sigh, not believing that I am about to get guy advice from my father. "We've just reached a road block… I feel like I do nothing but talk and he does nothing but stand back and punch my ex-boyfriends and be this guarded vault that I can't crack…"

"Ana," I know he is laughing at me, I can hear him, "You may be dating a billionaire, but he is still a man… I know your only experience is a creepy Italian, but sweetie – you need to be patient with him."

"How patient?"

"Give him time, be there for him until he is ready… give the poor guy a break," he snorts, "Luca did a lot of damage, you opened yourself up and he broke your heart. Now it seems that you are opening up for an extended period of time and then saying 'Oh, you missed the window – it is too late'… you can't do that."

How does he know all of this? "Who are you?"

"I swear, you and your mother think I am some raging pain in the ass with no depth… but I have depth… I have lived and learned and now I am here to teach my daughter and my son…"

"Well thank you Yoda…" I joke has he snickers.

"To my daughter, best of luck," he says with his Yoda voice.

"I hate when you do the Yoda voice…"

**After I get off the phone with Dad, I search the apartment for my brother. **When I don't see him, I decide to try to get some sleep. The only problem is that I can't sleep a fucking wink. I keep thinking about how bad I left things, and how much I need Christian right now.

I gather up a few of my belongings and throw it into a duffel bag. I realize that Christian could kick me out, but I silently pray that he doesn't. As I am exiting my apartment, I hear a very disturbing sound come from Chelsea's room.

"Oh Brian," she pants, "Oh god, you feel so good." Brian responds with a grunt and I can hear the loud slapping of skin.

I race like a bat out of hell into the hallway and quickly lock the door. That is disgusting. Of course, he saw my naked ass getting pounded by Christian Grey, but still, that is gross. I find my way out the door and catch a cab and head to the Four Seasons.

When I make it to the lobby, I receive a text message from Christian.

_Whatever I need to say to get you to come back, I'll say it – C_

My heart melts, and I cannot get back to his room any faster. A second text comes seconds later.

_Fuck, I hate it when you're gone. What the fuck are you doing to me? – C_

**Christian **

** "The answer is very easy Christian," Flynn tells me in that tone of voice. **I hate when he gets like this, so cocky and horrible to be around.

"If it was so easy, then why would I be calling you right now?" I bark at him.

He sighs and throws out the bullshit, "While it is very gratifying to see you try a different type of relationship with her – part of me thinks you are moving too fast… it has only been two days."

"But she wants more of me…." I say, feeling my anxiety rising, "I can't give her that yet, but that's what she wants…"

"Hmmm," Flynn says dreamily, "Isn't it nice that she wants more of _you_ - and not the _money _that comes with you?"

"Stop it," I warn him.

"Sorry, it is fun to make fun of you sometimes," he says sarcastically, "Tell her one thing… one thing about yourself that she doesn't know yet. You don't have to go so fast…"

"But what if she wants us to go fast…"

"Tell her you aren't ready for that…. Baby steps. If she understands that then she'll stay."

"…. And if she doesn't understand that, then she'll walk…," I interrupt him, "She has already had one bastard lie to her, I don't want to be the second."

"That is the reality of relationships," he tells me apologetically.

"God, no wonder I have avoided them for so long," I confess.

He laughs, "I like the sound of this one…. Take things slow. Reach an understanding with her – don't scare her. And you'll need to start bringing out the hearts and the flowers…"

"My favorite," I say with an eye roll.

"Well I must be getting off the phone with you now… Rhian is glaring at me," he reports. I laugh and I apologize for calling so late. I have known John and Rhian for a while now, and I hate pissing off Flynn's wife – she is too nice for my bullshit.

I try to fall back asleep, but I can't. I want to call her, but I have no idea what to tell her. I want her here. I fucking hate that she is gone. I have never slept with anyone until her, and I miss her warm body in the space next to mine. This bed is cold without her in it.

"_What do I say to her?" _I text Flynn seconds after we hang up, and seconds later he texts me back. "_The truth"_

Fine, I can handle that – I think. I pull up my phone and begin typing. This is pathetic, but I am pathetic right now. I need her back. I need her here. I'll do anything at this point.

_Whatever I need to say to get you to come back, I'll say it – C_

_Fuck, I hate it when you're gone. What the fuck are you doing to me? – C_

I throw my phone back to the bedside table and lie back down. I hear small footsteps enter my room, and I hope it isn't Mia again. She has bugged me every hour since Ana walked out.

"I hate being gone too…"

I sit straight up in my bed and see her standing in front of me, a large duffel bag in her hand.

"You came back?" I ask as she moves closer to me. I can smell her, and all I want is to be wrapped up in her scent. She is intoxicating.

"I'm sorry… leaving was childish," she says as she leans over to kiss me gently on my lips. We kiss longer and she gently wraps herself around me and slowly leans me down to the bed.

When we pull away, I place her face in my hands. "When I was a kid… I was abused by my mother's pimp and left for days without food or water… I don't like being left." For the first secret of mine, I guess the cliff notes version will work. I can give her details later.

She takes in a sharp breath and I see tears form at the edges of her eyes. "I'm sorry…" she breathes.

"I didn't mean to say that to guilt you, or make you feel bad. I just didn't anticipate how bad it would feel to watch you walk out the door… and not knowing where I stood with you."

I roll her over, and she is now under me. She pulls my face to hers, and we kiss for a too short minute. "Make love to me…" she says as we pull away.

"Ana…"

"Make love to me… " she pleads again, "Christian please."

"I don't know how…"

"Try," her small voice requests. She needs this from me, and I will try my damn best to give it to her.

**Ana**

** "I am not sure how to do this," he tells me as I am spread across his bed completely naked. **

"I promise, whatever we do, I'm going to like it," I try to reassure him.

He smiles wide as he kisses me softly. His eyes suddenly lighten and a carnal smile spreads across his lips. "Where do you want me to start?" he asks.

"What do you mean?"

He smiles, "What if you coached me…. Told me exactly what you wanted me to do to your body."

Oh fuck. "Ok…"

"What do you want first, Anastasia?"

I feel my breath hitch as I think of the possibilities. "Your lips…" I finally hear come out of my mouth.

"What about them…"

"And your tongue…" I say as I feel myself getting wet from the anticipation.

"What about my lips and my tongue?"

"I want them… everywhere," I request.

"Everywhere… I think I can handle that," he says as his lips meet my neck.

His lips move around, catching every part of my skin he can find. I can feel the stubble from his chin graze my skin as he goes, and that only intensifies the sensations._ Oh, this was a really good idea. _Suddenly, I feel the soft lick of his tongue. His tongue moves slowly down my body until it hits my first nipple. He tugs gently with his lips, but he obeys my request and only sticks to his tongue and lips. He continues this way, his tongue and his lips moving down my body, and I am melting by the second under his soft touch.

I can't take this torture anymore. I feel his hard erection against my skin, and I want him inside of me. I need the feeling of him inside of me.

"Please Christian…"

"What do you want baby?"

"I want you inside of me," I pant as his tongue skims my clitoris, "Enough of the worshipping – just fuck me already."

He snickers, "No baby… no fucking. I want to make love to you until you come apart under my body."

"Holy fucking hell, now…" I practically yell. My body is screaming for him.

He snickers as he positions himself over me. "I love my dirty girl." I can't even process his use of the word "love" right now.

"Look at me," he demands and my eyes fly to his. With our eyes locked on each other, he moves over me and positions himself at my opening. He slowly sinks into me, and I feel my back arch from the exquisite fullness.

"Oh baby," he breathes as he starts moving slowly, "You're so tight."

"Christian," I pant as he continues at his excruciatingly slow pace, "Faster..."

"No, I need to savor you…"

And he does. He continues at his pace until I feel my orgasm start to build. He moans harder when I clench around his length. "When you come, I am going to come too…" he warns as he picks up his pace slightly.

When I come, I see the same stars from our first night together. Even when we take it slow, the intensity is still there, we need each other. My body fits his like a glove, and I have never felt this made for someone in my life.

"Stay here… you aren't going back to that apartment," he tells me as we come down from our orgasm, "I need you as much as I can have you for the rest of the time I am in LA."

As my eyes drift off to sleep, my heart is wracked with anxiety. He has to go back to Seattle eventually and when he leaves – he'll take a part of me with him.


	9. Two More Weeks And Counting

**A/N – Thank you so much for the reviews! Especially my little friend the guest reviewer who keeps asking for updates – I am just one person! Lol. Thank you so much and enjoy! I don't own FSOG (oh and there is a lemon!). Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 9 – Two more weeks and counting….**

**Ana**

** The next morning, Christian and I sit in silence as we wait for Mia.** He has ordered breakfast and it should be out to the veranda any moment. The only words he has spoken to me all morning are words of relief.

"The veranda is secured," he tells me, "No need to worry." I nod, still deep in my own thoughts. After several more seconds of silence, I hear him sigh. "… Ana…"

"Guess what, I have exciting news," Mia squeals as she enters, "Oh thank god, I am glad you guys have clothes on."

Christian shakes his head and tries not to snicker. "Hilarious…"

"What is your exciting news?" I ask her as she takes a seat.

"Mom got me a job party planning for one of her friends, I need to fly out today," she tells us, "Can you get me a flight, sweet brother of mine?"

He snickers, "Of course I can. Did she say for whom?"

"She hasn't told me yet…." She says as she checks her phone.

Christian immediately jumps up, phone in hand. "Well, breakfast should be on the way. I'll go call about the flight," he says as he walks to my side. He wordlessly squeezes my shoulder and exits the veranda.

Mia smiles at me as he exits. "I need my sunnies," she says as she pulls her shades from the top of her head to her eyes. This morning is bright and hot, but we are shaded under a large umbrella.

"… So," I ask, "What will the report be?"

She turns to me, a mischievous grin filling her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Mia, I have a brother," I inform her, "I know the drill. You're going back to your mother – who has seen sexual pictures of me with her son – and you're about to tell her if I am good enough or not for her little boy. So I want to know if the report is going to be good or bad."

She laughs loudly at my words. "Ana…. If this was our brother Elliot -that would be the type of report I would give to her. This is going to be very different."

"Because Christian has never dated…."

She nods, "Well yeah, she'll treat this situation differently because of that fact. My family is very interested to know who you are, and I have been given strict instructions to detail everything about this trip."

"So I was right, you are going home with a report…." I counter.

"It is going to be different," she reminds me, "When it comes to Elliot, Mom has three questions. Does she have a job? Is she a stripper or a Hooters waitress? Does it seem like she'll be around for the long haul?"

"Geez, your other brother sounds like a peach," I say with a laugh.

"He's a lot different than Christian," she continues, "Mom will be much more sensitive to this news of a new relationship for Christian."

"So what are you going to tell her?" I ask anxiously.

She sighs and smiles sweetly, "I am going to tell her that he is head over heels in love with you."

My stomach drops. "What?"

She nods, smile wide. "I have never seen him like this. The way he looks at you – it may be just a three day old relationship, but holy hell… he is set on you."

"Really?" I ask as she nods adamantly.

"Have you not seen it?" she asks, almost shocked, "Really? The way he _protects_ you, the way he looks _after_ you, the way he looks _at_ you…"

"But it's been such a short amount of time. I know he has feelings for me, but I don't think he is in love with me."

"The thing about Christian – he is beyond rules. He doesn't need a set of social norms and rules to tell him what to do. When he is set on something or someone… he is sold. He is done. He devotes everything he can to them, and he doesn't look back. He is set on you, Ana."

My mind is in shock over her words. Has he really fallen in love with me this quickly?

"…. But don't break his heart," she warns, protective sister coming out of her shell, "I don't know if he's told you anything about his past…"

"He has," I interject. A sad smile crosses her face. "A bit."

"Then you know better than anyone that he doesn't deserve to be broken more than he already is."

** After breakfast, Taylor helped us load up the car to take Mia to her flight. **Christian wraps himself tightly around me in the car and gives me periodic kisses on my shoulder and my temple. Once we get to LAX, I am surprised to see that we aren't going to a terminal. We are in fact driving to Christian's jet on a private section of the airport. Of course Christian has a jet.

Once we are parked and Mia's bags are on the plane, I allow Mia and Christian a moment to hug and then I give Mia a hug of my own.

"It was so good to meet you Anastasia," Mia says with a wink.

"You too Mia…" I tell her as we say our final goodbyes.

On the way home, we continue to sit in silence and I feel the tension in the air. It isn't angry tension; it is tension of the unknown. We haven't talked about our future and we need to desperately – neither of us is willing to be the first to begin.

"Pull over…" Christian snaps at Taylor. Taylor pulls to the side of the road obediently and Christian tugs my hand to follow him outside. I follow, confused to why he has chosen to pull over to the side of the road at this moment in time.

"What are you doing?"

"Ana…." he sighs, his eyes full of anxiety. Cars drive violently past us as we face each other on the side of a busy highway. My blue maxi dress whips in the wind as I see Christian war with himself. "Ana…. I…."

"What?" I ask, willing him to spit it out.

"I…..", he says as he takes in a deep breath, "I…. have two more weeks left in LA. I got the call last night after you left."

"Oh," is all I can muster out. I feel the tears prick at my eyes. We have only been together for three days, but two weeks seems way too short, like I am being cut off from my supply of drugs.

He takes my head in his hands and he kisses me deeply. "I want to spend every moment with you. I want to be wrapped up in you until the moment I step on that plane." We kiss one more time and I feel the tears start to cascade down my face. "No tears baby," he admonishes me. We kiss again and I wrap myself around him, never wanting to let go.

** "Oh god, Christian," I pant as he moves on top of me, "Harder, Christian." **

He snickers as he continues to move, "No baby, I need to savor you."

After the emotional trip to drop Mia off at the airport and hearing the news that he'll be gone in two weeks, I needed him. I needed to touch him, I needed to be close to him, and I needed him inside of me.

"Please Christian… harder," I plead with him as I reach up and bite his neck.

He chuckles and kisses me under my ear, "You want me to give the control to you, baby?"

"Yes," I pant as he turns us over. I am suddenly top and I can see the devilish grin in his eye.

"Shit, I love it when you look like that. It usually means you're going to fuck me senseless." I place my hands on the sides of his chest and lean over to kiss him.

"I love riding you. I love taking control of the man who controls the world," I tell him as I begin moving.

"Oh fuck," he breathes as I go faster, picking up my pace. I love seeing him lost and out of control because of me. The "ex" never gave me this much control over our sexy times, and it is especially gratifying seeing Christian like this, seeing him fall apart because of what I can do to him.

He sits up and we are nose to nose. We kiss as we continue, both moving toward our orgasm. At the worst moment ever, my phone rings. Christian groans and gives me a small bite on the neck. "Who is calling you, now," he growls.

"My twelve o clock fuck session," I joke as he growls again.

"Not funny, Anastasia," he bites out as he grabs my ass and moves harder inside of me. Very quickly, I come hard with him following behind me.

"I needed that, thank you," I tell him as he lays me down and pulls out of me.

"Me too baby, but that better not be another man trying to move in on my girl," he tells me as I crawl over him to grab my phone.

"You really think I have another guy ready and waiting?" I scoff at him as I pull up my voice mails, "I am too busy with you. I am dicmatized."

His eyes lighten with humor. "Dicmatized?"

"I am too hypnotized with this dick to ever need anybody else," I grin as I leave a small peck on his lips.

"Good save Steele," he jokes as I listen to my voicemail. I put it on speakerphone just to put Christian at ease.

"Hey babe, it's Kyle. I've missed you…."

Christian's eyes quickly fill with fury. "He is gay," I inform him as Kyle's message continues. Kyle Jarvis is one of my best friends and has been working in New York since my accident. He has called me weekly to check up on me so this must be why he is calling. Mr. Irrational needs to calm down.

"Well, it seems you have been pretty busy this week. You've been keeping it tight since the accident… Those naked pictures of you were HOT…." he continues as Christian glares at my phone.

"Are you sure he is gay?" he snaps. I roll my eyes at Christian as Kyle keeps talking.

"Anyway, I doubt you want me to give you shit concerning you and your new hot boy toy. I can do that in person when I come back to LA. I have been given the role of choreographer for a few dance scenes in a new movie. I am having auditions tomorrow afternoon… and you need to be there. It is not fair for me to just give you the part, so I have to go through an audition process and then give it to you," he says as he chuckles to himself, "Anyway, call me back kid. Miss you."

When I hang up Christian gives me a sad smile. "You and the movie…" I tell him, "That will be my life these next two weeks."

"Baby," he breathes a defeated sigh, "I would never take away an opportunity from you. We'll make it work. I'll work while you dance. We can make this work…."

**Two days later **

** "Are you ready?" I ask him as he corners me in the back of the elevator, "I mean, we're having dinner with my brother, my roommate, AND my mother…"**

He snickers as he leaves a hot kiss on my neck. "You met my sister, I can meet your family," he says as he leaves a trail of kisses up to my jaw, "Besides - this is a celebratory dinner. It's all about you. My girl is going to be in a movie…"

"As dancer number one…."

"Dance number one… you'll get the most screen time," he says as he grasps the sides of my face, "That's a big deal Ana… be proud. Especially after all the rehab you've been through…"

"Geez, you sound like my mother," I say as the elevator opens.

"I hope that's where your comparison ends."

I jab him as I search for the key to my apartment. "I have left a lot here. I need to get some of it so I am not naked for the rest of my time at the hotel."

"I would have no issue with that…" he says as I open the door.

I can't believe I didn't hear them. From past experience, I know Chelsea is a screamer. I am in absolute shock - My brother is completely naked with Chelsea spread across the kitchen table, legs spread wide.

"You two weren't supposed to be here for another twenty minutes," Brian moans as he continues driving into my best friend.

"Oh my god, stop that," I gasp as Christian so nicely puts an arm over my eyes.

"Get off me," Chelsea screeches as she pushes my brother off her. "I am so sorry," she says as she grabs her dress from the floor. She turns to the clock on the wall and screams. "Brian, it's way past time, I hate you," she screeches as she runs off to her bedroom.

"Brian, for the love of God," Christian complains, "Put on your damn boxers."

He laughs as he quickly picks them up and slips them on. Brian immediately walks toward Christian and tries to shake his hand. "You must be the Christian…. Brian Steele, nice to meet you."

"We can save the handshakes for when you clean up," Christian tells him. Brian nods with a goofy grin and heads off for my bedroom.

"Well Christian, that's my twin brother," I joke as I set the wine down and begin prepping dinner.

**Christian **

** Chelsea and Ana have gone to help Ana pack for her time left with me at the hotel. **While they are gone, I have been stuck with Brian. He seems like a nice guy, a little aloof and irresponsible, but nice all the same. We both tag team the dish washing. I know how to wash dishes but I usually don't do my own. This is an easier alternative than just sitting in silence with Ana's brother.

Brian Steele does look a lot like Anastasia. They have the same eyes and the same coloring. He even has similar facial expressions to his sister. It is like looking at a male doppelganger. I do know they have different birthdays. Anastasia was born at 11:59 on September 10th and Brian was born at 12:01 on September 11th, something unique to this set of twins.

"So," Brian says, breaking the silence, "I've heard that you own a record label."

Of course, Brian is a wannabe musician. He obviously would know this about me. "I do," I say, "It was a gift to a friend I went to Harvard with. He's got an ear for music, but couldn't get the funding so I helped him. I am slowly letting back control to him; he's done quite well with it."

He nods, and I know what his next question will be. "… Could you possibly?"

"Leave me a tape Brian, and I'll be sure to get it to him."

Brian nods happily, giving an expression similar to Ana's, "Thank you."

A question is gnawing at the back of my head that I need to ask Brian about. It's about the future, about what will happen when I eventually have to leave LA. I am going to need his help, big time. My thoughts are interrupted by Ana's cell. Brian picks it up without thinking twice.

"Hey Mom… stuck in Thousand Oaks…. Don't worry, I'll tell her. Yeah, he is standing right here. Ok…" Brian turns to me, "My mother would like to talk to you."

I nod and he hands it to me. "Hello."

"Well hello, Mr. Grey," she greets me, amusement laced in her tone, "I just wanted to apologize for not being able to make it to dinner tonight. I really wanted to meet you."

"That's fine, Mrs. Adams."

"I will see you and that cute ass in the future…"

My mouth drop opens in shock and I suddenly see Ana at the door way. She can obviously read from my expression that her mother is acting in an inappropriate manner. She moves towards me and grabs the phone out of my hands.

"Mother, don't sexually harass my boyfriend. I know you didn't mean anything by it, you never do. Boundaries Carla, boundaries. Quit being a sleaze ball. I love you, bye…"

Chelsea joins us in the kitchen and is standing next to Brian, both giggling at the situation. I have a feeling that Ana and Brian's mother is known for being crass.

"She's been making inappropriate comments about you since the pictures were published," Brian informs me. Ana hangs up and shakes her head.

"Well thank God she was stuck at home, I don't care if she's my mom – no woman is going to touch my man," she says as she gives me a quick peck on the cheek, "She'll calm down. Our mother sometimes acts like a horny child…"

"It's funny once you are used to it," Brian adds, "Not so much when you've never met the woman…"

"Good to know."

"Well, I have something I want to show you," Ana tells me as she grabs my hand, "It's our third roommate."

"Your third roommate?" I ask confused.

"Not what you think," Ana says as she leads me down the hall, "Time for you to learn something else about me."

**I am in awe as Ana leads me through the third bedroom of her apartment. **The room is filled top to bottom with clothes. There is a sewing machine in the middle with several mannequins dispersed randomly throughout.

"What is this?" I ask as she sighs.

"My many creations," she tells me as she runs her hands through the clothes, "All styles and colors and sizes…"

"I didn't know…" I murmur.

"Not a lot of people do…" Chelsea says, "She's our little fashion designer."

"That's why I always have my tablet with me…" she informs me. She hands it over and I grab it willingly. I am immediately taken to her sketch book and flip through her hundreds of sketches.

"Before the infamous pool incident – I was sketching," she tells me, "The way the sun was shining off the water. I was inspired to make something. I sketched that one." She points to the sketch she is referring to, and I am in awe. I know nothing about fashion, but I know my sister would definitely love to wear that dress.

"Wow…" I breathe, "When did this start this?"

"When I was a kid, I threw a lot of tantrums. I was wild. I couldn't stay home when I was bad because my mother is a dance teacher so I would always come along to competitions and sit with Mom's seamstress. That's how I learned to sew. She taught me. Later in life, it became a way to wear the newest styles without spending a lot of money…"

As Chelsea, Brian, and Ana continue to talk – something hits me. Clothing isn't exclusive to Los Angeles. I could get her a meeting with Nordstrom executives in a heartbeat. Several of them owe me. She could sell to any retailer she wanted, and she could be in Seattle with me. She could start her own little clothing empire, and I could help her get on her feet.

My mind flashes to a possible future and I see her opening her own line. She is pristinely dressed while showing her clothes to potential buyers. She has a rock on her finger and she is holding our child in her arms. _Ok, Ok -_ Children this soon is obviously pushing it, but I finally feel hopeful. For the first time since I talked to Ros about going back to Seattle, I feel like I can have it all. I can have Ana fastened securely at my side as we run our empires.

I look down at her sketchbook and smile…. _This is the key to bring her home with me. _


	10. Stay

**A/N1 – Thanks for all the support! You guys are great! I can never thank you all enough!**

**For those of you have asked about Young Messed up and romantically confused part 2 - It is on a small hiatus. I will continue with it once this story is out of my head. Sorry for anyone waiting!**

**Music for this chapter – Somewhere only we know by Keane (but I actually prefer the Darren Criss version lol). I don't own FSOG! **

**Chapter 10 – Stay**

**Anastasia**

** "Jesus H Christ," I hear Kyle behind me, "You have this man whipped."**

I turn around and see Kyle with an exquisite bouquet of red roses. "You are just bitter that they aren't from Owen," I tell him as he sets them down.

"He's still in New York and he hasn't sent me shit. Christian is in the same city and you get a big ass bouquet of roses. There is something wrong with that picture," he grumbles as I open the card.

_To my star: I'll see you soon –Christian_

"That note…" Kyle says, eyeing me nervously, "Is very bland…"

"Bland?" I ask as I stick the car back into my roses.

"Shouldn't it say – "I love you, my beautiful sex goddess?" he says as I sit back down in the makeup chair.

"We've been together almost a week and a half…. It's a little soon to be throwing around love like that," I tell him.

"Naked photographs and not spending another minute with anyone else…. Oh yeah, you two are definitely not insane about each other," he jokes as he takes a seat next to me.

"Don't act like you're the expert on my relationship Jarvis," I bark, "We don't need to use the "L" word right now… things are good."

"Right, why rock the boat?" he says, mocking me, "I am just saying – just because Luca was a total douche and broke your heart doesn't mean you shouldn't open yourself up to this new guy. Everyone keeps saying how happy you are, and I am thrilled for you. But don't hold back because you are scared of being hurt again."

"I am not holding back…"

"Clearly."

"Thank you relationship genius…" I joke as I smack him on the arm.

"And on the reals… he is fucking sexy."

"He is taken Kyle," I laugh as the makeup artist informs me that she is finished. After hours of being worked on, I am finally ready.

"Damn," Kyle says as he looks me up and down, "You look sexy. He's sexy, you are sexy…. That sex tape is going to be HOT."

Ignoring Kyle, I take a good look at myself in the mirror. My short black dress hits perfectly at my mid thighs. I am wearing more self-tanner than I have in my entire life, and my smoky black eyes are bordering on "raccoon" territory.

"Bleh."

"Bleh? Are you kidding me?" Kyle scoffs. Three other dancers walk by, all foreign and all hotter than me. Kyle looks at them and shakes his head. "I outta kill you for saying something like that. One of the hottest men in America is smitten over you, and you still think you aren't hot enough?"

"Trust me, I am looking for the catch," I blurt out.

"There is no catch; he is in love with you. Any idiot with two eyes can see that. The sooner you deal with it, and the sooner you admit that you're in love with him too – the better."

"The last time I told someone I loved them, I found out he was screwing another woman and my car ended up in a ditch," I snap, "So don't blame me for looking for a catch."

"You're delusional."

"No," snap at him, "I'm just watching my ass…"

"A lot of people are watching your ass, angel face," Kyle yells after me as I walk back out on set.

**Christian **

** Ana should be finishing up for the day, and I wanted to pick her up from set myself. **Entering the studio, I feel like I am in a different world. My life is not run like this, and I definitely don't ever want to run my life like this. I don't enjoy working with "entertainment people". Ana is different – she actually has a work ethic, and intelligence. I am glad Zeller is able to run the record label with minimal supervision from me, I couldn't do that every day.

"Mr. Grey," I hear my name as a man walks towards me, "My name is Lawrence and I am a producer on the film. We need Anastasia for a few more minutes, and then she'll be done."

"Thank you," I nod.

"Would you like to see?" he asks, "They're filming right through that door…"

"Yes, thank you," I say as he leads me to the set.

I come to the quick realization that I have never seen Anastasia perform before. I have seen Anastasia dance in private. When she has needed to practice, we have cleared out one of the rooms in my hotel for her to do so. She has also given me private shows that always end up with us both naked. In a week's time, I have been on the private receiving end of her talent, but I have never seen her dance professionally or in front of spectators.

When I enter the room, the set is dark and filled with candles. The stage is in the center of the room, and groups of dancers are scattered throughout the set. I see a woman I recognize, Emily Rivera is one of Mia's favorite actresses and must be the lead in this film. I look around for Anastasia, but I cannot find her anywhere.

"And action…." The director calls.

The music fills the room, and the dancers begin to move across the stage. I keep looking for Anastasia, but everyone is dressed so similar – I can't see her anywhere. This music is dark yet elegant – almost erotic in nature. This music and ambiance would be perfect for my playroom. I can see it now – Anastasia trussed up and wearing nothing but her panties, writhing under my touch, and this music pulsating through the playroom.

That image is immediately blocked out by a new one. Anastasia enters the stage, dressed in quite possibly the shortest black dress I have ever seen. One wrong movement and you could see everything. A man is holding her, eyes filled with lust for what is mine. He touches her and I feel my control wane.

I can't breathe, I feel like my abilities to take in oxygen are blocked by the feeling of panic rising through my body. As he leads her around the stage, his hands continue to roam over her tight body. Moving from her waist to her breasts, and up through her hair. The responding looks in her expression equals his lust. She is enjoying being touched by him, falling into his body every time they move. They might as well be fucking each other on stage in front of everyone.

I turn around and walk out, hearing "and that's a wrap" as I throw the door open and exit the studio.

**Anastasia**

** When I am finally dressed and out of the uncomfortable black dress, I get a text message from Christian. **

"Hey Kyle," I ask, pointing at the roses, "Can you deliver these to my apartment on your way home?"

"Of course," he says as I pull up the message.

_I am outside in the SUV when you are done – C_

"You were awesome today Ana," Kyle says as we walk out, "I love dancing with you…"

"So do I," I snort, "It's comforting to be touched and not have to worry about being asked inappropriately to come back to your apartment…"

"Here, here," Kyle jokes as he opens the door for me. When we enter the outside world, we are immediately met by Christian Grey. He is standing up against his SVU, his eyes burning with intensity.

"Hey baby," I say as I throw my arms around his waist. I lean up to kiss him, but he doesn't return my kiss. His eyes are burning into Kyle.

"Why are you carrying the flowers I bought for my girlfriend?" Christian snaps. _Girlfriend_? We haven't labeled our relationship in that way, but I love hearing him call me that.

Kyle looks at me nervously and then back at Christian. "She was going home with you, so she asked that I deliver this to her apartment."

"You know where she lives?" he hisses.

"Christian, what the hell is going on?" Why is he freaking out?

"I apologize if I am not warm and welcoming to the man who had his hands all over my girlfriend," he snaps. _He was in the studio? He was watching us dance?_

"Christian, it's a movie, I was acting," I tell him, "And besides… Kyle is gay."

His eyes shoot open, "You're Kyle."

Kyle Jarvis rarely gets intimidated, but right now – he is absolutely terrified. I pat Kyle on the shoulder, and he calms slightly. Christian instantly scowls at my sudden contact with him – for the love of God, this is fucking ridiculous.

He nods, "I'm Kyle. And trust me, she's beautiful, but I don't see her in that way."

Christian is still scowling, at what I am assuming is from the "beautiful" comment, and I know I need to get him out of here.

"Let's go home baby," I say as I kiss him on the cheek. I move him to the SVU, and I say a quiet goodbye to Kyle. Christian willingly lets me move him, and doesn't say a word as we finally pull away from the studio.

After several minutes of silence, Christian lets out a deep sigh. "With your dance career," he starts, "More than just gay men touch you… right?"

I look over at him, trying to read his expression in the dark. "Yes…" I tell him honestly, "How do you think I met Luca…"

He blanches slightly, and runs his hands through his hair. "Come back to Seattle with me…."

"What?" I ask, not sure if I heard him correctly.

"I can get you a meeting with Nordstrom, and you can start your clothing line…. You can get away from this bullshit."

"I happen to like this bullshit," I counter.

"Well I don't," he snaps, "I don't want to be in Seattle next week and wondering who is touching you and who is trying to take you from me…"

"It's just acting Christian," I snap back, "I don't feel anything for who I dance with…. I only want you."

"You can continue to dance," he tells me, "You can start your own studio… or try out for the ballet, or start your own company…"

"Are you kidding me," I snarl at him, "I did ballet, it's not for me. And I am not my fucking mother. I have to strike while the iron is hot - I am not going to be twenty five forever and I almost lost my ability to dance in that accident …. I am not just going to sit around in Seattle while my career goes up in flames."

I immediately want to take back my words after the devastation I see in Christian's eyes. "I didn't realize being with me was just "sitting around in Seattle""

"Christian, I'm sorry…"

"God, this is what I fucking get," he snaps, "fall in love with someone and then they pick something else over me…"

My heart freezes, and I feel tears prick at my eyes. "You love me?"

He looks up at me and I see his expression soften slightly. "Fuck."

I feel myself snicker at his reaction. "Say it Grey…"

"No, I'm fucking pissed at you. You're picking your career over me."

"You're doing the exact same thing," I remind him, "Fucking say it."

He turns to me, trying to control his anger. "I love you…. Are you fucking happy?"

I can't control my laughter in the most inappropriate moment. "Yes, I am."

**Christian**

** I don't think I can get her clothes off fast enough. **I am still livid as hell, but I can't stop the need inside of me. I want her. I love her. Holy fuck, I am in love with her.

When the words fell out of my mouth earlier in the SVU, it felt good and seemed insane all at the same time. I love this woman, and it has only been a week and a half. I love this woman, and I never thought it possible for me to feel this way. I love this woman, and she is picking her career over me. _Fuck, she is perfect for me._

We tear at each other, stumbling through my hotel room as we reach my bed. Within seconds, my shirt is off, she is in her underwear, and she has my pants around my ankles and is feeling at my hard erection.

"I love you too…" she blurts out, gnawing my ear, "And I am going to miss you desperately, but you have to let me do this."

"I don't know if I can," I hiss out as she rolls on top of me, "The thought of you here, all by yourself – with dicks like Luca on the prowl… me leaving you here is the perfect opportunity for them to pounce."

"Never," she declares as he kisses me over my heart, "I am yours." There are not enough words to properly express at what hearing that does to me, but I still hate the thought of leaving her.

"They don't know that you are mine."

She jumps up and moves straight to her purse, her half naked ass looking delectable as walks. She brings the bag back with her and pulls out what seem to be a band of some sort. She straddles me, and wraps one of the bands around my finger.

"These are my hair bands," she informs me, "And this will remind you of me, and me of you when we are separated." She wraps one around her finger and secures it properly.

I bring her hand to my lips and kiss the band. I like that she thought of this, I like that I am wrapped around her even when I am gone.

"We can make this work…" she reassures me as she wraps her arms around my neck, "My Dad works in Seattle…."

"I can fly you out at a moment's notice," I tell her, "Just tell me when. You can stay at my apartment."

She nods and lightly kisses me on the lips. "I love you," she breathes softly; "We can do this."

I am feeling less confident, but I realize it doesn't matter. I am at the point of no return. I am sold on her, and nothing can stop how I am feeling. I will take her anyway I can get her, even if it means she is thousands of miles away from me.

**Four days later… **

**Anastasia**

** I feel lips press lightly on my cheek, and I see the sunlight stream through windows of his bedroom. **It is morning, and I need to get up. Finally, it hits me. I sit straight up, and I feel Christian's hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," he says softly as his lips move to my ear. He gives me a light kiss and runs his hands through my hair. "Baby, I've gotta go…"

"No," I gasp, "No… no…" I hold him closer to me, trying to keep him here. I feel warm tears cascade down my face as I inhale his scent. He smells incredible, and he is immaculately dressed in a dark three piece suit. He is my hot CEO, and I refuse to let him walk through those doors.

I successfully pull him into bed with me, wrapping my limbs around him. He kisses every spot on my face in attempt to get rid of the tears that just won't stop. I hold him close, and I can hear his heart pounding inside of his chest. I want to freeze this moment so I can remember it forever. He can't leave. He can't leave me.

"Baby," he breathes deeply, "I have to go…"

"No," I say, adamantly shaking my head, "Stay…"

For the first time since I met him two weeks ago, I feel a sob escape his throat. _I have never heard him cry_. "Don't make this harder," he whispers, "If you keep doing this, I'll never leave."

"Sounds good to me," I say hoarsely as he kisses me. With his arms around me and his mouth on mine – I realize I have never been kissed like this. This is him, taking a part of me, remembering what we are in this very moment.

When we pull away, I see the desperation in his eyes. "Ana, come back with me, please…" he pleads.

I feel a deep sob escape and tears pull harder from my eyes. "I can't…. I'm sorry."

He sighs, "I know… Your job, your family, your life is here. Mine is in Seattle…. I get it."

With one last deep kiss, he is up and straightening his suit. "You can have this suite for as long as you want it," he tells me, trying his best to radiate control, "If you need anything, or if you ever feel the need to drop everything and come to Seattle – let me know. I'll be there"

I sit up in bed and nod. "Ok."

"You are mine," he says as he picks up my hand and kisses my hair band on my ring finger, "I love you…"

"I love you," I squeak out as he leans over to kiss me one last time. When we break apart, I am breathless.

He takes in a deep breath, and picks up his brief case from the side of the bed. "I'm not saying goodbye… you are mine so there are no goodbyes for us."

"No goodbyes," I repeat.

He kisses my temple, walks to the door and with one last look back at me – he closes it behind him, leaving me by myself for the first time since he stepped into my life.

**A/N2 – Reviews are always appreciated**


	11. Surprise Visitors

**A/N – I don't own FSOG! Thanks again for all of your comments on the last chapter! Can't wait to see what you think of this new chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 11 – Surprise Visitors **

**Ana**

** I don't know how I got to the elevator in my apartment building. **I remember getting out of bed soon after he left. I got dressed and I somehow found a car to take me back to my apartment. The next thing I know, two strong arms are picking me up from the bottom of the elevator, and I am being carried down the hallway and into my bedroom. After I am laid gently on my bed, I hear Mr. Strong Arms turn around and leave my room.

"Thank you so much," I hear my brother's voice in the living room, "I was nervous she wouldn't be able to get home."

"No worries Mr. Steele," Mr. Strong Arms says, "I have been assigned to your sister's security by Mr. Grey. It was my job to get her here safely."

Holy shit, Christian hired security for me? Of course, my control freak always has all hands on deck; he is the definition of control. I hold tighter to my pillow and try to fall back asleep. I didn't get much sleep last night. He made love to me until at least five or six in the morning. I probably slept two hours after we finished. The smell of the pillow reminds me of him, and calms me enough so I can drift peacefully to sleep.

**I feel a hand pull through my hair and the light of the sun fill my bedroom. **I pry my eyes open and look up at the person next to me in bed.

"Hey sweetheart," My mom coos.

I sit up and reach for my phone. "Hey Mom," I croak out, "Three o clock, holy hell…."

"I thought it would be a good time for you to get you up," she says as I walk into the bathroom. Without surveying the damage of my appearance, I try to wash my face in hopes it will wake me up.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her once I finish, "Don't you have a studio to run?"

"My daughter needed me, it can run itself…."

I scoff, "The accident was over a year ago, you don't need to run over here all the time anymore…"

"Ana, the accident isn't why I am here…."

"Mom…."

"The love of my daughter's life goes back to Seattle, and she doesn't go with him…. I figured this was a situation that needed my presence," she tells me.

"I'm fine…" I tell her. Her little monologue hits me and I am reminded of what happened just seven hours ago. I immediately take a seat and try to find my breath. My tears threaten to overwhelm me, and I quickly brush them back. _Shit, is this always going to happen when someone mentions him?_

She moves closer to me and grabs my hand. "Baby, you seem to be the opposite of fine…"

"I'll get better," I tell her as I try to fix my disgusting hair.

"Will you really get better?" she says with a deep sigh, "You love him."

"Of course I love him… but what was I supposed to do Mom?" I say angrily as the tears continue, "Run off to Seattle with him…"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes," she says adamantly.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but my life is here. My job, my friends…. My life is here."

She takes in a deep breath and gives me a sad smile. "Honey, I just don't think that's true anymore." My tears are falling like a waterfall at this point and without thinking, I throw my hairbrush across the room and hit the trash can.

"Fuck," I hiss out in frustration.

"Come to Mommy…" she says as she beckons me towards her. She picks up the hair brush, and once I am sitting on the bed – she very gently helps me with my nasty hair.

"I don't know what to do…." I tell her as I continue to cry, "I've never fallen this hard before. What if it blows up in my face?"

"Geez, you are more like me than I ever realized," she huffs as she continues to brush.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I may seem like a "free spirit" but I always over think the future too. That is the reason your father and I aren't together anymore," she informs me.

"What?" I ask, slightly shocked that she is divulging information about her relationship with Dad.

She sighs, "Your grandmother's health wasn't the only reason he went to Seattle. Or that I hated him because of his temper, I think I told everyone that little white lie."

"Then why did he leave?"

"Because, he wanted more of me and I was too terrified that I was too fucked up to give it to him."

"Really?"

"You must know at this point that we got married because I was pregnant with you and your brother," she tells me, "He proposed a million different times before I found out I was pregnant, but once I was knocked up – that was his way in. I was in love with him, but commitment terrified me."

"I'm not terrified of commitment," I point out, trying to separate myself from my mom's story.

"I know," she says with a smile, "This isn't all about you sassy pants."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I let him walk away and he stayed in Seattle because he couldn't bear being in the same city with me," she finishes, "I am the one who let us fall apart, and I have regretted it every single day of my life…"

I absorb her words, and I try to think. "So what am I supposed to do in Seattle? That's our issue here…"

"There are opportunities in Seattle if you look. You've done high profile, it's not like there is an opportunity that you haven't taken advantage of. You've danced on tour with Britney, you backed up Beyonce at the Super Bowl, you've been on TV shows, and you were in a movie…. What more do you need here?" she lists off, "Chelsea told me that Christian wants to help you launch your dress line – I think that would be perfect."

I take in a deep cleansing breath before I burst into tears again. "I know how to make clothes; I just don't know how to start my own line. I know nothing about the fashion industry."

"That is why you have Christian, do-do brain. He isn't Rachel Zoe or Zach Posen or Michael Kors but he can introduce you to those types of people…"

"So you think I should go to Seattle?"

"Yes," she says adamantly, "You can have it all honey…. You just have to be a little less like me, and a lot more like your father…"

**Christian**

** I decide to not even attempt to sleep. **I know it will be fucking useless. My first night back in Escala has been spent in my office. Ros kept things under control while I was gone, but I still have a lot of work that I need to accomplish.

I hear a light knock on the door, and look up to find Gail, smiling brightly at me. I felt bad for keeping Taylor from her for over a month. I know they've been seeing each other discreetly, and I know keeping him with me in Los Angeles must have placed a strain on their relationship. I gave Taylor a week off, and I have never seen Gail Jones happier. Somebody should be able to be with the one they love.

"Sorry to interrupt you in your office Mr. Grey, but I was just wondering if I could make you anything to eat…?" she asks, smile still full on her face.

I sigh, "Yes, anything you have in there Ms. Jones." She nods and quietly exits the room and I return to my work.

Fucking hell, I miss Anastasia. It's been a day, and I can't stop thinking about her. I still feel her under me, riding me, me filling her from behind – I can't get our last night together out of my head. I have wanted to call her, just to hear her voice, but I can't do it. I'll break down if I do, I know I will. My life won't feel right until she is here with me.

I have assigned Sawyer to her protection on a 24/7 basis. With Sawyer's constant protection, and the conversation I had with her brother Brian a few days back – this should be able to block out all attempts for fuckers to prey on her. This alleviates some of the tension that I have been feeling about her safety. I need to guard what is mine, and Brian and Sawyer better be able to handle the task when I can't. I don't know how anyone else does long distance relationships.

I hear a knock on my door, but I continue to stay focused on my work in front of me. "Just leave the sandwich over there, Gail…"

As soon as I hear her exasperated breath, I know exactly who is standing at my doorway. "I know you aren't paying any attention, but I am slightly offended that you think I am your housekeeper."

I look up as Elena Lincoln enters my office. She's in her signature black dress, her blonde hair is much longer then it has been in the past, and her eyes are wide with curiosity. With Taylor on vacation and Sawyer in Los Angeles with Ana, it is obvious that Ryan couldn't keep Mrs. Lincoln occupied long enough to inform me of her arrival.

"Long time no see," I say as she takes a seat across from me.

"Who knew Los Angeles would find you so busy…" she says mockingly, "I feel like we haven't spoken in forever…"

"I like the new hairstyle…"

"Oh shut up," she scoffs, "You know why I am here."

"You need a reason to come to my apartment uninvited?" I counter back.

She rolls her eyes, "Spill it… is she a new submissive?"

"She is none of your concern…"

She gasps, like I slapped her and called her a name. "Trust me, you weren't here, but she was Seattle's concern for weeks. They even harassed her poor father who lives in Edmonds."

"I am well aware of what was happening here while I was gone," I snap at her, "But that still doesn't make her any concern of yours."

She sits back and studies me for several minutes. "Is she not a submissive?" I take in a deep breath to calm my growing anger; she'll never let up on this. I might as well tell her. "You always tell me about every submissive…" she reminds me.

"She is not a submissive." Her eyes fly open. "She is my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" she chokes out, "Oh Christian…"

"I don't need to hear it. I don't need your condescending bullshit. How I conduct my life is none of your damn business…"

She is still shaking her head, eyes in shock. "So when I am going to get to meet her…. Is she asleep? It is rather late."

"She lives in Los Angeles," I tell her blankly.

Her eyes squint as she analyzes the situation. "So you're telling me that you met this girl in Los Angeles, had sex with her on an open balcony, you moved into "Girlfriend" territory, and then she didn't even come back with you to continue your relationship."

"Hmm…." I say mockingly, "Please tell me how you feel about this. Really, I want to know."

"Jesus Christ, this isn't you," she blurts out, ignoring my sarcasm, "You don't do relationships – especially long distance relationships. When she begins fucking every man she can find down there – you'll look like the idiot when this ends. You realize this, right?"

"You don't know Ana…."

"But I know relationships Christian," she snaps, "This is why we don't do them…. This is why we take control, so little gold digging harlots don't ruin your life and reputation."

"Get the fuck out," I snap.

"Mr. Grey," Ryan says from the doorway, "I need to speak with you." I am already angry with him for letting Elena in without my knowledge, whatever this problem is better not make matters worse.

I walk out of the room and join Ryan in the hallway. "What, Ryan?" I snap.

"We have a problem," Ryan tells me, eyes full of worry, "A really big fucking problem."

**Anastasia**

** I decided to make my trip to Seattle a complete surprise for Christian. **This meant Sawyer lying to Taylor and Taylor lying to Christian. I am hoping this is a good surprise, and not one that will set Christian on a firing rampage.

The decision to move my life to Seattle to be with Christian was terrifying at first, but once I got my plans underway it seemed natural, like I was supposed to go back with him all along. I brought along a lot of my luggage for this first trip, and I am going to have Chelsea send the rest once I am settled. I am so excited to see him, I can hardly sit still.

Sawyer sits next to me in the first class lounge and hands me a cup of tea and a magazine. Sawyer tried to get me to take the GEH jet, but Christian would have known if I had taken his jet and my plan would be ruined. Sawyer still forced me to get a seat in first class, saying something about my security.

"Thank you…" I tell him.

"No problem, Miss Steele," he says, looking around the empty lounge, "He'll be thrilled to see you. He'll be thrilled that you're making this move permanent."

"How do you know?" I ask with a smirk.

"This doesn't leave the lounge," he says, "But Taylor told me he has been miserable since they left."

I don't respond, but I can't help but smile. I take a sip of my tea, and practically spit it back out.

"Sawyer, I said tea…. Not coffee."

"Miss Steele, I'm sorry. Let me go get you another," he offers.

"No," I say adamantly, "I'll go. You stay here."

"Miss Steele…" he says nervously.

"I'll be fine. I am just getting tea, not getting on the plane without you. I'll be right back." He nods anxiously as I exit the first class lounge.

I don't think I'll ever get used to wealth. I've never had it before, I was always taught to be self-sufficient. First class lounges and private security guards are a whole new thing for me. I have never experienced life like this.

As I wait in line for my tea, I get a call from Chelsea. "I literally just talked to you," I joke as I answer.

"I miss you already…"

"No you don't, you live with my brother now. You guys are probably doing it on my bed," I laugh as she giggles.

She finally came clean about her relationship with my brother and he is taking my bedroom in the apartment since I officially moved out. I can't say that I am thrilled about my brother and my best friend being sexually involved, but Chelsea has wanted Brian for a while. I am trying my best to be supportive.

"Ew, whatever," she laughs, "I am going to miss you like crazy, but I am thrilled for you. You're getting the man of your dreams."

I sigh dreamily, "I guess I am."

"Brian told Luca last night…" she blurts out, "I thought Luca might shit a brick. Come to find out that Luca got sloppy drunk and made out with a few Laker girls… You broke the Italian Stallion's heart…."

"Can't say he doesn't deserve it."

"Here, here," she giggles, "Well, I've gotta go and you have a plane to catch. Love and miss you Ana."

"Love and miss you too."

I hang up the phone and grab my tea from the bar. As I begin making my way back, I feel hand grab my shoulder. I spin around and see a tall, brunette woman smiling back at me. She seems to be my age and she seems to recognize me, but I don't think we've ever met.

"You're Anastasia Steele, right?" I nod, nervous to why she knows my name. "I've been looking for you," she whispers into my ear, "Can we talk?"

"Who are you…?"

She smiles, and I feel my blood run cold. "For the lack of a better term…. I am your boyfriend's ex."

**Christian**

** "What the fuck was Susannah doing at the airport?" I scream at Ryan, "Where is Anastasia now?"**

Ryan sighs nervously, "Los Angeles."

"Fuck," I howl through my apartment, "Do you know what Susannah said to her? Why wasn't Sawyer there? Where the fuck was he? I'll fire the fucker for letting Susannah get that close to her."

As Ryan looks at me anxiously, I remember he hasn't worked for me long. He doesn't know about my past or my predilections, not like Sawyer or Taylor do. _Shit, well, welcome to my world, kid._

"I don't know where Sawyer was in all of this, but from what he told me, she told her everything about your… err um, lifestyle."

I feel my stomach drop and my heart rip inside my chest. I should have told her myself. I was getting there, I just couldn't do it. Fuck, I have ruined everything. She'll never forgive me for keeping this from her.

"You didn't tell her," I hear Elena's astonishment behind me, "Oh dear. That is a problem."

"Get out," I hiss at her.

"This is the problem with relationships Christian…." She sighs, shaking her head and acting like she has achieved some self-righteous victory, "At the first sign of trouble, they turn around and go crying back home."

"Get the fuck out!" I scream at her.

"You show them the real you for a second," she says as she walks towards the elevator, "And they disappear forever…"

She exits and I turn to Ryan, trying to keep myself focused on what is ahead of me. "I need a flight back to Los Angeles…. Now."


	12. Make Me Forget

**A/N – The real world hasn't allowed me to post this week and I have missed it! I'm thinking we have three more chapters left (maybe more, it depends how loquacious I get). So, we're moving toward the end! Thank you so much for all of your kind comments! You guys are fantastic!**

**I don't own FSOG! Leave comments if you want ;) **

**Chapter 12 – Make Me Forget **

**Christian**

** It is safe to say that I have never felt like this.** I feel raw, and exposed, and angry, and frustrated. I am really fucking angry and frustrated with Sawyer and fucking insanely livid with Susannah, but I am mostly angry with myself. If I had opened my mouth, and told Ana everything – I wouldn't be in this mess.

What is destroying me right now is that Ana could react in a myriad of ways – I_ HATE_ that. I hate that I don't know what Susannah told Ana, or what Ana thinks of me right now, or if she even wants a future with me. This is why I have lived my life with control for so long, so shit like this doesn't happen.

Susannah signed a NDA; she knows she wasn't supposed to do this, but I unfortunately understand why she did it. Susannah and I didn't end smoothly, and I know there must be some lingering resentment on Susanna's end. She wanted more, and I didn't want to give her more, simple as that.

I want more with Ana. I have wanted more from the moment I saw her in that club. As much as I contrived that situation, our meeting wasn't an accident. I overheard those fuckers talking about her for a reason, and I saw her across the club over everyone else because I was supposed to. I don't believe in fate, but I can't ignore how perfect we are for each other. We were drawn to each other from the beginning. I may have pursued her, but I believe whole heartily that I was supposed to pursue her. I am still in shock over that first night. I took her to my hotel room, and without missing a beat, we had a vanilla sexual experience, the first time ever in my life. She touched me, and I fucking loved it. It was like our relationship was always supposed to be this way. It never mattered with her – I wanted her, and no boundary would stand in my way. I would take her anyway I could have her.

I always intended to share my past with her. I have already shared small details with her, but I never made it to "Hey baby, FYI - I have had nothing but BDSM relationships since I was fifteen years old." It got to a point where divulging that part of my life seemed irrelevant. Yes, I have fantasies about tying her up and making her delicate skin pink, but nothing is better in this world then when my girl is on top and controlling how fast or slow she moves on my dick. I hate this whole fucking situation. I never anticipated my past coming back, trying to make itself relevant again.

I don't want my past anymore, I want her. I know it has only been two weeks, but our relationship continues to smash every boundary. I can't quite comprehend how irrevocably she has swept through and changed everything. All of this sounds insane, but I just can't picture my life without her.

There is a terrifying chance that we could be finished by tonight, that's how much power she holds. As soon as we landed at LAX; I was immediately taken to an SUV and moved to Ana's apartment. I don't know what to say to her, I don't know how to do this. If she decides it is over, I am done. I can't be without her, I won't be without her.

When we pull up to her apartment complex, Taylor escorts me inside. Our movements are quick, and we both practically run to the third floor. I am thankful that Taylor understands the urgency of this situation. Sawyer must have already been informed of our arrival as he is waiting anxiously outside her front door.

"You're fired," I snap at him, "What the hell is wrong with you… you know your instructions are to follow her every moment of the fucking day. If she needs to sneeze – you have a tissue ready before she even gets up to find one."

The door immediately opens and Ana's beautiful, angry face moves closer to me. "Do not fire him," she snaps.

"Ana…." I breathe out. She may look insanely angry, but she is here and my eyes can't stop gazing upon her. I don't know how much longer I'll get to be in her presence – she may kill me tonight – so I need to cherish what little time I have left.

"No, Sawyer didn't lie to me," she sneers, "You did…"

Without missing a beat, she turns back around and walks into her apartment. Without hesitation, I follow her inside. When I enter the kitchen, I am slightly confused. There are boxes covering her living room and kitchen. I almost ask who the boxes belong to when I see the labels: "Ana's kitchen" "Ana's bathroom" "Ana's blankets." _Fuck_, she wasn't just going to visit me in Seattle…. She was going to move for me. Mother fucking shit – I am going to kill Susannah.

I continue to follow her, and she leads me into the third bedroom that houses all of her dresses. She sits on the spare bed, and she looks up at me as I close the door behind me. She is dressed in grey sweats with her hair tied up in a ponytail. She looks so damn beautiful, I feel like a man who has walked in the desert for forty years – I have missed her and I need her so much. Her eyes are sad, and her face is distraught…. _Oh baby, I'm so sorry. _

"You weren't just coming for a surprise visit, where you?" I ask, barely able to breathe.

She nods, confirming my statement. I swear I can see a tear running down her face. "I wanted to be with you… at least I thought I did."

Those words stop me in my tracks. They are the words I wanted to hear last week, but now they have come at the worst fucking time. Shit, I need to focus. I need to know what Susannah told her.

"Who is Susannah," she asks, her normally soft eyes are hard and distant.

I take in a deep breath, "A former submissive. I…."

"How long?" she interrupts me, "How long have you been a part of this lifestyle?"

"Do you know what lifestyle you are referring to?" I ask. I want to know if she knows anything about BDSM before I begin this conversation.

"BDSM," she repeats back to me, seeming to be affronted that I asked her that, "I've heard of it – I live in Los Angeles for fuck's sake. Most men in LA are a part of the scene."

If this moment wasn't so damn serious, I would snicker at her comment. I am very aware of how intense the scene is here. Another reason why I was so shocked that I was never able to find a sufficient Submissive at the beginning of my trip.

"Christian," she presses me, her voice too cold for my liking. I love my sweet, soft, sexy Anastasia who has never spoken to me like this before – _I lied to her, I deserve this._

"Since I was fifteen," I tell her. Her eyes shoot open, and I am taken back by her surprise.

"How the fuck did you get into this at fifteen?"

"Ana," I sigh, "That's not import…"

"Answer the question," she snaps.

I nod; there is no fucking with her right now. "I told you briefly about the fighting I did back then, and how out of control I was. Well, my mom's friend was a domme, and she thought that this would help keep me in control, and focused. We broke off our arrangement when I was twenty one, my parents never found out. That is the short version."

I think Anastasia is in shock. Her face is pale, and I don't know whether she is going to vomit or cry. I need to change the subject. "What did Susannah tell you?"

After I get this sorted out with Ana, I am immediately moving to impose legal action on Susannah. Obviously Susannah doesn't give a fuck about her own life, or how much I have helped her since we ended our contract. I don't know her true motivations, but obviously her intentions were shit.

"She got very descriptive with me, she even had a picture available just so I wouldn't have any doubts," she says sarcastically, "Sawyer found me before she could get any further."

I nod and make a note to ask Sawyer where the fuck she ran off to and for Welch to find a way to hack Susannah's phone. "So…. Where does this leave things with us?" I finally ask.

I see tears prick at her eyes, and my heart breaks. "I don't know…"

"Ana," I say, immediately moving to kneel in front of her, "You were about to drop everything to be with me…. Words cannot express how good that feels. I want to forget this, I want to never put you through that again, and I want to be with you…"

Her tears fall harder, and I know that whatever is going to come out of her mouth next isn't going to be good. "You were my saving grace…. After the worst shit ever rained down on my life, I thought I was given you to pull me out from that…. To help me breath again," she sobs, trying to hold it together, "Except, you went and did exactly what he did. You lied to me, and I had to find out about all of this through some woman you fucked…. I am angry… and hurt…"

"Baby, I'm so sorry," I plead with her, taking her face in my hands, "I am an open book. I will tell you everything from here on out. There will be no secrets."

"I can't trust you, Christian," she sobs. I move to kiss her tears away, willing her to forgive me. I understand her trepidation after what Luca put her through; I would react the same way.

"Just come back with me… we can make this work."

She shakes her head and I feel my heart rip in two. "I think we need a break."

"No," I plead.

"We started so quickly Christian, we need to slow down. I need some time to breathe," she cries, moving away from me.

"Ana…. No."

"I can't do this. This has to be the end."

"Wait," I practically sob, "You said this was just a break…. Not a breakup."

Tears start falling, and I feel my insides ripping apart. "I think it would be better," she whispers, "If we broke up. "

"No," I plead, "I'll fix this. I will be an open book from now on. I'll tell you everything…"

"Falling back into a new relationship so quickly after my accident was a mistake," she says, sobbing, "I knew this would rip me apart. I need space."

I don't know what else to say. _Fuck, this hurts._ "Please go," she asks, "Seeing you like this is going to kill me…"

I take in a deep breath, stand up, and kiss her softly on her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere… I love you."

She begins sobbing deeply as I turn and exit the room. My mind is spinning, and I feel torn from limb to limb. When I enter the hallway, Taylor is waiting for me.

"We have work to do tonight, Taylor," I tell him softly as we move to the elevators, "We aren't leaving Los Angeles for a while…."

**Ana **

** I don't know how I did it. **I was able to pick myself up after he left, and make it to the studio. Kyle owns a studio in town, and it is used for many different things – classes, rehearsals, etc. If he is in a really good mood – he lets me use it privately. I come here whenever I need to rehearse without distractions or to blow off steam. I am hoping he gives me an opportunity tonight.

"Hey buttercup," Kyle says as I enter his studio, "I thought you were on your way to Seattle?"

I shake my head, "I'm going to be here for a little while longer. Can I borrow the keys, I need some time alone."

"Shit, trouble in paradise?" he asks as he throws me his set of keys.

"You're so fucking nosy," I snort, "I'll lock up, you ok with me borrowing this tonight...?"

"I gave you my keys, of course I am," he says shaking his head, "Actually, there is a class going on upstairs in Studio B. I'll tell the teacher that you're still here. Are you sure you're ok?"

I sigh deeply, "I will be."

"Ok, call me if you need to talk…." He says I take the stairs and quickly head to studio D.

**After thirty minutes, I need a break and a minute of silence. **I turn off the music and lay down, staring at the ceiling. Two parts of my mind are at war right now. One side keeps telling me that breaking up with Christian was the stupidest decision I have ever made. The other part obviously opposes that.

It was never the BDSM that made me question Christian. Considering how he was brought into this world, I am honestly not surprised that this used to be a part of his life. Sure, it isn't something I was expecting to hear – but surprisingly, I am not too thrown off by it. Hearing that his mother's friend seduced him at fifteen was a big fucking shock, but that's something I can't really comprehend right now.

The biggest problem was hearing it out of that whore's mouth. Knowing that all of this was true, and finding it out from Susannah was what killed us. This seems to be a pattern with me; apparently I am a running target for men with sordid sexual histories and exes that can't shut their fucking mouths.

"What are you doing?" I hear suddenly behind me.

I sit up, and Luca is standing at the door. "Sitting in silence… and you're ruining it. What are you doing?"

"I was in a class… and then I walked by and saw Anastasia Steele lying in the middle of a dance studio…" he says as he enters the room.

"Luca, I kind of want to be alone…" I tell him.

He stops and analyzes my expression, "You ok? Wait… aren't you supposed to be in Seattle?"

"Plans changed," I tell him as I lie back down.

"Did he do something to you?" he asks as he sits down next to me.

"I didn't tell you that you could sit with me…"

He shakes his head, "Well too bad, I'm sitting here. What happened?"

Something pops into my brain, and I feel the sudden need to ask him something. "Why can't you guys just open up your mouths and tell me your deepest darkest shit? Why is that a constant theme in my life – men who can't open their mouths?"

Luca eyes me nervously and shakes his head. "I don't know about him, and I am now really curious to know what he did… but I know for me… It's just really fucking awful to disappoint you."

I was not expecting that response. "Really?"

He sighs deeply, "I wanted to tell you. But then one night, we were at your apartment and I brought home flowers as a way to counteract my upsetting news, and you were just _so thrilled._ They were just a cheap bouquet of flowers, but you were so taken back by the fact that I brought them home in the first place…"

"You bought those flowers because you were going to tell me about Nicole…."

He nods, "You loved them and couldn't stop talking about how sweet the gesture was. I felt like telling you the truth was going to ruin everything. I know it doesn't make up for me being a coward, but that's all I've got."

I snicker, "I was having a bad day…. And I thought you were going to make it worse when I got home. And then you made it better with those flowers."

"We were good together, right?" he asks, "Didn't I make you a little bit happy before I fucked everything up?"

"You need to work on a few of your sexual techniques, but for the most part you were awesome," I joke as he lies down next to me.

"What does that mean?" he asks, completely horrified.

"I might as well tell you…. I faked it…. A lot."

His eyes are wide, and I can see the horror he must be feeling. "You did?"

"A lot."

"Fucking hell…" he sighs, "I've made you come before, right? Has our sexual history been a total lie?"

"You didn't make me come until we got back together the second time," I inform him, "I can't believe you can't tell the difference."

"Shit…" he sighs deeply, "I'm so sorry… Man, I feel like my man card just got taken away."

I snicker, "You are a great kisser though."

"At least I have something going for me…" he snickers as he turns over.

We sit in silence and enjoy the peace of a vacant dance studio. I look back at Luca, and I can't help but smile. This was the first normal conversation we have been able to have since the breakup. He has been such a big part of my world for so long. I have known him my entire life; it feels slightly strange not to have him in my life at all anymore.

Without much warning, he moves closer to me, his lips inches from mine. I feel my heart beat quickly inside my chest as he leans in a little bit closer. When his lips cover mine, and when I kiss him back - I know I am completely and irrevocably screwed.


	13. A Little Bit of Space

**A/N – I know some of you are angry with Ana…. I get it. Hopefully we can clear some things up and get her shit together. Ok, I think that after this chapter, I will have 2-3 more chapters left. And depending on how I end things, you may think I am capable of a sequel. I'll leave this up to y'all. **

**THANK YOU to all the reviews you left the last chapter. I do not own FSOG and please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 13 – A little bit of space… **

**Ana **

** As our lips move and I feel him move over me, I lose all sense of thought. **I have always been attracted to him, and the chemistry has always been present. Sometimes we haven't always gotten it right, but we were making it work before everything ended.

We would have had a good life together, we would have been happy. We would have had beautiful Italian American babies, and I would have taken over my mother's dance studio once she retired. Luca would have taught, and I would have taught and on school breaks – we would have gone on vacation with our beautiful children. We would have gone on dates, and he would forget our anniversary, just like normal couples. We would have had a life together, and we would die at each other's side. He has been my fate since the time we were six and had play dates at each other's houses. I don't want my "fate"… I want more.

"Stop," I murmur against his mouth. Fuck, I am pinned down under Luca in the middle of a dance studio. I need him to get off of me.

"What?" he breathes. I can feel his erection digging into me. Shit, this is a mistake.

"I need to go," I plead as he moves over.

"Ana," he breathes, "I'm sorry… I just… this just feels so right."

"No, it doesn't," I say as I get up and move for the exit, "This was a mistake." I push myself through the door and run down the stairs to the front exit.

"Ana, wait up," he yells as he chases after me, "Please talk to me." With my bag in hand, I dig for my keys. Kyle will kill me if I don't lock the studio, no matter my state of mind. "Ana stop," Luca pleads as I push him out the door so I can lock it.

"What?"

"You felt that right?" he asks, "The passion, it's still there…"

"No its not," I tell him as I finish locking and throw the keys in my bag. I walk as fast as I can, trying to flee from Luca's pursuit of me.

"Come on Ana, I felt it, you felt it. Why won't you stop so we can talk about this….?"

"Because there is no us to talk about," I yell at him, "The kiss was fine, but it was nothing. I don't want you…"

"Yes you do," he says as he grabs my hand.

He moves me into his embrace and goes in for the kill a second time. This time his kiss is forced and there is nothing I'd like more than if someone came along and stopped him.

"Fuck," Luca yells as a fist meets his face. Luca falls to the ground, and Christian stands over him like an animal ready to attack.

Christian doesn't stop. He picks up a shocked Luca off the ground and punches him a second time. Luca groans as Christian's fist hits him again and again.

"Stop it, Christian," I scream, "Stop!"

Christian looks up at me, his eyes wide and his expression hurt. No matter our romantic status, I know he didn't like seeing Luca kiss me. I'm not crazy about Luca kissing me either, but I don't want Christian to hurt him.

"Please stop," I plead. Christian nods and picks him up. Luca uses this sudden moment of weakness to hit Christian in the gut, catapulting him backwards. Christian renews his fight and punches him in the jaw, making Luca hit the ground a second time.

"TAYLOR!" I scream to the waiting SUV, "TAYLOR, GET OVER HERE PLEASE!" I obviously need backup. I turn back to the testosterone show in front of me. "IF YOU LOVE ME AT ALL AND DON'T WANT ME TO ENTER THE CRAZY HOUSE AT TWENTY FIVE – YOU WILL STOP FIGHTING," I scream at the boys as they continue to fight.

Christian stops, and Taylor comes in enough time to grab Luca. Luca wipes off the blood from his mouth as all four of us stare at each other.

"You stayed?" I ask him, my voice small. He nods, his eyes blazing into me.

"I love you…" he breathes, sincerity radiating out of him. "I'm not leaving you…"

"She kissed me up there," Luca chokes out, pointing to the dance studio behind us, "She loved it when I climbed on top of her."

Christian blanches and I have never wanted to murder Luca more in my life. "But I walked away from you, I pushed you off," I remind him, "You were the one who forced yourself on me just now."

"Because you won't face the facts…. Whatever separated you two," he says, nodding at Christian, "It is irrelevant. It's over, it's a phase. Now you can come back to me and we can start our lives together. Just like it's supposed to be."

Christian doesn't look at Luca; his eyes are focused squarely on me. His eyes are fierce and his expression is full of expectation. He wants my answer. He wants to know if I am buying into this story Luca has concocted.

It's in this moment; I realize how tired I am. I am tired of dealing with this drama, I am tired of disappointing and being disappointed by the people I love. I am throwing in the towel, I give up.

"I need," I begin, "To be by myself for a while. I need space from both of you…"

"What?" Luca hisses, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, I'm not fucking kidding you," I snap at him, "I need to go. Luca, don't call me ever again. From this moment on – I am done with you."

"Fuck," he hisses as Taylor continues to hold him back. I am thankful for Taylor in this moment; I don't want Luca anywhere near me.

I turn to Christian, his face is unreadable. "I think it would be best," I choke out. _Fuck, why is this so hard with him?_ "….If we didn't talk for a while. I need some time."

He nods, and leaves me a soft kiss on my temple. "I get it," he whispers.

"He gets to kiss you, but when I do it, I'm 'Forcing Myself' on you," Luca yells at us.

Before I finally walk away from both men, I give Luca one final swift kick in the balls

**Two Weeks Later…. **

**Ana**

** "You look pathetic," Kyle jokes as he enters his studio, "I've seen what you've been eating. You need carbs. You want to go get greasy burgers later?"**

I laugh, "Always looking out for me Ky. No, I'm good…" I must look pretty ridiculous. I am sprawled across the reception desk, trying my best to keep focused on the game of Spider Solitaire in front of me.

Along with taking dance classes and sketching like a maniac, I have helped Kyle run the studio these past two weeks. I needed a solid nine to five job so I could keep my mind off of Christian. I cannot stop thinking about my estranged boyfriend, and I am doing everything in my power to block Christian Grey out. Of course, I am losing that fight as bad as I am losing at this game of Spider Solitaire.

"You've been miserable since he went back to Seattle," Kyle says as he takes a seat next to me, "It wouldn't be the end of the world if you called him once…"

"Yes it would," I tell him, "Because if I call him once, and hear his voice – I'll flip out and down my sorrows in whatever soul sucking activity I can find, and that is just not healthy."

He snickers, "I get it… So I take it you aren't mad at about him lying to you anymore."

"No," I shake my head, "A little space has helped me deal with that. I can't believe I fucking compared him to Luca. I can't believe I projected what Luca did to me onto Christian…"

"Maybe this space is a good thing," he says, "Kicking Luca out of your life and taking a step away from Hurricane Grey – this might be the smartest decision you've ever made."

"Then why does it suck so much," I whine as Kyle snickers.

"Because you love him, and it sucks being away from the ones you love - take me and Owen," he tells me as he gives me a quick peck on the temple, "But you need this time for yourself. This is "Eat, Pray, Ana". Enjoy it."

I snicker as he gets up to put his bag away. "Hey… can you teach the five year old dance class that is starting in like ten minutes," he asks. Right on cue, a group of excited five year olds jump into the studio.

"Miss Ana!" one squeals in recognition. I've taught the five year old class a couple times while Kyle was away in New York, and they still remember me.

"Looks like you don't have a choice," Kyle laughs.

**"Ok ladies," I say as the little darlings line up on the ballet bar, "First position." **They all move obediently and in sync.

"Arms up, and grand plié," I say as they struggle to get low enough, "Back up, and reach your arms up high and then down low…." Most five year olds don't have the coordination for these exercises, but these girls are taught by Kyle Jarivs – they know what to do. He is an excellent teacher no matter the age of his students.

"And point…. And point…. And point those toes girls."

"Miss Ana," one of the girls whispers to me, "I have to go potty…"

"Ok Dyna, go potty," I whisper back as she tiptoes to the bathroom. A mother and her daughter enter the classroom as Dyna leaves. The mother gently places her daughter's bag on the ground and my newest arrival scurries to the ballet bar.

I don't think I have ever seen this girl before. She must have joined Kyle's class since I last taught it. She is petite and shorter than the other girls, probably the shortest in the class.

When I get a good look at her face, I can barely breathe. Her features seem to be an exact replica of mine. Her light copper hair is placed in a small bun on top of her head, and her blue eyes shine a small five year old apology for being tardy. My mind moves to the future, Christian and I holding hands outside of our family home as our five year old daughter skip through the grass. _Holy fuck, she could be ours._

I can't do this. I miss him so much; I am seeing us in my students. Kyle needs to teach class today, It is obvious I am too insane to do so myself.

"Excuse me girls," I whisper as I exit the room and jog up the stairs. I burst through Kyle's office.

"You need to teach class today," I plead, tears bursting through my eyes, "I can't…"

**Since Chelsea and Brian are living together now, and having sex way too much for my liking, Kyle offered for me to stay with him until I figure my shit out. **After today's outburst, it is obvious that this will take longer than expected. Kyle hands me a cup of tea and shakes his head.

"I always knew I adored little Rose for a reason…. She's such a sweetie. It didn't occur to me that she looked anything like you, but I guess she does," Kyle says in dismay, "Are you ok?"

I shake my head, "Am I insane?"

He laughs, "No, you just miss him. I have dreams some nights that Owen is here…. I don't think you're crazy."

"Projecting our children on to random kids?"

"You would be insane if she didn't look anything like you and Christian," he tells me, "On second look, Rose is the perfect combination of you and Christian."

"Her name is even Rose…. That's my middle name," I remind him.

"See… you aren't crazy Ana," he tells me as we sip our tea in silence, "It is just a coincidence."

Our time alone is interrupted by Kyle's phone. His face lights up when he sees Owen's name flash across the screen.

"Hey baby," he says seductively to his man, "I miss you…" I smile as Kyle listens to Owen on the other end. "You want to talk to Ana…?" he gripes, "Fine, but we're having phone sex later…"

I laugh as he hands the phone over to me. "Hey O…"

"Hey Ana, ok let's get to it. So you know how I work for Nordstrom?"

My eyes shoot wide, "I didn't know you worked for Nordstrom…"

"I told you that," Kyle says to me.

"No, you didn't. I would remember if your boyfriend worked for Nordstrom…" I snap at him.

"Well, I was working for an ad agency, and then Nordstrom loved my ad work so much, they hired me on…." Owen says proudly, "I'm doing my dream job."

"That's awesome," I say, slightly jealous of Owen's opportunity.

"And that is why I called…. I am piloting a new type of ad campaign for the company and I need a creative consultant to help me with the campaign. Actually, I need several creative consultants…"

"What does the job entail…?"

He continues, "You are going to be paid to give your opinion – a dream creative position. You will look at the work of several designers who we sell in our stores. You tell them what we want and what will look good in stores and online and what customers will buy and all that fun stuff… designers may ask you for future ideas and you may be able to add a few of your own designs to the process. The executives loved your sketch book…"

"Wait," I ask, very overwhelmed, "What are you talking about…. How do you have my sketch book?"

"You sent it into our Seattle and New York offices last week," he informs me, "That's why I thought you knew I worked for Nordstrom…"

"I didn't send you my sketch book…. Are you sure it is mine?"

"Are you Anastasia Rose Steele..?" he asks

"Well yeah," I tell him, still so very confused.

"We have a sketchbook here with over two hundred sketches; it looks like they were printed out of a tablet…."

"Yeah," I say, "I have a tablet but I didn't do that…who the hell would be able to get access to my tablet and print all of my damn sketches and know who to fax them to?"

Before the words exit my mouth, I know exactly who was responsible for this.


	14. Choices

**A/N – I'd like to clear up little "Rose" from the last chapter. She IS NOT a kid of one of Christian's former subs, and this story is NOT going in that direction. She was just a kid that helped Ana visualize a possible future- nothing more. **

**Thank you guys for all your reviews! I do not own FSOG! Reviews are always appreciated (and they help me write)**

**Chapter 14 – Choices**

**Three Years Later… **

**Ana**

** "Ana…" I hear my assistant down the hall, "Ana, where are you?"**

I sigh deeply, realizing how much I miss having a moment to myself. "I'm in here."

Kate knocks on the door, and I open it for her. "Damn…. In the bathroom, again? That's the third time this week."

"Can you call the doctor for me…?" I sigh reluctantly. This is one of the biggest weeks of my life, and is not the time for a visit to the doctor. The line is launching this week and I need to be at my best. Maybe I can squeeze the doctor in tomorrow between photo shoots, maybe.

"Sure," she says as she enters the reminder into her cell phone, "The reporter from Vanity Fair is here. Are you ready? We really can't reschedule…"

"No, I know we can't…" I say as I pull myself together and exit the bathroom. I turn down the hallway and I see that a perky brunette is seated inside my office.

"Mrs. Grey, It is so good to finally meet you…" she says with a happy smile.

"Actually, It's Miss Steele….," I tell her as I shake her hand.

She looks at me with a confused expression, "I thought you just used Steele for your line…"

"No, it is my legal name," I tell her, "It's a common misconception."

She continues to look confused as she re-takes her seat. "Well, I guess that correlates with my first question, so I can check that off our list."

"Good," I say as she types on her IPad.

"Now, Miss Steele, tell me about this line…"

I smile fondly as I think about it. I have worked so hard on it, and it feels strange to finally bring it out to the public. "It's a labor of love. My first line introduced me to the fashion world. Now that I have made my way, I feel like I can express myself more creatively this time around. This is something I have wanted to do for a while…"

She nods and continues to type. "You know," she sighs. The look in her eyes is a dead giveaway of what she is going to ask me next. "Your life has been a source of tabloid fodder over the past two years. How do you react to that type attention?"

I snicker to myself. I have been at the center of a lot of speculation, and a lot of stupid rumors, too much catty bullshit. I have learned a lot from it, and I have definitely moved on from letting it bother me.

"I know the truth. I know what I have in my life…. I don't need anyone else telling me what is right or telling me what to do. I am my own person."

"Tell me more about that…."

**Present Day - Ana**

** We flew out to New York the next day for my meeting/interview with Owen and his colleagues. **Kyle came along with me so I wouldn't be alone and he desperately wanted to see Owen.I have been meaning to call Christian about my sketchbook, but I have no idea what exactly to say. I want to hear his voice, but I am too nervous to talk to him.

"You could start with, thank you," Kyle jokes with me on the car ride to the hotel, "And I'm on my way to Seattle to blow you…"

I smack him as he snickers. "You need to call him eventually," Kyle tells me, "It is impolite to not thank him for hacking into your tablet and stealing your sketches."

I snicker, "He has no sense of boundaries."

"Um…. He's been away from you for almost two weeks. I say he has a damn good sense of boundaries."

"What do you think that means?" I ask him, "That he hasn't tried to call me."

"Who knows," Kyle says, "But if you want him back, I wouldn't wait too long. A man like him doesn't stay single for long…"

"Shut up," I snap at him.

"You're just telling me to shut up because I'm right," he snickers as we enter the hotel, "You can't cut him out forever. He'll wait, but I doubt he'll wait too long."

I ignore Kyle as we move upstairs to our rooms. I quietly pray that he hasn't moved on yet, silently hoping that sending my sketch book was Christian's way of saying he still loved me, even though I am a complete basket case.

**I am thankful that Owen made the interview an evening dinner. **I think I would be too nervous to wait for the next day. I am ready for this now; the traveling hasn't shaken me at all. I am ready to knock Owen's team's socks off.

I slide my hands down my pink dress with capped sleeves and black lining and slip on my black Louboutins. I'm usually not a pink person, but it is almost Spring and bright colors are what sell this time of year. I'd rather be bold then hold back in this interview.

Kyle walks in a second later, dressed in a grey suit jacket and pants. Underneath he has a white dress shirt without the tie. His dark hair is perfectly quaffed and he looks gorgeous. I would totally tap that if he wasn't gay. In his hand, he is holding a gold box wrapped with a black ribbon.

"What's this?" I ask as he hands it to me.

"It's a box with your name on it… I sincerely hope there isn't anthrax in this," he jokes as I begin opening my unidentified present.

I make quick work of the bow, and open the top in no time. I am shocked when I see what the box contains. A note is lying on top of a brand new tablet; a tablet I know isn't sold in stores. My breathing intensifies when I recognize the handwriting.

_This is the IPad 5. It has capabilities for you to sketch, and it has tougher security so it won't be as easy for hackers to steal your work. – Christian _

"Wow, he knew that you were in New York and which hotel you'd be in," Kyle says as I turn on my new tablet. I flip through the pictures and I am shocked to see a family picture of myself, my mom, my Dad, and Brian all together when Brian and I were eight. I chuckle to myself when I put together that he must have stolen this from my dad's work computer. "And he admits to hacking into your tablet…" he chuckles as he sets the note on the desk, "I think somebody misses you."

He isn't the only one.

**When we enter the restaurant, we are taken to a room with Owen and three other well-dressed executives. **There are two blonde females, Janelle and Victoria, and one is a man, his name is either Phil or Bill – I can't remember. They kindly shake my hand as Owen makes introductions. Owen is an adorable blonde with a little bit of scruff on his chin. Owen is wearing a dark casual suit, and looks like a perfect match next to Kyle.

They begin talking, and they give me the details about the job. It will be consulting, like Owen said, and I will be paid to give my opinion. They also mention that there would be a possibility for me to submit my own designs, and they speak about how long it might take for me to work my way up.

"So wait…." I say, as I peer over at Kyle and Owen, "This isn't an interview."

Bill or Phil, I still have no idea, shakes his head at me, "The only question we had is which of our offices you prefer to work for?"

My jaw is on the floor and Owen is grinning at me like an idiot. "I thought this was going to be an interview," I say in shock.

"We're impressed with your point of view, Miss Steele. I don't believe there is anything else we need to add. Enjoy this, opportunities like this one don't come around every day," Victoria says with a big smile.

Owen snickers, "Also, This was just a ploy to get Kyle back to New York."

We all laugh while Kyle and Owen smirk at each other. "Do you have any questions for us?" Owen finally asks.

"Which cities are available?"

Victoria nods, "New York, Los Angeles, and Paris."

I think I am still so surprised by how this turned out, I never expected this meeting to go this well. "Excuse me," Janelle says, interrupting the conversation, "I have a phone call…"

"So which one would you like, Ana?" Owen asks, "Seattle isn't open anymore, or I would have asked you to come join my team there."

My stomach flips and disappointment fills my heart. "I would love to visit Paris, but I don't think I could live there right now…. Maybe New York City."

"You'd be joining a great team," Victoria answers, "You'll love living in New York. It is definitely different then LA, but I hope it is a welcome difference."

I take in a deep sigh, and try to keep my head on straight. I just agreed to move across the country for a job that could lead me to bigger opportunities. I feel slightly panicked but very excited.

"Shall we pop the champagne?"

Janelle returns, and takes a seat next to Owen. "Seattle just opened up; we had someone quit for personal reasons…"

"Who?" Owen asks.

"Tatia."

"Oh good, I hated Tatia," he says, turning to me, "You'll be much better than Tatia."

"What makes you think I'd pick Seattle over New York City…?" I ask him as the table laughs.

Kyle turns to me with a mischievous smile and I know I am done for. "I think you might have one or more attachments to Seattle… but New York is nice too."

"Who do you know in Seattle?" Janelle asks.

"Her father," Kyle interrupts, "Only her father…. No one else. No one else at all." We smirk at each other as Owen looks at us with a confused expression.

"Baby, I am so glad you'll be in Seattle… I'm excited you're going to be on the West Coast now," Kyle says to Owen lovingly.

"You guys are adorable together," Janelle says with a grin, "He's a keeper, Owen."

"Maybe if Ana moved to Seattle… you'd move to Seattle too," Owen says, looking at me, "No pressure."

He really has no idea. Kyle looks over at me with a knowing smirk, and I know he is thinking the exact same thing.

**Christian**

** Another day and no phone call from Ana. **After I sent her the tablet, I did get a message via Taylor saying thank you for the gift. I want to know if she took the job in New York City, or if she stayed in Los Angeles, or if she took the job I helped vacate in Seattle – she doesn't need to know I had anything to do with that. Fuck, I just need to talk to her, and see her. I cannot keep myself from her anymore. I'll fly to New York if that is what it takes.

Taylor pulls out from Grey House, and takes a turn on a street I don't recognize.

"Taylor…."

"Tonight, we have had a small change of plans…"

"Change of plans?" I snap, "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Because, you're a stick in the mud, and this is a surprise. Just trust in the plans we have created for you."

I am frustrated, but I don't say a word. What the hell is he playing at? He knows I don't do this. My staff knows that they must inform me whenever we change plans. The car pulls up to Le Gourmand and I turn to Taylor expectantly.

"You have a date, Mr. Grey."

"A date, what the fuck?" I snap at him, "Who planned this? Who was responsible for this? I don't fucking do fucking blind dates."

"Just trust me, Mr. Grey," he says, completely exasperated. _Well fuck, I'm exasperated too Taylor._ "We have a private room for you inside."

I grit my teeth and shake my head. Taylor escorts me in, and moves me to the back. Taylor and I pause at the door, and I swear I can see a smile cross his lips. He opens the doors, and when I look inside – my heart drops.

_ She is here. _


	15. First Date

**A/N – Hey everyone! So I think I have officially decided to add more to this story…. But I am still figuring out how I am going to do that. I think I am going to end this, and then start again in the future (I won't create a new story to do that – I'll just add to this one). I do also need to update my other story – 2 stories at once are tough!**

**Thank you so much for your love on the last chapter! I don't own FSOG!**

**Chapter 15 – First Date**

**Christian **

** I am stunned. **After two weeks of living my life without her, wondering if she'd ever come back, and giving up more control than I have in my entire life – she is here. She is sitting in front of me, and she is back.

I am relieved that my plan worked. At least I hope it worked. I hope she isn't sitting here, about to tell me she is moving to New York for good. I hope this is good news. My plan should have brought me good news. My idea was simple. First, Barney, my IT man, hacked into her tablet. Those things are as clear as glass and it took him no time at all to access her sketchbook. Once he did, we printed and faxed them to Nordstrom's New York Office. I know for a fact that the New York office does all the hiring, and that they would look at Anastasia's sketches if I sent them in. They loved them, and turns out she knows one of their employees who had a perfect project for her. After a few background checks, I moved forward with my plans.

My only problem was that there were similar projects in New York, Los Angeles, and Paris. Seattle wasn't available due to the staff being full. I quickly figured out that one of the employees on the Seattle project could be easily persuaded and I moved her to a similar assignment with in one of my companies.

All Ana had to do was take the vacant position, and that's where I was left. Wondering and hoping she'd decide to move to Seattle. I wasn't quite sure where we would leave off once she got here, but I knew I desperately wanted her back. I am nervous about what she might find here; even Elena was interested in the possibility of her return – too interested for my liking. Two stubborn women…. I have a strong feeling I don't ever want Elena and Ana in the same room together.

"Hi," she says after a second of silence. Taylor closes the door behind me, leaving us alone.

"Hi," I reply back. She looks delectable. She is wearing a short red dress with a very low neckline, exposing the tops of her immaculate breasts. Her brown hair is lying perfectly on her shoulders, her lips perfect and kissable.

She takes in a deep breath and clears her voice. "You must be Christian…. I'm Ana. It's nice to meet you."

What? What the fuck? She looks at me anxiously; hand in the air, ready for me to shake it. Her eyes seem to be telling me to play along. _Ok baby, I can do that._

"A blind date?"

She nods, relived that I understand her game. "I found your profile through "CEOs who desperately need to be banged.""

We both snicker. It is good to see that her smart mouth still intact. "This might be the best blind date I have ever had," I tell her as I shake her hand and take a seat.

She smiles brightly and nods. "I'm very thankful you were free for us to finally meet. You're a busy man."

"I always make myself available for dazzling brunettes."

She snickers, "That is such a line, Mr. Grey."

"Anything to get in your panties Miss Steele…."

She snorts and shakes her head. "You are terrible at this."

"I'm sorry baby, I've ne been much of an actor," I tell her as she smirks.

"Well, try… for me, please."

I look up at her curiously as the waiter enters the room. I order for both of us and send him promptly away. I need more time with her – _why does she want me to play along so badly?_

"Why?" I ask as she closes the door.

"Geez… do you ever let anything go?" she sighs with exasperation.

"No, I don't," I promptly tell her.

She smirks, "Well, I had an idea, something I have been thinking about since I decided to move back to Seattle…. I want to start over with you."

"Start over?"

"I don't like how things ended," she says, sincerity radiating through, "And I just feel bad, and I want to start from scratch. Get to know each other again… so please, just play along."

I snicker, and I feel the most relaxed I have felt in weeks. She wants to start over…. I think I can do that. This means letting go of all the nonsense that got us to this point, and focusing on what is most important – how much she drives me wild. I can really do this for her, for us. I search my mind and try to remember what questions guys typically ask on the first date, but of course – I have no fucking clue. But for her, I will try.

"So…. Ana… How long have you lived in Seattle?" Maybe I can get the information I need and play her little game – this might work out well for both of us.

"Well Christian, I just moved here. I have a new job because my ex-boyfriend hacked into my tablet and applied for a job without me knowing it…."

I choke on my water as her smile brightens. "Sounds like a great guy…. His dick must be enormous."

"Actually, it's pretty small…" she jokes and I shake my head.

"Nope, I think that sounds like your first boyfriend…."

She laughs as the waiter comes in with the wine. He promptly opens the bottle of wine, has me taste, and exits after I give him a dirty look. "So you have a new job," I ask once the waiter exits, "That sounds interesting."

She nods, "It is…. I'm actually really excited about it. And terrified."

"And terrified…?" I ask, wondering about her word choice.

"I have never done anything like this in my life… I am turning a hobby into a job. It's something that terrifies me…. The unknown."

The sincerity in her voice and the look she is radiating reminds me why I love her. The strong woman wrapped up in unbelievable uncertainty. How she ever got this insecure is beyond my comprehension.

"I don't know you very well, Miss Steele – but I have a strong feeling that if anyone can handle something new – like a job, or getting back together with her estranged ex-boyfriend – I think you can handle it," I tell her, giving her a small wink.

She smirks, "But if I get back together with my ex…. Where does that leave you?"

I laugh, "I think I'll get over it."

She nods, looking at her hands. "So what do you do…. Besides hacking into my life and hiring people into your company that had the job title I currently hold." How does she know all of this? Oh yeah, she isn't a dumb ass.

"I am the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC."

She nods with appreciation, "That's impressive… you must have a big bed."

Wow, she is not letting up. Thank fuck, I love her when she is playful. "I have two big beds Miss Steele. One resides in my playroom."

She stiffens and nods. "You're a dominant."

I nod, "Yes, I am."

"Do you dominate other girls besides submissives?"

After a two week hiatus, I feel my dick wake up and stiffen at her words. "I sure hope so…."

She smiles, this time seductive. "Would you take girls you met on the first date into your playroom…?" She looks nervous about the prospect, and I don't think she is ready. That is fine, we'll get there.

"Baby, I'll take you wherever you want to go…"

"I'm a girl who just moved to a new city and has a new job and recently got out of a pretty hot and heavy relationship…. Can we work up to it?" she asks.

"Are you saying that you're done with this separation," I ask her, "That you're ready to come back to me?"

"You want me to come back to you…?" she asks, "I flipped out on you and then refused to see you for all this time, I'm insane.…. and you could have anyone you wanted."

When I was at the end of a contract with a submissve, I was able to end it – no questions asked. I thought there was a faint possibility that I could feel that way about Ana, that I could end us that easily. Elena even tried to send me more options, tried to get me to interview more submissives, but I could not get her out of my head. I even went as far as to hack into her father's computer at work just for new pictures. I am addicted, and she is my only fix. Fuck me; I have never wanted this much with anyone. I am actually glad (well, not that glad) I had these weeks without her, it's helped me see that I want her and only her – random freak outs and all. It is insane how similar we are, I am right at home with this one.

"But for some unknown reason…. I need you," I tell her as I lean over to stroke her cheek, "Fuck, that sounds super cheesy."

She giggles, "No, it's perfect."

**Ana**

** The food comes and we eat in silence, staring at each other with smiles on each of our faces. **This was way too easy. He took me back way too easy.

"Where are you living?" he asks after he finishes.

"An old friend of mine is moving to Seattle too…. She has an apartment near Pikes Place and we're living together."

He nods pensively. "Your brother living with Chelsea now…?"

I nod, "You got rid of the terrible ex….?"

He practically growls, "She has been taken care of. I'm really sorry you had to find out that way. I know after what happened with Luca…"

"I was more sensitive," I interrupt him, "and I flipped out…"

"We're starting over…. Remember?" he says as he leans over to grab my hand, "I like the idea of starting fresh. I hated the way we started…"

"I thought the way we started was really hot," I butt in.

He smirks, "It was, but it is obvious that you're a game changer and you should be treated as such. I want to take you out, and do the whole boyfriend thing."

"You don't have to do that…." I tell him. I know the whole "boyfriend/girlfriend" thing isn't what he is used to.

"I know I don't…. I want to do that," he interrupts me, "I've never had a relationship like this, and I want to try."

"With hot sex thrown in there…" I add, "We're good at that…"

He smirks, and I feel myself getting wet. "Absolutely."

**He drives me to my apartment, his eyes blazing into me as we sit in the back seat. **"Where do you live?" I ask him.

"Escala…" he answers, a smile moving across his lips.

"The big luxury apartment building downtown?" I ask him. I don't know why I am so surprised, he is a fucking billionaire.

"You've seen it before?"

I snort, "My Dad used to do accounting work for them before he began working for you…."

He nods, "How is dear old Dad?"

"He's good…. He's glad I am moving to Seattle…. Keeps asking if I am still seeing you."

"What did you tell him," he asks me, his eyes full of mischief.

"I told him you are TBD…." I joke with him, "He seemed to be appeased by that. I don't think he likes you…"

"I don't blame him," he snorts, shaking his head, "So…. Do you want to see inside Escala?"

I laugh at his blatant attempt to get me in bed. "I've seen inside it…. Not impressed."

"I'm talking about the penthouse, Miss Steele," he says, his eyes planted on me.

"Mr. Grey," I tell him, trying to act offended, "I am a lady…I do not put out on the first date."

"I have history that proves that fact is false…." He counters.

"I thought we were getting to know each other…." I counter back.

"I can't think of a more perfect way to get to know someone …."

"Well, you already know me that way," I say back at him, "So maybe you should try a different way to get to know me…"

He nods, "Fair point. Well made. I do want you to see my apartment."

"Other than the bedroom?" I ask.

"I think it is time you learned more about me, Miss Steele," he says, peering down at me, "Something you were dying to know about before all of this mess started up…. Some place I want to take you, and fuck you until you scream."

** Escala is as big and lavish as the first time I set foot in its doors. **Brian and I were twelve and visiting Dad in Seattle for the weekend. We ran around the marble floors, made a complete mess, and got ourselves in a lot of trouble. This time, I am going to the Penthouse. I am nervous and excited. I don't know what he is going to do to me, and I feel a rush as I go over the possibilities.

I still don't know him very well. He still doesn't know me very well, but damn – this is going to be a lot of fun figuring him out.

When we hit the Penthouse, my mouth drops. His apartment is enormous, and looks like a palace fit for a billionaire. Everything is white and black and artistic, and I don't want to touch a damn thing. Christian stands from the side, and regards me nervously.

"Come on …. Let me show you something…." He says as he takes my hand.

"How long have you lived here?" I ask as he ushers me through his apartment. He brings me to a large door, and stops.

"A while…"

"What is beyond that door?" I ask a mischievous smile fills his face. He opens the door, and my mouth hits the floor.

**Ana – Three Years Later **

** "I don't have time for this," I growl at Kate. **

"I don't think you have a choice, love bug," Kate says as she strokes my hair.

"He is going to be so mad," I murmur, "Like livid. Angry and mad."

Kate's mouth opens in shock and I regret telling her that. She isn't fond of Christian, and I am not sure she'll ever be.

"Well if he is livid, he can just get the fuck over it….," She snaps, eyes filled with rage.

"It is not what you think," I tell her, "He'll be happy about the baby…. it will be the woman who is carrying the baby that he'll have issues with."

She shakes her head and snickers to herself. "Well, I actually might think I'm with him in that case."

"Not you too…." I huff.

She sighs, "I don't get why you're acting like this. It's not like he is asking you to chop off your arm."

"Excuse me for sticking my ground and trying to go against the haters…"

She laughs, "I can't believe you care THAT much."

"It's hard to jump on the Christian Grey train and not care…." I murmur, "It seems like it is everywhere. I can't escape it, so I am going to control it."

She strokes my forehead and looks at me sympathetically. "You'll get over your ridiculous insecurity issues if it is the last thing I do."

I snort as the Doctor enters. He stops and smiles at us. "Miss Steele…. Excellent news. You're pregnant…. Again."


	16. Vanity Fair

**A/N – Obviously we were a little confused with my last chapter…. My aim is to clear it up with this one. If you're still confused after this chapter, log in and ask me. If I put EVERYTHING in an author's note, these things would be a book long, and I don't like that. **

**We have wrapped up the past and we are fully immersed into the future. I am going to have small flashbacks…. But I'll label those so hopefully it will be easy to follow. **

**This is the end of part 1****: Part 2 will look a lot like this chapter! I'll start on Part 2 AFTER I finish up YMURC Book 2**

**Thanks again for all of the comments! I don't own FSOG!**

**Chapter 16 – Vanity Fair **

**Ana – One year and a half after Ana moves to Seattle**

** I hate when Christian is like this. **I can handle the many shades of Christian Grey but when he is moody and grumpy – I don't know how to deal with him. Of course I can handle the playful and sexy side of Christian – that's easy. I can also deal with the angry and shouty side of Christian, that shade of Christian I have figured out for the most part. The mopey and hermit side of Christian, the Christian that has been present all evening, I don't know what to do with. My actions have put him here, and now I don't know what to do to fix this. Well, I know what would change his attitude, but he has to know that will never happen.

As Mrs. Jones cleans up dinner, I sit and watch Christian from the kitchen. We don't take many trips out to the balcony, but Christian is out there tonight, sulking and drinking. He is upset after the fifteenth rejection, and he needs to get away from me. I know he loves me, but I am praying he isn't planning on leaving me over this. I don't want him to leave me.

I walk outside and take a seat in the chair next to him. He takes in a deep breath, downs the rest of his drink, and places his hand on my knee. He doesn't look at me; he looks everywhere else but me. We sit in silence for several more minutes before he puts his glass down and picks up a box from the side table. He opens it, pulls out my engagement ring, and stares at it for several seconds.

"For the record…." I begin, hoping it is safe to talk, "It is beautiful." My ring is nine carats, princess cut, and would completely kill my hand.

He snorts and shakes his head. He reaches over and touches my stomach. "I can put that in your stomach, but I am somehow having trouble putting this ring on your finger…"

"This isn't about you…."

"Don't say that Ana," he snaps, "Don't fucking say that. This is about me."

"It isn't a statement of how I feel about you. I love you, and we have our life together…. But I can't marry you."

"Why," his desperation wounding me, "We have been together a year and a half and you're carrying my child…. Why can't you marry me?"

We've been going back and forth for weeks on the subject. He knows my issues with getting married now. I am starting my career and I have vultures on my back, all of whom will assume Christian only wants to marry me because I'm pregnant. And really – if I am digging deep, I have just lost faith that the act of marriage actually means something. It doesn't matter to me. I have Christian, and I am committed to him. I am his – fuck a piece of paper defining that for us. Oddly enough, Christian Grey, Mr. "I have worked you over with a riding crop", is completely adamant that we marry quickly. He's so weird, I'll never understand him.

"We are just as committed, if not more so, than any couple that is married…. Beside it upsetting my Dad, your Mom, and well…. You. I don't see the big deal," I tell him.

"I'm praying every night for a boy…." He jokes, "Another one of you is overwhelming at the moment."

"Very funny…" I tell him.

"What if you leave me….?" Christian asks out of nowhere, "What if you take the baby and just go….". The feelings radiating from that expression breaks my heart. His eyes are boring into my soul, willing me to never leave him.

"I love you…" I tell him, grabbing the sides of his face, "And I am yours. Me and the baby aren't leaving, I promise. I am just asking in return that you give me this…."

He shakes his head and takes in a deep sigh. "Just promise me…. That we will marry before any other kid shows up…."

"So are you going to give me this?" I ask, leaving him a small kiss on the chin.

He shakes his head, "Against my better judgment, yes. But I am drawing up paperwork for the baby, immediately. And for you too…."

I snicker, "You're going to get me as legally yours as you possibly can."

He nods and finally smirks, "You know me too well…."

**Ana – Present Time**

** "Special delivery," Kate says as she enters my office, "Jesus, you look terrible."**

I laugh as she sets down a lavish arrangement of white lilies and purples flowers on my desk. "Is that from my man?"

"It is…" she nods and suddenly a realization flashes across her face, "Oh hold on, I forgot something…. It is sitting in reception…"

"It?"

She nods at me apologetically as she scatters outside. Seconds later, the best noise in the world fills my office.

"Ma-Ma," my baby boy squeals at me.

My heart leaps into my chest. I love my baby boy, and I am so glad I get to see him before the biggest moment in my career. Kate brings him to me, and he happily falls into my arms.

"Mommy," he babbles happily. I give him several kisses on his chubby cheeks, and he giggles happily. Theodore Raymond Grey is his Daddy's miniature, and is my little explorer and the light of my life. He is dressed like the son of a newbie fashion designer. He is wearing a cream bubble vest, a button down shirt, and jeans with baby Sperry's. I set these clothes out for Gail this morning so it is nice to see that he is still wearing them and he hasn't messed them up with food or whatever else little boys get into. It takes several seconds before I realize there is a note pinned to his vest.

"What did Daddy pin to you?" I ask as I carefully move the note from my squirming baby boy.

"Note," he repeats back.

"Yeah, a note," I say as I pull it off him.

_I forgot to attach a note to your flowers, so I improvised. Gail will be by shortly to pick him up so you can prepare for your big day. You asked me several weeks back to send him in case you get stressed. So I sent him. I love you, and you're going to be amazing. Your son and I will be attendance, and know that we both love you deeply. _

_ Yours, _

_ Christian_

Itake in a deep sigh and plant a kiss on Teddy. "He is so proud of me…"

"There's nothing wrong with that," Kate says as she sits across from me. She picks up Christian's picture off my desk and shows him to Teddy. "Teddy…. Who is that? Who is in this picture?"

"DADDA," he coos happily, "Love Daddy…"

"Good boy," I say as I give him a swift kiss on the cheek.

"So what are you going to do Ana?" Kate asks.

"Let me just get through this evening's show, and then I can think about my personal life…." I huff as I hear a knock at my door.

Gail Taylor walks in, holding a magazine in her left arm. "GG," Teddy squeals in recognition.

"I'm here to pick you up so we can make sure you don't ruin that excellent outfit for Mommy's show tonight…" Gail snickers as she hands over the magazine, "Someone's article in Vanity Fair was published today…"

"Geez," I say as I take it from her, "What does it say?"

"It talks about you and Mr. Grey, and talks about your unmarried marriage…" she says as she points to different spots of the article, "It paints you very well…. Like a Mom and upcoming designer who battled her way through the industry and has a hot man to show for it…"

I laugh at Gail's description. "Seriously?"

"No…" she laughs, "I mean, it does talk about your achievements but it questions your relationship with Mr. Grey…. Curious to why you two haven't married."

"You sound like you're questioning why we haven't married?" I shoot back at my housekeeper.

She places her hands in the air, and shakes her head, "Miss Steele, I am just repeating back what I read. All opinions belong to Vanity Fair."

All three of us laugh as I hand Teddy back to Gail. "Gail…. I see him enough, right?"

Her eyes shoot up, "What do you mean?"

"I see him enough…" I repeat, "I'm not that working mom that ALWAYS leaves him with you… and I am a good mother."

"Ana?" Gail asks with a nervous eye, "Where is this coming from?"

Kate shakes her head at me and I take in a deep sigh. "I'm just worried that I suck as a mother…"

Gail nods her head adamantly. "You're a fantastic mother, stop beating yourself up. You and Christian have made all of this work…. Don't flip out. You've been busy, but you spend plenty of time with him…"

I nod and look nervously at Kate. She nods back, giving me an encouraging smile. I'm making my career work now, but just wait until we add another kid to the mix. I am slightly nervous that my burgeoning career will end before it even starts.

**Five hours later**

** Backstage is complete chaos, and I am trapped in the middle of it. **I am throwing shoes and fixing hair, and mending dresses – it is a mess. I look up at the clock, and when I realize we are only fifteen minutes away from show time, I start to panic.

"Alright crazy," Kate says as she drags me to the monitor, "I have something I think you should see…"

"Kate, I don't have time for this – you are my assistant, you should know this."

Kate has been my savior since I hired her as my assistant several months back. She lived with me in Los Angeles for a bit, but moved to Seattle after she was laid off. She was laid off for a second time several months ago, and I took her on full time as my assistant.

She adjusts the cameras and we can easily scan the audience. I finally begin to see my family – a newly divorced Chelsea and Brian, my Dad, My Mom, and finally, my two favorite men. I practically growl when I see the women surrounding my son and my boyfriend.

Kate laughs, "Growl all you want…. You're the one who let that man out in public with a baby and NO wedding ring. You have no one to blame, but yourself…"

I take in a deep sigh as I gaze at the beauty that is my baby daddy. He looks gorgeous. He dressed Teddy in a matching grey suit, and both have similar messy hair. Both of my men are absolutely adorable. I wish those bitches would get away from them.

Suddenly, my best friend Chelsea jumps in the middle of clan of girls and promptly shoos them away. If I didn't know any better, Christian looks amused by Chelsea's tactic and promptly sits down with our son in his lap. I scan my family again, and I realize that_ EVERYONE_ is in attendance. Greys and Steeles have joined and are intermingled for my show. Married or not, we are one big weird family.

"Ana, you're on…," the stage manager calls for me.

Kate smiles bright and gives an encouraging nod. I grab the microphone and smooth my grey dress, which is also a part of my line, and step out. The lights hit my eyes and I walk to my place on the runway. A warm reception greets me, and I give a small wave. The clapping eventually stops and I hear a tiny voice shout for me.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

I turn to face my son and shush him over dramatically. "Hey baby boy, Mommy's got to work." The crowd giggles and Christian smirks at me. I almost fall over and melt under his grey eyes, fuck – my man is hot.

"Sorry everyone," I say as they finish laughing, "Thank you so much for coming out tonight… and your support. I am so privileged to have been able to turn a hobby into something I get to do every day. It has been a joy. And thank you to my family… and the two men in my life. I love you both."

I blow a kiss, and flash a dirty look to the girls sitting in the section next to Christian's. "Enjoy the show," I say as I begin to move backwards, "This is collection is called…. Fifty Shades of Grey."

**Watching my collection walk down the runway is like watching my son walk for the first time. **It is an amazing feeling to see something I worked so hard on being displayed for the masses. My first collection was a reflection of me, and this line is inspired by my man and his many moods.

Color blocking is a big trend this season, so I decided to add my own spin to it. Every one of my pieces has color with an added touch of Grey. Grey doesn't go with everything, but it looks beautiful in specific color situations. It made for an interesting collection, and hopefully it will be received well by the Kings of retail.

Soon after the show ends, we are all ushered into a reception area. I spend hours shaking hands and talking to major retailers and other designers. When I get tired, Kate grabs my hand and moves me through the crowd.

"You need a break," she nods and points to my family.

"They aren't much of a break," I poke her as my mother pushes through.

"Loved the collection," she beams, "My girl is a star."

"Yes she is," Dad fires right back and grabs my other side, "We are so proud of you…"

"Mommy Mommy Mommy Mommy Mommy Mommy!" I hear Ted cry through the crowd. He is squirming in Christian's arms and I can't help but laugh at my son.

"He has been asking for you all morning…." Mom jokes as I make it over to my men.

"Master Grey would like his Mommy," Christian jokes as Teddy practically jumps into my arms.

"You were such a good boy," I tell Ted, "You were somewhat quiet for Mommy's show." I give him a kiss on the cheek and I lean up to give Christian a kiss on the lips. He smiles as our lips touch and playfully grabs my ass.

"We're in public Christian," I snicker as I swat him away.

"You can get mad at me in public…" he says as he squeezes my other cheek with my right hand, "The show was excellent. I'm so proud of you."

I melt under his praise. "Thank you baby."

As I greet more guests, Christian remains soundly at my side. He is my strong and silent support, and I cannot be more blessed to have him there. I am lucky; he could have forced me to stop when Ted came along. He could have kept me at home out of guilt instead of encouraging me to fulfill a lifelong dream.

_Just tell him about the second baby, Ana…. See how supportive he stays when you tell him about accident number two._

I take in a deep breath and shake my head. He'll stay supportive…. He just won't be happy that our deal is broken. I need to figure out when I can tell him…. He needs to know eventually – it will get pretty obvious pretty soon. Suddenly, it hits me.

"Remember how you said that I can't get too mad because we're in public?"

He looks down at my suspiciously, "Yes…. I guess I said that."

"This can apply to you too." I take in a deep sigh and stand on my tippy toes. "I'm pregnant…" I whisper in his ear, "Baby, please don't get mad…."

His expression turns from soft to stone in seconds. He moves and pulls Teddy out of my arms and places him in Grace's. A second later, he grabs my hand and begins to pull me out of the reception.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we walk out.

"Somewhere private…. We need to talk."

**As we walk, he pulls out his cell phone and begins dialing. **"Andrea," he snaps, "Clear out my schedule for the next two weeks…. And see how early tomorrow morning I can get a flight out to Vegas with Anastasia."

_ Is he doing what I think he is doing?_

"No, I'll speak with Katherine and make sure Anastasia's schedule is cleared too…. And Theodore will stay with my parents while we are away."

"Christian!"

He snaps the phone closed before Andrea can even respond. "We had a deal…"

"I know we had a deal… but Christian…"

"No buts about this," he says, practically yelling, "Do you know what these last two years have been like for me? Not knowing if you're going to stay and take EVERYTHING from me…. I can't sleep at night, I can't focus…. You are my life and I have left our relationship up to chance…."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am never leaving…." I say, trying to keep my voice down, "Christian, we are still in a public place. You are being ridiculous."

"You don't know what it is like to be left," he snaps, "You don't know what it is like to trust someone and then have them leave you for good because they left shit up to chance."

I stop in my tracks, and I feel the cold in my veins. He is talking about his mother. "Christian…"

"Ana, I keep control of my life and I have my life planned out because that's how I know everything is going to be ok…. I am not you…. I can't just wish it, and then hope it comes true," he says, shaking his head, "Maybe if I was more like you in some ways, I would be more relaxed and more calm. But you, and Ted, and this new one…. You're my life and fuck – If you left me, it would fucking murder me. So I have allowed you to have this stupid little arrangement because you mean the fucking world to me, and…"

"You are terrified I am going to leave you if you don't give me this…" I finish his thought.

He takes in a deep breath and nods. "Yeah… "

"Why didn't you ever let me know how you felt…?" I tell him, "If I knew just how deep this ran…"

He snorts, "Pigs are flying outside Ana." I can't help but laugh. Christian rarely talks this much, I get it.

"I'm so sorry to give you this much stress," I tell him as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"For you," he sighs, "I'd unfortunately do anything."

I giggle as I look up at him. "After this week of insanity, I'd love a vacation to Vegas."

His eyes grow wide, "Really?"

I nod. "I have a dress… I've just never been a wedding kind of girl."

"I figured," he says as he kisses the top of my head, "Fly out tomorrow."

I nod and he smiles wide. "You want to marry me?"

I nod, "Yes, Grey. I want to marry you…."

**A/N2 – Part one has ended…. Part 2 will happen after I work on YMURC for a little bit. Thank you for enjoying my Season Finale (yeah…. I'm a TV writer. Lol just kidding). Please review if you want a season 2! Lol Suggestions are officially open!**


	17. Season 2: Cohesion

**A/N – TADA! Season 2 is starting a little early! But I do plan on working on YMURC too…. So updates may not be as consistent like they were with Season 1. **

**Our timeline is from the time Ana arrives in Seattle and till where Christian and Ana getting ready for baby #2 and beyond…. All of this time is what I'll be working with. I'll use my favorite tool – flashbacks, but I'll be sure to label the best I can. **

**I do not own FSOG and please let me know what you think**

**Chapter 17: S2 – Cohesion **

**Ana**

**The rain pours outside my window and I wipe back another tear**. Ted is sound asleep, and I don't have the will power to leave this room right now, I need to be near him. My baby is snug in his crib, oblivious to the world, as he should be. I am suddenly very thankful my Dad bought a crib; it has unfortunately come into good use.

I feel the door open and I see a figure squeeze in next to me. Ray Steele sits down on the ground at my side, and I instinctively lean my head on his shoulder.

"I guess Ted is asleep?" Dad whispers after a second of silence.

I nod, and wipe another tear. I haven't stopped crying since I walked out with Ted. Fucking post baby emotions. I keep asking myself if I am just overreacting due to hormones or if I am actually justified in my actions. I didn't run away, I came to see my Dad. Christian had to work for the rest of the evening so I needed to bring Ted with me…. I didn't walk out. I just needed to breathe after this cluster fuck of an evening. This may be a permanent walk out, I haven't decided yet _– ok, this may be just baby hormones. _

"Ana…" he sighs, "What happened?"

"Dad…..I…."

A knock at the door interrupts us both and Dad gets up to answer it. He closes the door softly behind him, leaving me alone again with my son. The rain drops on, and I lean my head up against the wall. I don't think I will be able to sleep a wink tonight.

"Is she here, Ray?" His voice rings through the house and I feel my heart begin to race.

I feel the breath leave my lungs as Dad answers him. "Christian, she is, but this isn't a good time…."

"Ana…." He yells through my Dad's house, "Baby, please come talk to me."

My eyes go straight to my sleeping son. I pray that Christian's volume doesn't wake Ted. "Ana… please…"

"Christian," Dad snaps, "Don't wake the baby…"

"Mr. Steele, please. Let me talk to her," Christian pleads.

"Listen, I don't know what you did, and I am trying to pull in my temper for the sake of my daughter, but I swear – if you wake my grandson, so help me…."

I jump up from the floor, and head outside to intercept a possible fight. My Dad and Christian already don't have the smoothest of relationships, and I know my appearance at my Dad's house won't help. When I enter the room, both men look up at me. I am pulled back by Christian's appearance. His hair is messy, and his eyes are red. Fuck, I scared him shitless.

"Dad… I'll take it from here," I say to him calmly. He nods and eyes Christian suspiciously. "Upstairs," I hiss at him as I grab his arm. We move upstairs and I find the guest bedroom in which I placed my luggage.

"You scared the hell out of me," he sighs when I close the door.

"I'm sorry for the freak out," I breathe, trying to control my invading feelings, "I just needed to get away…."

His eyes blaze into me, "What happened?"

I shake my head and try to hold back tears. "… I don't think…. I fit into your life…"

"What?" he breathes, "Ana, for the love of God…. What happened?"

I try not to cry as I tell him. "The party tonight…. Elena and her minions."

"What did they say to you?" he hisses, "I didn't hear anything…" Of course he didn't. He is a man, they are experts at ignoring female drama.

As soon as I arrived to Seattle with Christian, I signaled the end of his relationship with Elena. As soon as I learned of the true nature of their companionship, my mission was to keep them apart as much as I possibly could. I was mostly successful, and eventually I was able to get him completely away from her. The only times they ever speak are at Grace's events. Grace still doesn't know anything about Elena and Christian's relationship – Christian hopes to keep it that way, but I really wish she did know. This way, every member of the Grey family could distance themselves from Elena Lincoln.

Elena dealt with this separation for a while, but as soon as the world knew I was pregnant, she began to attack. She assembled a group of women – Grace and I both call them her "minions". From day one, they have done nothing but attack me. They are sneaky, doing things in a way that Christian and Grace can't see or interpret their intentions, but they have been relentless. I took it for a while, brushing off their comments and suggestions of my true intentions with Christian Grey.

Very soon, it affected my job. People at work suddenly acted different about me, including several clients, and very quickly – Christian determined that Elena was spreading hateful deceit all around town and to my bosses and clients. She spread rumors that I was a stripper, that I was out scheming to take Christian's money, and she even persuaded Luca to leave sell a story to the press about us having a "secret relationship" on the side. She is fucking relentless, and she continues her hunt for my blood at any chance she can get. Around here, reputation is everything, and she has done nothing but stomp on mine from day one.

Tonight, she took shots at my "post baby body". I can take stabs about my weight; I have a personal trainer – whatever. What really got me and what really played at my insecurities is that she made it seem that she and Christian were still speaking. That they still carried on a relationship and that they still were close companions. That is why I am here tonight. This is why I ran to my Dad, I can't handle someone I love possibly backstabbing me like that. I don't trust her, and she is probably lying, but my post baby brain can't even handle the possibility.

"I didn't invite her tonight…" Christian says, shaking his head, "And she keeps threatening to expose our previous relationship to my mother and the media if I make any attempts to tear their friendship apart."

"Then just tell them," I plead, "Christian, I don't see what the damn problem is."

"Ana…." He practically sobs, "They can't know…"

I feel a long exasperated breath leave my lungs. "Inside our walls, we are perfect, and when I am with you and Ted and your family and my family…. I think we're great. But at work and at these events where I am supposed to be perfect and on your arm and in the fucking media, I just don't feel like myself. I feel like I am trying to make myself perfect, but it's like trying to get dressed in the dark – It is not me."

"You are who I want at my side… it doesn't matter to me that you didn't come from this," he sighs, "I love you…"

"And I'd feel that way under normal circumstances but I'd eventually get over it and all would be fine…," I continue from my previous statement, "But with her, and her fucking bitches… I can't deal with it. It's getting to be too much. All of the stuff that comes with being the significant woman in your life, it is getting to be too much… I love you, but I can't live like this."

He takes in a deep breath, and I know he is trying to hold back tears. He doesn't cry much, but when he does – I know he means it. He is exasperated and terrified and at the end of his rope. I put him in a bad position, but I am sick of living like this. I am sick of being terrorized outside of my family for falling in love with the man sitting across from me.

"Is Ted asleep?" he asks after several moments. I nod and he nods back at me. "I don't have an answer right now. I fucking wish I did. But for now, can we just go downstairs and sleep in the same room as our son. I'll figure something out, I promise…. I… I just need to hold you."

I walk over and wrap my arms around him. He places his face in my neck and I kiss the copper hair that is poking me in the face. "I think we can do that…"

**Ana – Present time **

** We're seated on the plane, ready for our trip to Vegas and Christian has not let up on my stomach. **He keeps kissing it and caressing it, it's seriously turning me on.

Christian was able to quickly get a plane to Vegas for the wedding. The only problems we have had were complaints from Christian's mother and my father, the obviously want to be there. Everyone else was fine and supportive. I think Chelsea's words were – "It's about damn time." My baby boy is staying with Grace and Carrick, and I wish he could be here for this. On the other hand, after the last few months of chaos, it might be nice to have a weekend away with Christian without our son.

"Move those lips upward," I tell him.

He snickers and begins kissing my breasts. "Christian," I practically squeal, "That's not what I meant. Your flight staff is working and they could see us…"

"Do I look like I give a fuck," he says as he leans me backwards in my seat, "You've made me the proudest and happiest man over the past forty-eight hours…"

"And why is that?" I ask as I caress his face.

"You're finally letting me put a ring on it," he says as he gestures to my enormous engagement ring, "And I am so proud of you and how far you've come with your line… and I am excited I get a weekend with you away… and I am so excited for this new baby."

"You're excited?" I ask him as he nods. He gives me one more kiss on my stomach and then reaches over and kisses my lips.

"I've got one more thing tying myself to you for eternity…"

I sigh, "Christian, I am already tied to you for eternity."

He snickers, "Whatever you say babe…" He pulls me into his lap and I wrap myself tightly around him. My lips meet his and I repeat a mantra in my head – "I must not take off my clothes in front of the staff"… "I must not take off my clothes in front of the staff".

My phone rattles on the seat next to us and I push him off to get it. "Hey Chelsea…" I say as Christian re-gains his hold on my body. I am still somehow straddling him and his hands are finding as much skin as possible.

"Hey Ana…. Left for Vegas yet?"

"Nope, not yet," I say as Christian begins to move my shirt up over my head and move my bra cup down.

"Well good, I wanted to talk to you real quick before you guys took off…." She says as she takes in a deep breath, "I think your brother and I are going to reconcile."

I climb off Christian so I am able to focus on my best friend and her problems with my brother. They got married about a year after I moved to Seattle. I actually found out before their wedding that I was pregnant with Ted. Brian filed for divorce two weeks ago, and apparently they've both changed their minds. Chelsea and Brian are so hot and cold, their issues change more than most people change their underwear.

"That is great…" I say as suddenly Christian moves me and gets up with his cell phone. He nods at me and exits the room.

"I just want this to work with him," Chelsea says, determination in her voice, "He is an idiot, but I love him."

"I understand that…" I tell her as I continue staring at the door Christian just exited. I feel suddenly very anxious. Did he leave the room because I was on the phone with Chelsea, or did he leave the room for other reasons? He never leaves the room to take a phone call – even for work, he stays in the room with me.

"I am so happy for you and Christian. Your Dad is still upset he can't walk you down the aisle, but I think generally, the family is very happy you guys are FINALLY getting married…"

"I am too," I answer her.

"It does seem sudden though…. Just yesterday you were adamant that you didn't want to get married yet…."

"He proposed again, it was romantic, my ring is big," I rattle off. I don't sound convincing because my mind is still stuck on the door that my fiancé just walked through.

"Ana…?"

"What Chelsea?" I snap back.

"Is there something else going on that you haven't mentioned to me?" she asks, "Like, I don't know - are you pregnant?"

I freeze and I hear her recognition over the phone. I cannot lie to Chelsea, it's too damn difficult. "You're pregnant?" she squeals.

"Don't go around announcing it," I tell her, "I'm not at the safe point yet… I'm very newly pregnant."

"Got it," she smirks, "I hope you get a girl this time around… you can dress her in cute dresses and shoes…"

Christian returns and I see the flight attendant begin preparations of takeoff. "Chels, I have to go… it's almost time for us to take off."

"Sounds good, have fun. I'll make sure to give Teddy a few kisses from Mommy and Daddy."

"Thank you sweets, bye…" I say as I turn to Christian. He looks very distracted, and angry about something. Perfect, I am so happy to be stuck on a plane with angry Christian. I hang up the phone and immediately put it away.

Christian grabs my hand, but still looks angry. "You ok?" He nods, but he still isn't communicating. "Things bad with work? We don't have to do this if you have to work…"

He shakes his head, "Oh no you don't. We're getting married. I've waited too long for this…"

"Who was on the phone?" I ask

"Nobody," he snaps.

"That's a great way to start off a marriage," I snap right back at him, "Who was on the phone Christian?"

"Ana drop it…" he says as he gets up, "I am going to talk to the pilot."

He walks away and I feel my anger rising. Is he fucking serious? We're supposed to be spending the extended weekend away in Vegas to get married and now it might possibly turn into a fight. Perfect, just perfect….


	18. Below My Feet

**A/N – Well hello everyone! I am out of school – woo hoo – and I got inspired to write this. And I need advice – this seems like the perfect ending, but I don't know – let me know if you want this to be our ending or you want more. THANKS!**

**I don't own FSOG!**

**Season 2: Chapter 18 – Below My Feet **

**Ana**

** I confess… there is nothing like it.** I'm not talking about sex – get your mind out of the gutter. Well, don't get me wrong– sex with Christian Grey is fan-fucking-tastic, but that's not what I am talking about now. There is nothing like waking up early, forcing myself into a leotard and whatever dance shoes I have with me – or as the case today, a sports bra and some Nike shorts, and getting my own private studio to just dance. In the chaos of being a mother, a designer, and Christian Grey's fiancée, a silent space to dance in an empty studio is a blessing from the gods. There is nothing like it.

Ever since I quit my dance career, I get an itch to dance every so often. I have come to the conclusion that this itch is incurable and will never going away. I wouldn't want it to ever go away – it's a part of me. Now that I am a busy full time designer, I make it a habit to carry my dance clothes with me whenever I can. I miss dancing and you never know when an opportunity strikes so I always make sure I am ready. I have a friend in Vegas with his own studio, and I gave him a call last night after my second fight with Christian – simple as that.

I'm relieved that it isn't gone. The ability and some fluidity both are still present in my movement. My technique is weak, but since I'm not competing and I'm not dancing in front of my mother – I don't care. I have had one baby and I have another on the way, and I am rusty due to lack of practice, but it's still there. With everything weighing against me, I still have it.

Mumford and Son's beats softly through the audio system in the studio, and I lose myself in my thoughts.

_"Keep the earth below my feet. For all my sweat, my blood runs weak. Let me learn from where I have been. Keep my eyes to serve, my hands to learn."_

As I dance, I let my worries hit the floor because it doesn't matter. When I am flying in the air, it doesn't matter that my fiancé is keeping secrets from me, and is being a selfish, stubborn, son of a bitch. It doesn't matter that I am having a second baby with a stressful career on my back. It doesn't matter that a child molester is trying to ruin my credibility and the relationship with the love of my life. Right now, all that matters is the movement, and the exertion of my soul.

"_And I was still  
I was under your spell  
When I was told by Jesus all was well  
So all must be well_

Just give me time  
You know your desires and mine  
So wrap my flesh in ivy and in twine  
For I must be well"

The movement isn't just movement – it expresses my joy and my pain and my insecurities. It shows where I've been and what I still have in front of me to face. It's an athletic and kinesthetic diary of who I am and who I want to me. My Mom asked me a while ago if I was going to give up on dance. I told her that would be impossible – besides sex, this is one of my favorite means of self-expression.

I am suddenly startled when I see a figure in the room with me. As my brain slowly registers, I accidently trip out of surprise. I can hear his audible gasp as I hit the floor. I quickly get up and wipe the imaginary dust off my pants.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to scare you baby." I take in a deep breath and try to force out a smile for the man I love. The reason why my smile is so hard to conjure is due to how much this man I love is frustrating the hell out of me right now.

Christian Grey saunters over to me slowly, and I am amazed by how he can look like a relaxed GQ model without even trying. He is dressed in faded jeans and a maroon hooded sweatshirt, and I swear he looks perfect. I like seeing him dressed down like this, he seems to be more his age then the all-powerful CEO that the rest of the world knows. His hair is every direction, and I know he is trying to prove a point. It's a ritual for me to fix his hair in the morning and since we didn't sleep together last night because I told him he's a lying son of a bitch – I didn't fix his hair. Men can't do anything for themselves…. I swear.

"Hi."

"Hi," He nods, "You ok?"

"Yeah…." I say as I wipe my knee again, "Just a small fall…"

He snickers and shakes his head, "No… not that. I have known you long enough to know that if you sneak off to dance, you're upset about something and based off our conversations last night, I know I am to blame."

I snicker to myself, "So you admit it."

He nods and suddenly falls serious. "I hate that you're mad at me."

"I hate that you won't talk to me."

"Ana…" he sighs, "You need to trust me. I don't want to involve you in this."

"You need to trust me…. If we're going to get married, you have to talk to me. You can't baby me, I'm not a kid," I tell him.

"I know you aren't a kid," he says with a cocky smirk.

"Seriously," I say as I smack him, "You can't keep doing this – You cannot keep protecting me from her."

"Ana," he sighs, "I messed up… I have to fix things with Elena."

"What are you talking about exactly?" I ask him.

He places his left hand on my hip and pulls me closer. "I did nothing for months while she tortured you. I thought it was Elena just being Elena, and I thought we'd both eventually get through it. Then once I saw what was REALLY happening and then with the threats she was making after I found out the truth of what she was doing to you, I realize I didn't nip this in the bud soon enough. I failed you."

"So having secret conversations with her is your way of solving this…"

"I am trying to keep her out of our lives without you even having to interact with her," he tells me as he caresses my face, "Everything I am doing is an effort to make up for my mistakes. I don't want to hurt you. I can't have you walk out on me because of something Elena has said or has done, I can't have Elena place a wedge between us. Everything I am doing is to make sure she doesn't destroy us. I've been making up for lost time…. I don't know how else to do this."

Geez Fifty, it's either all or nothing. "I don't like you keeping things from me…. Especially when she is involved."

He takes in a deep breath, "So what am I supposed to do?"

I understand why he is doing this. In Christian's brain – I am sure it makes sense. He didn't protect me how he would have liked so now he is taking matters into his own hands. Of course, when Fifty takes matters into his own hands, he doesn't let anyone else get involved - my pain in the ass control freak.

"Even though your intentions are good and very sweet, everything about her worries me. I don't like this secret keeping even if it is just to get her out of our lives…. It just gives me a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach," I say as I move in for a kiss, "I love you… and you aren't a selfish bastard."

He snickers at my words from our fight last night and shakes his head. "Marry me today… please. I can't live like this."

I gather my wits and force out a smile, something that is much easier to do now. "Ok…" I tell him as I give him a kiss, "But only because you asked nicely and didn't force me on a plane after you found out I was pregnant…."

He snorts, "Let's go get married before I change my mind."

I smack him in jest, and he leans down for another kiss. "Come," he finally says, "Let's get you changed…. I have a surprise for today and I think you'll like it…"

**"You ready kid?" I hear a voice from the doorway. **

I whip around to see my surprise standing at the door. "I think I am, Kyle."

My best friend Kyle is my escort for today and is dressed in a casual button up with black dress pants. His arm is extended for me and I take it happily. Christian knew I needed extra help getting ready for the big day, and there was no one more suited to help me then Kyle. I smile as we take our first steps out of the dressing room.

"Yep, I think I'm ready…"

He smirks, "Vera Wang… you lucky bitch."

I decided I didn't want to design my own wedding dress. I have an extremely rich husband, and if I want to spoil myself with designer labels – I should be able to do what I want. This dress in particular is perfect for today. It is not completely ostentatious so it makes it impossible to walk, but it is simple enough so I can marry the man of my dreams and dance the night away without issue. Christian told me it didn't matter anyway – I wouldn't be keeping it on for too long after we are officially married.

Kyle leads me through a path of candles and roses and I can't help but beam as I am taking the scariest steps I have ever made. He opens the door to Studio "A", and the tears come instantly. I knew we would be married in a dance studio, a much better idea than a tacky wedding chapel, but I had no idea Christian was going to do this.

Christian and the minister are standing in the middle of a dance studio decorated with candles, flowers, and lights while both sets of our parents smile on from the sides. My son is squirming in Grace's arms, and calling loudly for me. Before Kyle escorts me into the room, my Dad takes a few steps forward and grabs on to my arm.

"I'll take it from here Kyle…" he says as he leaves me a kiss on the cheek. We walk in further and I see Christian's siblings, and my brother standing with Chelsea. Fuck, I should have worn waterproof mascara for this.

We move to the front and Ray very smoothly hands me off to Christian. I grab Christian's hands and he leans forward to whisper in my ear.

"You and me … and Teddy… and the new baby – forever."

I nod, "You and me … and our fifty million children… forever."

**After our intimate ceremony in my friend's dance studio, we all head off to go to dinner together as a group. **Since our son is with us, I don't really like the idea of taking him in public – this is Vegas after all. Christian quickly orders us dinner through our hotel, and we all decide to congregate in the living room of our hotel suite.

Christian quickly gets irritated with our large crowd, and I know he didn't want to spend the evening of our wedding with our families. Like my adorably angry husband, I would much rather be in bed with my man, but I am glad my baby boy was able to attend our wedding

"Priddy Mommy," he says as he plays with my engagement and new wedding ring.

"Thank you baby," I say with a kiss on his sweet cheek, "Daddy got this for Mommy because you are no longer the bastard child of two very irresponsible parents."

I tickle him and he giggles uncontrollably. Christian shakes his head after hearing our conversation and smiles. "Quit telling him things like that…"

I snort, "Christian he doesn't know what I'm saying."

He stands up and leans over and kisses me, "I need to make a toast."

"I thought that was for the best man and maid of honor…"

"I can do what I want," he says as he looks around the room, "And it looks like your maid of honor is off with my best man… I know I shouldn't have picked your brother to be my best man."

I giggle and kiss him again. Chelsea and Brian are as unpredictable as ever. Christian stands and calls the room to order.

"Well thank you all for all flying to Vegas on short notice…. I wanted to make this day special for my beautiful bride, and it has been…." He says as he turns to me and then turns back to the group, "A few years ago…. I was involved in a small fender bender with a girl I didn't know in a city that is still very foreign to me. We both were in bad places in our lives and we turned to each other for comfort. Hers was low because she was involved in a major accident while dating the world's biggest douchebag."

The room cackles at the jab to Luca as I shake my head. "In my case, I didn't realize I was low and lost until I met her, and she showed me how good life can be. Anastasia Steele turned my life upside down, and I'll never look back. She showed me how to love, she has shown me sides of myself that I never knew existed, and she gave me my son…. She has looked past some really fucking terrible character flaws and has loved me anyway… You'll never understand what that means to me," He says to me as he turns and shakes his head. I feel air leave my lungs, "I love you, and I will love and protect you and our family until the day I die. Thank you for promising to love me and stand by me even when I am an idiot, and when I piss you off. You are my world, my light, and my life. I love you Ana…"

I hold back a sob as he leans over to kiss me. "You and me… and Ted… and the new baby."

"The new baby?" I hear the room squeal collectively.

"Forever…" he finishes as he kisses me through a deep sob exiting my lips.


End file.
